Boy Toys
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are friends with a common life dream: to fall in love with a rich man who will take of them for life. Their dreams come into question when they try to one up each other and cross the line of whose man is who. M/M, Complete, various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean Ambrose admired his reflection for a moment in the large mirror that hung on the wall. He lifted his right hand up to smooth down a rogue piece of hair that had come unstuck from the copious amount of hair gel he'd used while styling his hair before the start of his shift tonight. He was tall, had short light brown hair, baby blue eyes and had a handsome face. He knew he was attractive as he smirked at his reflection. There was nothing unusual about work tonight but there was something in the air that made him question that. He could feel the nervousness deep in his stomach and he had absolutely no idea why. He was sure he'd find out soon enough.

He worked at a very upmarket bar right in the middle of downtown Chicago that was catered to only rich businessmen. 'The Gentleman's Club' was one of those establishments that was out of eyesight of the general public but was very visible to those who sought it out. More of a word of mouth club with not much outside promotion. The outside looked rather plain but the inside had a rich atmosphere. The interior was decorated with dark reds and golds which created a warm, inviting club as well as the lush black leather chairs that were situated all across the floor space in front of the bar and the small stage that usually housed a band or on occasion a DJ. All the tables, edge of the bar and stage were a deep mahogany colour that only complimented the colour scheme already.

Dean had worked there for almost two years now as a waiter and bartender. He enjoyed working there even if his uniform consisted of only a pair of exceedingly tight black leather pants and a small black bow tie that sat perfectly right in the middle of his throat. He turned his body slightly in the mirror, admiring his toned body, the front of the pants sitting just under his hip bones revealing a hard v-shape on his abdomen. One of the few positives of wearing an outfit so skimpy to work so often meant that he was able to spend a lot of his time working on his body. The ogling of a lot of the businessmen also helped to stroke his ego. He turned just a little more to the right, checking out his ass in the reflection. Now _that _he was proud of.

"Can you move your ugly self out of _my_ reflection?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He turned his head and was very unsurprised to see his friend and roommate Seth Rollins strutting over towards him. Seth was the same age as Dean but the other man looked younger than him. Seth was the same height as him but that was where the similarities stopped. Seth had shoulder length dark brown hair that was more often than not tied back into a low ponytail. He had dark brown eyes, thick eyelashes and always had some sort of cheeky smile on his face. He preferred having a clean shaven face but sometimes he'd have a slight beard.

Both men were usually pretty on par with the attention that they received from the usual patrons of the bar but if you were to ask Seth, it was always him who got more looks. Dean and Seth had been friends for a very long time. They had become firm friends the first year after they had both graduated High School and got their first part time jobs working at the same coffee shop. It was during many of their first long, deep conversations that they realized that they were much more similar than they first thought. While they both didn't have the usual things that most friends had in common like music, movies and sports, they did ultimately share the same life goal. They both desired to fall in love with a rich man who would take care of them for the rest of their lives.

That was how they'd ended up working at this bar in the first place. After saving up enough money, they'd decided to make the leap and move somewhere that was going to give them an opportunity at finally achieving their life goal with both men knowing even back then that they weren't ever going to find that man in Des Moines, Iowa. They'd waited until they were legally old enough to drink and work in bars although Seth had suggested that they work as strippers which Dean instantly shot down. They had worked in a few bars before they were approached by the manager of 'The Gentleman's Club' to go and work for them.

"Have you seen who just got here Dean?" Seth asked as he preened himself in front of the mirror.

"No. I just ducked out back for a quick smoke." Dean responded. "Whose here?"

Seth turned to look at his friend with a shit eating grin on his face. "Wadie's out there." He made a kissing noise and face as he locked his gaze with Dean's, trying to get a good reaction.

"Don't call him that." Deans nose visibly wrinkled in disgust. "His name is Wade."

"Sorry." Seth fake apologized. He gave Dean a look. "That's the only name I ever hear coming from you when he comes over so I thought that's what you called him."

"Yeah_ I _call him that. Not you. Not anyone else." Dean snapped. He pushed Seth out of his way to the mirror.

"Bit protective of your _Wadie_ I see." Seth grinned. "It's okay. I don't want him. Maybe the hot guy he brought with him but not _Wadie_."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You already have two guys clamoring after you. Isn't that enough for you?"

"It's never enough." Seth winked at him. "You know I want the world and I wont stop til I get it."

"I'd have thought fucking the richest man in the city was enough but obviously not." Dean snipped at him.

"What are you two uggos doing?" Dean and Seth turned to see one of their coworkers Tyler Breeze walking over towards them, a cocky smirk on his lips. "Cody's gonna kill you if he catches you two doing nothing back here."

Tyler was a few years younger than both Dean and Seth but he certainly made it clear that he thought he knew better. He definitely wasn't shy about making that known. Tyler was a few inches shorter than both the other two with bleached blonde hair that was just long enough to be pulled into a ponytail that sat just above the nape of his neck. Tyler was something of a model, at least that's what he was trying to be. He had the right face for it and kept his body in pristine shape at all times as well as making sure that he only wore the most in fashion looks and brands. He'd been working at the club for almost six months now and was already a patron favourite.

Seth rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well you're back here with us so you'll get in trouble too."

Tyler made a face at Seth. "You are so fucking pathetic." He groaned loudly. "You're jealous of all the attention I get that you used to get."

"Oh _please_." Seth said dramatically. "I get plenty of attention. More than you will ever get."

"Can you two stop? Please?" Dean said loudly. "C'mon. Lets get back to work."

Dean lead the way out of the backroom and made his way out into the main area. His blue eyes scoured the floor, scanning across the room until his gaze finally landed on that of the man he was looking for. He felt his heart skip a beat as he locked his gaze with the attractive British man who was seated at one of the furthest tables away from the bar. Wade was very handsome with defined, masculine features. He had a well maintained beard that framed his strong jaw and never grew a whisker too long. He had short dark brown hair that always had just a hint of a spike at the front of his head. Wade worked developing software programs for various company's not just throughout the city and state but also across the country.

"You better go see if he wants a drink." Seth's voice whispered in his ear.

Dean shoved Seth out of the way before he made his way over to where he could see Wade sitting. He deliberately made sure his hips swayed with each step he took, gaining as much attention as he possibly could on the short stroll to where he wanted to be.

Pale green eyes lifted and locked with Dean's blues as he slowly came to a halt in front of the table. His smiled widened as he was finally in front of Wade and his incredibly attractive guest at the small table. "Hi Wade." He grinned. His eyes flicked to the handsome stranger sitting beside him. "And friend." He deliberately looked the other man up and down. "What can I get you both to drink?"

"Dean." Wade's lips curled into a smirk. "You look great tonight."

Deans cheeks coloured. "Thank you."

"This is my friend Roman." Wade gestured to the stranger next to him. "He also works in software development. But it's his first time here."

"The preview Wade gave me definitely didn't disappoint." Roman answered with a cheeky grin. Roman was Samoan and had very attractive, masculine features. He had jet black, long hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He had a small, black goatee that framed his chin. Dean was sure that he was the most handsome man he'd ever seen.

Dean had to take a deep breath as he locked his gaze with Roman's, their blue and grey orbs meeting and causing his heart beat to race inside of his chest. He'd never had this sort of reaction from all the times he'd been with Wade. The thought almost scared him but it also excited him to no end. He could see the fiery gaze from Roman's orbs and he knew that the attractive Samoan man felt the same.

Dean smiled at both men. "What drinks can I get you?"

"Two whiskeys." Wade answered before he gestured Dean closer to him. "Although I'd rather have you."

"Ill be back with your drinks shortly." Dean answered politely before he turned on his heel to leave. He felt a strong hand just barely touch his ass before he continued walking, a confident grin on his lips and a certain swagger in his hips as he made his way to the bar.

"Well you weren't lying when you said he was hot." Roman commented. "He must be good or you wouldn't be spending all your damn time here."

Wade laughed. "You have no idea just how _good_ he is. He is the best fuck I've ever had."

"I would hope so since you bought him a damn Mercedes." Roman quipped.

"His ass and his mouth are worth ten Mercedes." Wade responded.

"Are you gonna share this one like you do with all the others?" Roman asked curiously.

"Fuck no." Wade snapped. "No one else is getting him."

"Oh, how sweet. Wade's in love with some boy toy he found at a bar." Roman grinned at him. He watched the grin fall from his friend's lips. "You better claim him before someone else gets him."

Wade's grey orbs narrowed at his friend. He knew exactly what Roman meant with those words without ever saying it. It was a threat and he instantly knew that Roman was more than happy to swoop in on Dean if he wasn't fast enough. He glanced up and saw Dean sauntering back over to their table, his blue eyes scanning the room and winking at the other patrons who were catcalling him. He felt a sudden pang of jealousy.

Dean felt the protective gaze that radiated from Wade's green orbs, the strong look causing an involuntary shudder to race through his body. He'd never seen that look from Wade the whole time that they'd been messing around and it excited him to no end. His eyes traveled to Wade's friend, a smug smirk on the Samoan mans attractive face that also awakened something in him that he wasn't anticipating. It wasn't like he was tied down to Wade anyway.

He stopped at the small table with their drinks. "Here you are." He placed a glass each in front of the two men. "Enjoy."

Wade reached forward and grabbed Deans hand, tugging him down slightly so that Dean's face was a little bit lower. "What time do you finish tonight?"

Dean's lips curled into a grin. "Late."

"How late is late?" Wade's grin matched his.

"Probably too late for you, old man." Dean quipped.

Wade laughed. "Call me when you finish."

Dean merely winked at him before he walked away. He made sure to put an extra emphasis on the wiggle he did with his ass to show Wade exactly what he wanted. And maybe even show Wade's friend what he could have. His blue eyes glanced across the bar, his gaze landing on where Tyler was chatting up the exceedingly rich Baron Corbin at a table nearby. He laughed a little. Tyler never surprised him with who he chased around at the bar. Least of all if they were one of the richest patrons they ever got in.

His gaze traveled further across the bar where he could see Seth. Seth had no shame with overstepping the line from being professional. He was currently sitting on the lap of Hunter Helmsley, one arm around the older man's shoulder while he laughed. Hunter was probably the richest man in the entire city and practically owned everything in Chicago. He was the Chairman and CEO of Helmsley Incorporated which allowed him to dip his mountain of funds elsewhere around the city.

Sitting at the table with them was Randy Orton. Randy worked with Hunter at the same company as the Managing Director. Seth had told him that Randy had come from a rich family back in St Louis but had worked incredibly hard to get to where he was today. Dean had only known all about both Randy and Hunter because Seth was shamelessly fucking both of them. Although Hunter didn't know that Seth was sleeping with Randy as well.

Dean chuckled as he walked back towards the bar, placing his tray down on the marble surface. He thought he was bad seducing Wade, spending a few nights a week down on his knees and on his back for the handsome Brit but Seth always seemed to outdo him in that regard. His lips curled into a smirk. He knew he had Wade wrapped around his finger. He barely had to do anything and the British man would buy him just about anything he wanted. Life was good for him.

He was snatched from his thoughts when he felt an almighty presence beside him. He turned his head and swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw Wade's friend Roman standing there smirking at him. Dean's lips curled into a grin. "Can I help you?"

Roman chuckled. "The only way you can help me is if you come home with me tonight instead of Wade."

"And why should I do that?" Dean shot back. "Wade gives me everything I want."

"I have a bigger dick and a bigger bank account." Roman shot back. "Think about it."

Dean watched the taller, older man walk away from him. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, his skin felt like it was on fire and Roman hadn't even done anything to him. All he'd promised him was some dick. And it wasn't even like Wade hadn't promised him that either. He shook his head and walked away from the bar, taking a step into the staff only area that was just to the side of where the restrooms were.

He glanced into the mirror, his pupils were wide and dark with lust. He would gladly have sex with both men tonight.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Seth's voice carried across the small area.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"Fuck off you are." Seth commented. "I saw Wade's friend talking to you. Is that why you're rattled?"

"He wants me to come home with him." Dean answered.

Seth's brow furrowed. "And? Whats the problem?"

"Wade? Maybe?" Dean gave his friend a funny look.

Seth waved his hand. "Who cares? We're only going to be this young and this fuckable to those rich, older men for a short amount of time. Make the most of it while you still can and get _all_ the dick you want."

Dean scowled at him. "You're a ho."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry I can't hear you over my designer clothes and my Range Rover." He gave his friend a look. "Go out there and get it."

Dean merely rolled his eyes as he watched Seth strut past him. Maybe Seth was right. After all, Seth got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted from two wealthy men. And why the hell couldn't he do that too? He was just as hot as Seth. He fixed up his hair before he turned to walk out of the staff only area, the only question on his mind was who he would go home with tonight.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Anddd I'm back! Let me know what you guys think of this one! If you guys hate it, of course I'll pull it down. Ho Seth in Heartless will be a saint compared to this Seth. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean let out a heavy sigh of relief when the lights finally came on and the main entry door was closed, the lock turning echoing around the bar. He was glad that tonight's shift was almost over. Tonight had felt like an eternity had passed from the moment that Wade had walked into the establishment until the time that he and Roman had both left. Wade had been overly affectionate, whispering naughty things in Dean's ear before he left. Roman on the other hand, slipped a business pocket into the back of his skin tight pants.

He walked around the establishment, picking up as many empty glasses as he could carry in one hand before he placed them on bar where another one of the workers would put them straight into the dishwasher. His mind was a million miles away, trying to decide what he was going to do and whose house he was going to pay an early morning visit to. He glanced down at the watch on his left wrist. It was already quarter to two in the morning. Not that it really mattered. Wade was always ready to go whenever he was.

His thoughts switched to Roman. Dean could tell that the Samoan man was strong. There was clear outlines of his muscles underneath his well fitted charcoal suit. He could tell that Roman was the kind of man who would use his strength in a way to absolutely dominate his lover in all the right ways. He felt a shiver rush through his body from just the thought.

"So. Whose bed are you gonna rock tonight Dean?" Seth called out to him from the other side of the bar.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Whoever picks up their phone I guess."

Tyler scoffed loudly. "You're gonna pass up on having some of that Samoan beef cake for a night with boring old Barrett?" He rolled his eyes. "Wow. I knew you were an uggo but I didn't know you were dumb as dog shit too."

"You know, it's funny." Dean started.

"What is? Your face?" Tyler snickered.

"No." Dean answered. "I could take both of their dicks at once and my ass still wouldn't be as loose as yours."

Seth laughed so loud that it echoed around the room. The rest of their coworkers snickered loudly while Tyler scowled. "So. Loose ass Tyler. Tell me." He couldn't wipe the grin off his face if he tried. "Does Baron like that saggy, loose ass of yours?"

"Shut up!" Tyler snapped loudly. "At least when I suck dick, the whole of Chicago can't hear me. Slurpin' Seth."

"Mmmm." Seth fake moaned as loudly as he could. "I just love the taste of million dollar dick. It's gotta taste better than that hundred thousand dollar dick that Baron has."

"Tyler had his chance at million dollar dick but Wade got bored of him after the first fuck." Dean grinned over at Seth. "You wanna know why?"

"Why?" Seth's grin was so wide it was almost vertical. He loved absolutely any chance he got to take a swipe at Tyler.

"Cause he's a fucking starfish!" Dean answered matter-of-factly. He looked over at Tyler whose eyes were almost narrowed into slits. "Well, honey, don't just lay on your back and take it. Do some damn work."

"Shut the fuck up!" Tyler snapped. "You don't know _anything_ about me!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What the _fuck_ is going on out here?" All the workers looked over to the door where they heard the voice of their boss. Cody Rhodes was a few inches shorter than Dean and Seth with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. Cody had been the manager of 'The Gentleman's Club' since the first day that the doors had opened. The club had been one of his dreams to open up and his rich boyfriend had been more than happy fund it for him.

Tyler jumped in first. "Dean and Seth were-"

"I don't care what they were doing." Cody snapped. "I'm trying to close up in there and I can't with you three idiots carrying on." He glanced around the bar and watched as all of his staff members heads dropped. "Now shut up and get this place cleaned up!"

Cody glanced over at Seth, his eyes narrowing and flashing a warning sign at the dark haired man. He knew Seth was the instigator. He was always the one who made Tyler arch his back up and screech and howl about something or other. Seth reminded him of how he used to be when he was Seth's age and maybe that's why he let Seth get away with whatever he wanted. He turned and left the room.

The room stayed silent for the next fifteen minutes while the last of the bar was cleaned up properly before they could finally call it a night. Tyler deliberately barged past Dean and Seth, the ridiculously oversized fur coat that he always wore scratching at their bare arms while he stormed out. Both men just shared a look before they grabbed their own coats. Even though they were now into Spring, the early mornings were still freezing.

Dean did up his thick, woolen jacket that Wade had bought him mid way through Winter. It was black and fit him perfectly, the warmness that the garment created for him made it easy enough for him to not wear anything underneath it to and from work. He wondered what sort of clothes Wade would buy for him during Spring and Summer. And what he could get Roman to buy him as well.

"You ready to go?" Seth asked him. He had just finished tying his scarf around his neck and buttoning up his own expensive jacket. His was a thick parka jacket with a woolen hood.

Dean nodded and they left the bar. The weather outside was fresh and thankfully not raining. Their apartment was only a few blocks away from work so they always walked instead of driving. He heard Seth shiver from beside him and then felt the younger man's arm slip around his so that they were now walking arm in arm. He didn't know if this was actually helping Seth warm up but it didn't bother him.

"I'm gonna go to the gym later on in the day. Do you wanna come?" Seth asked. He groaned. "Why is still so fucking cold?! Ugh!"

"It's not even that cold Seth." Dean laughed. "And yeah I'll come to the gym with you."

"You won't be out too late?" Seth grinned at him.

Dean shook his head, a matching grin on his face. "Even if I was, I can't miss gym sessions. This body has gotten me so much."

Seth laughed loudly. He didn't care that it was an ungodly hour of the morning or if someone was to wake from their sleep to yell at him. That was the furthest thought he had. Not that he ever really cared about other people that weren't himself. "Have you decided whose dick you'll be having yet?"

"Roman's pretty fucking hot so I want him to work for it." Dean answered.

"You're going to Wade's then?" Seth asked. He watched his friend nod. "And how will you make Roman work for it?"

"The usual way." Dean answered casually. "I'll tease him to the point that he'll be begging for a piece of me."

Seth gave him a funny look. "Why don't you just suck his dick and get him to spend all his money on you?"

"Cause that's how I got Wade." Dean responded.

"And? What's the problem with that?" Seth cocked an eyebrow. "It got me a Range Rover. It got you a Mercedes. And it got us a rent free apartment. And everything that your heart desires." He looked at his friend curiously. "I don't know why you're trying to change a winning formula."

Dean just shrugged. "I just want to try something different."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot. But I still love you."

Dean rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he saw their homophobic neighbour who lived upstairs from them, Jack, stepping out the front of their apartment building. He pulled Seth closer to him, the younger man also silent. Jack was tall with wide, broad shoulders and blonde hair. He was strong and intimidating.

Jack's lips twitched into a grin when he saw his two neighbours approaching him. "Well, well. If it isn't the faggot parade."

"Are you still stuck in high school? I heard _all_ of your insults years ago." Seth shot back. His brown eyes were narrowed. Back in high school, he'd had a bully who would tease him mercilessly but would ultimately become the guy whose dick he sucked first. Jack didn't scare him. He intimidated him but he wasn't afraid of him.

Jack balled his fists together. "Why don't I shut your faggot mouth for good?"

"Why don't you?" Seth poked. "Let's see what happens when you do that and my boyfriend finds out and gets to you."

Jack shot him a puzzled look. "Isn't that guy-" He gestured to Dean. "-you're boyfriend?"

Dean laughed. "Gay men can live together and not be dating, you know."

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot." Jack snapped at him. "I should just smash _your_ face in instead."

"Go ahead." Dean shot back. "My boyfriend will beat the shit out of you."

Jack just groaned. He waved his hands in the air before storming past them and out onto the street, heading to wherever his destination was.

Dean laughed again. "That guy is the biggest fucking idiot I have ever met."

Seth nodded as he opened the door to their apartment building. He glanced around the empty lobby as they moved towards the elevator. "You don't think he'd actually do something to us, do you?"

"I don't know." Dean answered honestly. "I think his bark is worse than his bite." He saw Seth nod. "I went to school with a guy like him. He used to say stuff like that to me everyday until he cornered me in the change rooms, locked the door and fucked me into oblivion."

Seth laughed. "Same thing happened to me. Stupid insecure fucking straight guys with a tendency to want men."

"Hey, if it wasn't for them we wouldn't have what we have now." Dean pointed out.

The lift dinged and both men stepped out and walked down the corridor. They were still joined together, their arms still looped. Dean pulled out his apartment key and they stepped inside.

Their apartment was very modern. It had two large bedrooms, a spacious kitchen and a separate dining and living area. The walls were white, the carpet was grey and the kitchen bench tops were charcoal. Their leather couches were black and always stayed in pristine condition despite the fact that they saw a lot of action. They had both spent a long time when they first moved to Chicago picking out exactly what they wanted. They both didn't get it right away but with some persistence and some very happy funding, they finally had their dream apartment.

"What time are you going to Wade's?" Seth asked while he took off his winter coat.

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm just gonna ring him and see if he's awake."

He walked through the living room and down the hallway to his bedroom. He stepped into his room and unlocked his phone. He scrolled through his phone until he landed on his desired contact. He held the phone up against his ear. The phone rang once, twice, before it was answered.

"Hello?" Wade's voice came groggily down the line.

"Hey Wade." Dean purred as he threw himself onto his bed. "I've just got home from work. Do you still want me to come over?"

"I'd fucking love you to." Wade said through the line. "When are you leaving?"

"I just want to change my pants and I'll be over." Dean grinned even though Wade couldn't see him.

"Okay. See you soon, sweet cheeks." Wade chuckled. "I hope you're ready to ride my dick."

"I always am." Dean answered. "See you soon."

Dean hung up the phone and climbed off the bed. He undid his heavy, woolen coat and carelessly threw it onto the bed. He quickly yanked off his shoes and then pulled off his skin tight, leather pants. Normally by the end of the night, they were stuck like glue to his thighs and tonight was no different. He was able to ease them off his legs, leaving them in a pile on the floor before he snapped off the black g-string he always wore underneath them. He contemplated a shower for a moment but quickly changed his mind, deciding that it wouldn't be worth it.

He tugged open his closet door and reached for his black trench coat. He figured that it probably wouldn't be worth wearing much of anything over to Wade's tonight. He grabbed the pair of grey sweat pants that were hanging over the foot of the bed and pulled them up before he threw on his coat. He raced around the room, grabbing his wallet and his car keys, sliding them into the pockets before it was finally time to leave.

As he walked out towards the front door, he was met by Seth. "I'll see you when I get back." He waved as he slipped on a pair of shoes while barreling out the door. He barely heard Seth say 'goodbye' to him as he raced down the corridor and towards the lift. It felt like an eternity for him to get to the basement level where his Mercedes was waiting for him right next to Seth's Range Rover.

He unlocked the door and slid into the expensive, luxury leather seats. He smiled as he pushed the key into the ignition and turned it, the car purring to life. He pulled out of his spot and made his way out of the parking area and across town to where Wade's house was. In peak traffic, this ride could take him more than half an hour but as it was early morning and there was no one else about, he made it there in ten minutes.

Dean pulled up into the usual spot in front of Wade's townhouse. It was a nice house with bricks on the exterior and large black, iron gates that hid it from the general public. His brand new Mercedes easily fitting in right behind Wades own black Mercedes. He shuffled around in the car. He'd thrown on only a pair of grey sweatpants underneath his trench coat but now he was at his destination, he didn't need them.

He threw his sweatpants onto the passenger seat before he opened up the drivers door. He closed the door as quietly as he could before locking the expensive car with a click of his button. He made his way to the front door, barely enough light coming from the bulbs that surrounded the front door. His hand lifted and he knocked three times on the mahogany door.

He glanced around his surroundings, checking that he was definitely alone which he knew he was. He didn't know why he always double checked that fact but it was something he couldn't help. The door was opened barely a minute later by the handsome Brit.

Dean swallowed hard. Wade was dressed in only a pair of loose hanging sweatpants that were hanging so low that the top of his pubic hair was poking out. He licked his lips shamelessly, stepping into the house and slamming their lips together. His hands went up to grab at the back of Wades head and his shoulder while wades large hands slid down and grabbed at his hips and his ass.

Wades eyes slipped shut and he swiped his tongue at Deans bottom lip while pulling the younger man into his house and shutting his front door at the same time. His hands dipped a little lower and grabbed at the two mounds of ass cheeks that were hidden underneath the trench coat. His hands slipped under the material and he groaned into the kiss. Of course Dean was naked. He didn't know why that would surprise him.

He lifted Dean up and made the younger man lock his legs around his waist before he broke the kiss. "You little slut. Wearing nothin' under your coat." He chuckled lightly.

"I didn't see any point." Dean shot back. "I figured you'd have my clothes off in two minutes of being here."

"You guessed right." Wade grinned. He carried Dean up the stairs and into his bedroom, the pair sharing kisses and dirty talking the entire time.

He kicked open his bedroom door and closed the gap between the door and his bed. He eased Dean down onto the bed before he climbed on top. Their lips joined again in passionate open mouthed kiss that had Dean rutting his hips up against his. He could feel his own cock throbbing from inside of his sweatpants.

Wade rolled them over so that Dean was on top. His hands stayed planted on Deans ass cheeks, his hands squeezing and grabbing at them. He broke their kiss. "You've gotta take this damn coat off."

Dean slithered off of Wades lap and stood just in front of the bed. He undid the buckle and opened up the coat. He heard the groan from the bed and saw that Wade was now completely naked. He turned on his side, giving Wade the full view. "See something you like?"

Wade nodded vigorously. "Can I take photos of you?"

Dean smirked. He just got an idea. This would make Roman want him more. "If you take them with my phone." He passed the phone over to the other man who was grinning from ear to ear.

Wade held the phone up once he'd unlocked it and gotten into the camera option and snapped several photos of Dean just like this, naked and posing and looking fantastic. He really felt lucky that he'd been able to bag a man that looked as hot as Dean was. His body was amazing, his muscles ripped in all the right places. It was his ass that was Wade's favourite though. It was rounded perfectly and it always felt so good to be inside of.

Dean smirked as he watched Wade snap photo after photo of him. He'd never done this with Wade before. Sure he'd done it with other men in the past and had even taken photos of Seth to send out to whatever man he was sleeping with. He slowly dropped down onto his knees in front of the bed in front of Wade who still had the phone up. His hand wrapped around his cock and he pumped it slowly while waiting for the other man to get off of the bed.

Wade jumped off the bed and stood in front of Dean. He locked his eyes with the younger man and took in a deep breath. He could clearly see the lust in those blue orbs, his pupils dilating slightly as his lips parted and his hand wrapped around Wade's cock. Wade took a deep breath, his cock throbbing in Dean's grasp. He watched as the younger man leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth, his lips wrapping around it and swallowing all the way down. He felt the groan leave his lips as he shuddered slightly. Damn Dean was good at head.

Dean kept his eyes open and locked onto Wade's as he bobbed his mouth up and down. His lips suctioned tighter and tighter, his cheeks hollowing in and out on every alternate move while he bobbed. He moaned around Wade's cock, knowing full well that the older man absolutely _loved_ that. He felt a hand slide down and weave through his still gelled back hair and force him right down to the base while Wade pumped his hips in and out of his hot, wet mouth. He moaned again, his hand on his own cock pumping just a little bit faster, a little bit more urgently.

Wade pulled Dean's mouth off of his cock after a few more long, delicious sucks. He would have loved to let Dean keep going but he wanted more. No, he _needed _more. "C'mon. Get on the bed."

Dean watched as Wade jumped onto his bed and lay down flat against the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. He rose from his knees and crawled across the bed until he was straddling the older man. He licked his lips and sat up straight while his hand wrapped around Wade's thick, wet cock and guided it towards his entrance. Sure, he hadn't had any prep but he liked it better that way. He rubbed the swollen, red head against his hole and grinned as Wade let out a groan.

With one swift move, he sunk down on the thick shaft, his ass sliding down the other man's cock until his ass cheeks rested against hip bones. His hands went to rest on Wade's chest while Wade's hands grabbed at his hips. He smirked down at the older man while he began to rock his hips back and forth. It was slow at first, his ass working Wade's cock into a frenzy and he hadn't even really begun. He could already feel the older man's dick throbbing inside of him.

Wade's fingers tightened around Dean's hips. He thrust his own hips up, causing a surprised moan to leave the younger man's lips. He liked that noise. He did it again, eliciting yet another moan and a push of the hips back against him. "Am I gonna do all the bloody work?" He winked up at Dean who merely smirked back at him.

Dean planted his hands on Wade's chest and pushed down lightly. His legs squeezed tighter on either side of Wade's before he lifted his ass up and smacked it back down. He started off at a slow pace, the sound of their skin colliding over and over again causing moans and groans to be pulled from both their lips.

His pace quickened, the sound of their bodies meeting again and again growing louder with each bounce of Dean's ass. He felt Wade's hands slide around from his hips to land on his cheeks. He gasped loudly when he could feel those large hands spreading his ass cheeks apart before pushing them back together again. He could feel his neglected cock throbbing against his abdomen, knowing that he was almost there already.

"Fuck. You're so fucking hot Dean." Wade grunted. His own hips had started bucking up against Dean's bouncing, trying to find that spot deep inside of him.

Dean let out an unearthly moan, his hips bucking down against Wade's thick cock, desperate for more. His bounces sped up, the sound of their skin colliding over and over was only drowned out by the sound of his loud, almost whorish moans. He always moaned louder for Wade. He just wanted the older British man to know just how good he was.

His bouncing never stopped as one of his hands left Wade's chest to wrap around his cock. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching, his stomach clenching and curling while the overwhelming feeling of lust embraced him. His hand was almost like a blur on his cock, his fingers squeezing around his hot flesh at the same time his hips kept moving. He whined, pushing down on Wade's cock hard. "I'm so close Wade. Nngh."

"Cum for me baby." Wade purred. He could feel his own orgasm approaching the harder and faster Dean moved on top of him. His cock was pulsating inside of Dean's tight heat. But he wanted Dean to cum first. The younger man _had_ to cum first.

They continued like this for only a little while longer, both on the brink of orgasm, ready to tip over. Dean kept rutting his hips and pumping his cock until finally he let go, the coil in the pit of his stomach unraveling as he moaned out Wade's name so loudly that he was sure he would have woken the neighbours. He didn't care though as his warm cum spurted onto Wade's stomach.

Wade wasn't far behind. Watching Dean orgasm was always an easy way for him to let go. He felt his toes curling, his stomach clenching before he let his orgasm wash over him and with a groan of the younger man's name, he came deep inside of him.

They stayed like that for a minute, both men coming down from their highs and taking the time to breathe properly. Wade was the first to speak, gently patting Dean on the ass before he did. "I hate to kick you out but I have to go to sleep."

"I'll just clean up and I'll be gone." Dean smiled at him as he slipped off of the older man's thighs and headed towards the bathroom. He quickly cleaned up before he left the bathroom. He wasn't surprised at all to find that Wade was asleep.

He pulled his clothes on and grabbed his phone before he left the townhouse. He unlocked his car and sat in there for a moment before he really got an idea. He unlocked his phone and scrolled through his photos, picking his best photo. He pulled the business card that Roman had given him out of his wallet and sent the photo to that number with the caption _'What you could have x'_

He smiled as he started up the car. Oh yes, Roman would be begging in no time.

**TBC**

**A/N:** sorry about the delay in the update! Hope it was worth the wait! Be ready for more ho antics ahead. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth stirred from his sleep, his body rolling over in his Queen sized bed only to collide with a firm lump on the other side. His brown eyes slowly opened. He very specifically remembered falling asleep alone. His brow creased when he realized it was Dean that was the sleeping form beside him. It had been a long time since Dean had slept in his bed with him and he was curious as to why this morning was the morning that he'd suddenly decided to rejoin him.

He nudged his friend in the arm to try and wake him but Dean merely groaned in his sleep. "Dean." He shoved the other man hard in the back with his hands.

Dean jolted awake. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is you're in my bed!" Seth said sharply. He sat up in his bed and folded his arms across his chest. "These sheets are damn expensive, you know."

"Sorry." Dean mumbled. "I just didn't want to sleep alone."

Seth gave his friend an odd look. "What happened?"

"Nothing really happened." Dean answered. He saw Seth shoot him a disbelieving look. "Wade kicked me out as soon as we'd finished fucking and then I sent Roman a nude pic that Wade took of me last night."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Wade kicked you out right after? So what? Do you want a fucking pity party or something?"

"Well no." Dean replied. "But don't you feel shitty when Hunter or Randy tells you to leave straight after?"

"No." Seth answered sharply. "Because to Hunter I'm his dirty secret. And to Randy, I'm just a fuck." He waved his hand as if to signal the end of the conversation. "Enough of that. Are you going to show me this nude you sent to that hunky Samoan? And what was his reply?"

"I haven't checked my phone yet actually." Dean threw the covers off of him and jumped out of the bed. He heard a disgusted noise come from his friend. "What?"

"You slept naked in _my_ _bed_?!" Seth exclaimed.

"And? Its not like you haven't seen me naked before." Dean responded as he fixed the sheets he'd ruffled as he'd gotten up.

Seth rolled his eyes again. "Just get your damn phone and meet me in the kitchen. But please, put some pants on."

Dean left the room and headed down the corridor to his bedroom. He didn't really know why he felt nervous about showing Seth his photo, after all they'd shared tonnes of nudes photos before. It was probably more that he was nervous of Roman's reaction more than anything. He twisted open the door knob that led into his bedroom. He shivered as he stepped inside. His room was _always_ colder than Seth's. It didn't matter what time of the day or year it was, his room always felt like an ice palace.

He grabbed the pair of sweat pants he'd left laying on top of his bed and pulled them up his strong legs. He glanced over at his bedside table and saw his phone there. There was a little blue light on the left hand corner that was blinking at him. His stomach lurched. He reached for his phone and clicked the small oval button at the bottom of his Samsung. There was two messages. One from Wade and one from Roman. He unlocked the phone and read the one from Wade first.

_'So how about you send me some of those photos I took of you last night? ;)'_

Dean grinned and attached a few of the photos to a text message before hitting send. He scrolled through his messages and opened up the one from Roman.

_'Very nice. But do you think you could handle this?'_

Underneath the text was a picture. And the picture was of Roman's dick. His dick was everything that Dean thought it would look like, the thickness, the swollen head, hell, even the colour was how he'd imagined it. He locked his screen and ran out of his bedroom, making a beeline for where Seth was in the kitchen, making their coffees.

Seth glanced over as he saw Dean strolling into the kitchen. His friend had a strange look on his face and when he saw the phone in the older man's hand he knew immediately it was to do with whatever Roman had said. He pressed the button on the expensive coffee machine that started to make their hot beverages. "So are you going to tell me what the hell he said?!"

Dean smirked and closed the gap between them. He slid the phone across the marble counter and watched as Seth's brown orbs widened.

Seth put the phone down and gave him a disturbed look. "And to think you went to Barrett's house last night instead of his."

"Uh. Wade still has a pretty big dick." Dean pointed out.

Seth shot him a skeptical look. "Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or you?"

"Shut up." Dean snapped as he tried to snatch back his phone.

"I haven't looked at the photo you sent him yet." Seth stole the phone just out of Dean's grasp while his finger scrolled along the touch screen.

"Are you at least going to finish making breakfast?" Dean asked.

Seth scoffed. "I'm busy. You can take over that task now."

Dean watched as his friend grabbed the espresso sized cup of coffee right off the machine and made his way towards the dining table. He rolled his eyes and grabbed another cup from the cupboard before making his own coffee. "What did you want for breakfast? Eggs?"

"Yeah. Whatever you want to make me." Seth called back from the dining table. He wasn't really paying attention to Dean in the kitchen, his eyes focused solely on the small screen in front of him. He finally managed to scroll past the picture of Roman's dick and actually look at the picture that Dean had sent the Samoan man.

He clicked on the image to make it larger and he had to hold back a noise. Dean was completely naked in the picture. He was turned slightly on his side with one hand wrapped around the base of his cock. He had a smirk on his lips as his eyes locked with the camera. Dean looked good. His eyes shamelessly raked over every inch of his friends body. He hadn't realized that Dean was in such good shape.

He only glanced up from the screen when he heard the sound of a plate being placed in front of him. He finally put the phone down. "Okay. This might be a weird question. But." He started. He could sense the apprehension that was coming from his friend. "When did you get so _hot_?"

"Whoa!" Dean held his hands up. "I don't have nearly enough money to date you. And plus. Ew."

Seth wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What do you mean _ew?_"

"Seth. You're like my brother." Dean answered after a mouthful of eggs. "Last time I ever sleep in a bed with you. You might try something with me."

Seth scoffed loudly. "Oh. Whatever."

Dean merely shook his head as he continued eating the breakfast he'd made for them. He took a sip of the long black he'd made himself before he spoke again. "What time did you want to go to the gym?"

"Well." Seth started as he glanced over at the time that was illuminated on the oven. "It's almost Eleven now. How about twelve-thirty/one?"

Dean shrugged. "You know I'm easy for whatever."

"Well we already knew that." Seth pointed out. "But I _was_ talking about the gym.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up and eat."

* * *

A few hours later and the two men were walking out their front door and heading towards the gym. Their apartment building was pretty central to everything so they rarely had to drive anywhere if it was right in the city. Their gym was situated a few blocks in the opposite direction of where their workplace was. The weather outside was still quite crisp but the sun was shining on them, making for a nice walk through the city.

Seth had decided to wear the tightest pair of gym shorts that he owned. They were a stretchy, cotton material that clung to every muscle in his thighs and highlighted his ass perfectly. He'd deliberately worn these shorts as well as a tight, white singlet because he knew that the attractive trainer was going to be there today. Every time he went to the gym, he always hoped that he would be there. Not that he really needed another man chasing after him but the attention never went astray.

Dean was dressed more like a normal gym goer. He was wearing a pair of mid-thigh blue gym shorts with a thick red stripe that ran down the side of them. He also had on a black short sleeved t-shirt. He glanced to his left at Seth who seemed to be lost in his own world. And so was he, truthfully. His thoughts had barely strayed away from Roman all day, the two exchanging a few texts back and forth before they'd left for the gym.

They reached the gym in a relatively short amount of time. Seth led the way, his hand pushing the glass door open as they stepped inside. They smiled at the receptionist who checked them in before they walked into the gym together. His brown orbs scanned the room, searching for the attractive trainer, a smirk growing on his lips when he saw the other man across the room helping another gym patron with the weights.

"Don't you have enough men chasing you?" Dean whispered in his ear. His own line of sight following Seth's and landing on an attractive man with a strong, fit body. "Whats his name?"

"I don't want to date him or anything. " Seth dismissed as they made their way towards the change rooms. "He's good for a flirt. And his name is John."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're an attention whore, you know that right?"

"Says you whose chasing other men as well." Seth pointed out.

"Um. I'm only chasing one. You've got, what, ten other men in line?" Dean jabbed while he shoved his coat and his other belongings inside of the locker.

Seth shoved him playfully. "Shut up. I didn't say I was going to sleep with him."

Dean grinned. "I bet you will."

Seth shrugged his shoulders as he closed his own locker. "Well if he offers it up, I can't really refuse, now can I?"

Dean merely rolled his eyes as the duo exited the change rooms and made their way out to their preferred equipment. He watched as Seth made an instant beeline for the personal trainer on the other side of the room while he walked over to the treadmills. He did his usual warm up before he hopped onto the treadmill, his ear buds in and cranking up his favourite music. He wanted to get in a good work out today.

Roman had barely stepped inside of his usual gym when his gaze landed on the man on the treadmills. He smirked. Of course he'd run into Dean here. Not that it bothered him. He was actually hoping to see the younger man when he was by himself without the probing eyes of Wade watching his every move. He quickly went into the change rooms and threw his bag into one of the lockers before he made his way back out and over to the treadmills.

He deliberately jumped onto the one that was right next to Dean, a smirk on his lips as he plugged his ear phones in and began his run. He'd barely started his run when he felt a hand on his right arm. He pulled his headphones out and shot Dean a cocky grin. "I didn't recognize you with a shirt on."

Dean laughed as he jumped off of the treadmill. His heart racing as he watched Roman do the same. "What are you doing here?" His chest was still heaving slightly from his exercise.

"I come here most days during my lunch break for my work out." Roman answered honestly. "I'm glad I ran into you."

Dean gave him a curious look. "Why?"

"Because I want you to have dinner with me." Roman grinned at him.

"When?" Dean's grin mirrored the attractive Samoan's.

"Tonight?" Roman asked hopefully.

"I can't tonight. I have work." Dean answered.

"Tomorrow?" Roman asked.

"I'll save your guesses." Dean answered. "I only get Sunday nights off."

"Sunday night it is then." Roman smirked at him. "Where do you want to go?"

Dean thought about it for a moment. "The most expensive place you can take me to."

Roman laughed. "Alright. You've got it."

"I'll race you to ten miles!" Dean grinned as he jumped back onto the treadmill and began running again.

Roman jumped straight onto his own treadmill and began running. "Prepare to eat my dust."

"As long as you're ready to eat my ass." Dean winked right back at him.

Roman merely shook his head, the grin on his face from ear to ear as he tried to outrun the younger man.

Seth smirked as he watched the two from across the room before he turned back to the trainer who was standing in front of him. John was handsome. He had a very masculine jaw line with blue eyes that sparkled every time he smiled. He had a very muscular body with strong arms that he was sure would be great to be wrapped up in. John would have been his type if he wasn't looking for someone who could take care of him for the rest of his life.

"You have great arms." Seth purred as his hand traced over the other man's biceps.

"When are you going to let me take you out for that coffee?" John smiled at him, his dimples on full display as he asked the question.

"Probably never." Seth smirked back. "You know I have a guy I'm seeing."

"And yet you're here talking to me and not with him." John countered.

"Well he is at work." Seth answered right back.

"Come for a drink with me tonight then?" John asked.

"I can't. I'm working." Seth replied. "You could always come see me at work."

John creased his brow. "Where do you work?"

"This place called 'The Gentleman's Club'. It's a bar." Seth answered. "It's on East Lake Street."

"I'll see you tonight." John winked. "I gotta get back to my other clients."

Seth swaggered away, a cocky smirk on his lips. He didn't even begin to question that he'd have three men that he'd sleep with in the same place at the same time. He merely shrugged his shoulders. More men that wanted to fuck him meant more tips for him. And that would sure as hell piss Tyler off.

**TBC**

**A/N:** so Dean and Roman have a date. And Seth invited John to his work where Hunter and Randy will be as well. Uh oh. Things are bound to get murky. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

The first thing that Dean noticed when he saw Roman walk into the bar was that he was by himself. Wade was nowhere near the handsome Samoan man and not even in the establishment at all. He found it particularly odd that Wade wasn't there considering he rarely, if ever, missed a night at 'The Gentleman's Club'. He supposed that the Brit must have been held up at work or with something in his personal life. He tried not to get too dejected. He still had Roman to keep him entertained after all.

He crossed the room towards the attractive man who was currently seated at the furthest table from where he was. With each step he took, he felt Roman's grey orbs raking over his in-shape body. He was embarrassed to feel a slight blush creep up his cheeks. He hadn't been this nervous around another man since just after he'd gotten out of High School. His stomach did back flips as he closed the gap between them, his mind racing with all the things he wished for the Samoan man to do to him.

"Hi Roman." He purred once he got to the table. He cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence. "By yourself tonight?"

Roman smirked right back at him. "Yes I am. Wade got caught up with work."

"That's fine. You're more than enough fun." Dean winked at him.

"Damn. I ask you out on _one_ date and you're practically gagging for it." Roman grinned. "I didn't realize it was so easy to get into your pants."

Dean clucked his tongue twice and shook his head. "Honey, you gotta work harder than that to get me into bed."

Roman's grin widened. "We'll see about that."

Dean merely rolled his eyes with a cheeky grin on his face. He hoped his reputation with Wade hadn't already preceded whatever he was going to have with Roman. "Now what can I get you?"

"Hmm." Roman tapped his chin a few times. "You bent over this table with your juicy ass up in the air ready for me to fuck you would be perfect."

Dean smiled right back at him. "I meant to drink Roman."

"Oh." Roman feigned innocence before his lips cracked into a grin so large it was almost vertical. "I'll have a double Whiskey thanks."

Dean grinned right back at him. "Coming right up."

Dean made sure to deliberately shake his hips from side to side as much as he could as he walked over to the bar. He gave the drink order to their bartender Zack who politely smiled back at him and told him it wouldn't be too long. He glanced over his shoulder and locked his gaze directly with Roman's. He smirked and shot the other man a wink.

He was just about to turn away from the bar and serve another table when he felt a hand grab onto his forearm. He turned his head and locked his gaze with the pale blue eyes of a new customer. It took him a moment before he recognized just whose eyes they belonged to. It was the trainer from the gym that he and Seth always went to. _'Fuck. What's his name? What's his name? James? John? Jack?'_ he thought as he racked his brain for the man's name. He was admittedly a little surprised as to why this guy was even here considering Seth was always all over Hunter like a rash when he was at work. "Hi." He finally said after what felt like a lifetime. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah." He watched as the trainer absentmindedly ran a hand across the back of his head. "I'm looking for Seth. Is he working tonight?"

"He is." Dean answered. He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel awkward right now especially for this poor guy. His heart was racing and none of this even really made any difference to his own life. "How about-" He took a deep breath. "-you take a seat. I'll get you a drink and I'll find Seth for you. What's your name?"

"Okay. Yeah. That sounds good." The trainer replied, nodding his head as he eyed off nearby seats. "I'll have a gin and tonic." He paused for a moment. "And it's John."

"Coming right up." Dean smiled as he turned back to the bartender and let out a sigh of relief. He looked up when he saw the two drinks get placed in front of him. "Thanks Zack. You're a life saver."

"It's what I'm here for bro." Zack winked at him and flashed his bright white teeth.

Dean walked over and delivered John's drink first, the trainer flashing him an appreciative smile and thanking him. He walked away from the table when he saw John drain half of the drink in one sip. Obviously the guy was nervous. He hoped Seth wasn't going to hurt this guy too bad but he already knew the answer to that question.

He strolled right back over to Roman's table, the Samoan man's gaze still locked on his body. He still felt that churning excitement in his stomach that he didn't feel with anyone else. Not even the first time he'd met Wade had he been this excited and nervous. He tried to stop his mind from running down the avenue of what he thought he already knew. He hadn't even gotten through a date with Roman yet and he was already jumping the gun. He placed the small glass with the amber liquid in front of the other man. "There you go." He said in a sickly sweet tone that he didn't even know he possessed. He turned, readying to leave. "Let me know when you're ready for the next one."

"Dean." Roman started as he took a sip of his alcoholic drink, a soft hum of delight leaving his lips as he did. He watched Dean turn back around to face him. "Do you dance?"

Dean smirked. "Why do you ask?"

"I would just love to watch you move your body. I'd love to see you grind those hips back and forth, twerk that fat ass of yours." Roman said with a misty look in his eyes as he took another sip from his glass. "Maybe you'd dance for me?"

"Two sips from your drink and you've already turned into some super horny dude." Dean shook his head and let out a light laugh. He very obviously bent down and let his hand dance along one of Roman's strong thighs, the tips sliding along the shiny material of Roman's business pants, his hands not stopping until they landed on the other man's dick. He licked his lips before his hands opened and he grabbed the thick dick he knew was hidden in those pants. He made sure he got as good a feel as he could in the short span of time that he had. His smirk grew when he heard the low groan. He leaned in close, right up against Roman's ear. "I'll let you do everything you want to me and I'll do anything you want. You just have to show me how much you want me."

Roman's grey orbs fluttered shut for a moment as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. He opened his eyes, ready to shoot back a smart remark only to see Dean walking away. His eyes dropped down instantly to the other man's ass, the leather was skin tight and clung to Dean's ass cheeks like they made to fit his body. He shook his head and took another sip from his glass. "Damn. This guy's gonna put me through the ringer." He murmured to himself as he placed his glass back down on the table.

He'd heard plenty of stories about Dean from Wade and almost every detail of their sex life whether he necessarily wanted to actually know or not. He'd laughed at his friend when Wade had told him that he'd bought Dean a new car or when he'd showered Dean with other expensive gifts including a brand new designer wardrobe. But now that he'd actually met the man that had made his friend turn to mush, he could see the appeal. Without even asking for it, there was something about Dean that even compelled Roman to _want_ to do things that would make the other man happy in some way or another.

He wished he could feel bad that he could very easily take Dean away from Wade like he had threatened to on the first night he'd stepped in this place but he didn't. Why should he have to look elsewhere when a man like Dean just happened to stroll past and show him interest? Why should he care that Wade had feelings for him? He shouldn't and he didn't. Dean was fair game and sooner than later, he was going to be his. He kept his gaze on the younger man as he took another sip from his drink.

Dean could feel Roman's gaze on him still and he liked it. No, he _fucking_ loved it. He still wanted to make the Samoan man work for it even if his own willpower was drastically fading and dwindling away with every moment he spent in Roman's presence. If he'd been any less stronger willed, he would have grabbed Roman by the wrist and dragged the handsome man out the back and begged for some of that fat dick. But he had slightly stronger willpower than that. Barely.

He glanced across the bar right over the other side expecting to see Seth sprawled across Hunter's lap, making it very clear exactly whose dick he sucked and got fucked by. He furrowed his brow when he saw that only Hunter was sitting at the table, his eyes glued to his smart phone while he sipped on whatever drink he ordered. He was even more curious as to where Randy was in all of this, the clean-shaven man never far from Hunter's side.

It was like a light bulb went off in his head and he instantly knew where his friend was. And presumably where the third member of the table was. He made a beeline for the 'Staff Only' area, signaling to Cody that he was ducking out for a smoke break. He watched his boss nod and moth _'be quick' _back at him. He walked through the tiled area, stopping briefly at his locker to retrieve his packet of cigarettes and lighter before he walked right out the back of the establishment which had a small patio set up as their staff room.

This is exactly where he found Seth. On his knees and sucking Randy's dick.

He merely rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter that was always tucked into the side of his packet of Marlboro Red's. He placed the end in his mouth and lit the tip, sucking in a long drag before he exhaled a cloud of smoke above his head. He knew he wouldn't be waiting too long if he had to judge on the intensity of Seth's sucking.

Randy glanced over his shoulder when he heard the lighter click. There was a smirk on his lips as he tightened the grip on the back of Seth's head. "Oh look Seth. We have a guest." His smirk only faltered when he let out a loud groan as Seth increased the suction around his cock. He winked at the stranger. "You're cute. What's your name?"

Dean rolled his eyes again as he took another long drag. "Dean."

"Hi Dean. I'm Randy." Randy grinned back at him. He let out another groan but this time he was more frustrated. He knew he was getting close and he already knew that before this hot twink turned up to watch them. "C'mon Seth. You can suck harder than this. Show Dean how good you can suck a dick."

"He's sucked my dick before. I know of his talents." Dean shot back. He watched Randy's eyes glaze over with lust and he got an idea. "We've done lots of things together." He pretended to moan, a grin growing on his lips as he watched Randy grab onto the back of Seth's head with both hands. He could hear the noise of Seth's lips moving up and down and sucking around Randy's cock, the erotic slurping heard barely over Randy's throaty moans and groans. Even in the almost darkness, he could see that Randy was right there on the brink. "I bet you can't tell which one of us topped."

"Seth's the biggest cockslut I've ever met. And I bet you are too." Randy groaned loudly. He could feel the knot that was in the pit of his stomach begin to unravel, his mind blurring with lust the harder Seth's lips sucked and constricted around his arousal. "Keep going Seth. C'mon baby." He only used the pet name when he was just about to cum. He was so close he could almost taste it. "I'm almost fucking there. Yeah babe. C'mon."

Dean smirked. He watched the way that Seth's mouth bobbed up and down, his lips stretching obscenely over the thick cock in his mouth, the slurping noise growing louder in volume the faster he moved. "Maybe you can watch us _play_ one time and find out who loves cock more."

Randy let out a loud moan as he finally let go. Seth's always fantastic ministrations combined with Dean's words and his promise was enough to push him over the edge. He let his eyes roll back into his head as he came into Seth's ever eager mouth. Seth really did have the perfect mouth. But he certainly wouldn't be opposed to trying out the other man who just watched them.

Once he'd finally come down from his high and tucked himself back into his pants, he turned to Dean. "You had better not be lying about letting me watch you two together. That would be so fucking hot."

Dean had a coy smirk on his lips. "You never know what will happen."

Seth watched as Randy walked back into the bar before he got up off the ground, his eyes narrowed at his friend. "Why the _fuck_ did you even do that?" He snapped as he took a cigarette from Dean's packet, lighting it up and exhaling a long breath. He didn't often smoke but it certainly helped hide his cum breath.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I just wanted him to get off so that you wouldn't get into trouble."

Seth rolled his eyes as he took another long drag. "Cody's caught me dozens of times in this position and I haven't been in trouble yet." He had a confident smirk on his lips as he answered his friend.

"You're unbelievable." Dean said sharply.

"Me?!" Seth balked. "What about you? Blabbing to Randy about how we've messed around together. Nobody needs to know about that."

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "We were perfecting our skills when we were younger, that's all it is."

Seth shot him a filthy look. "Still. I hope you were _joking_ about us _playing_-" He pulled another disgusted face. "-together again. I mean, _ew_. I don't want him knowing I've topped. He might want me to top him." He pretended to gag. "I'm _very_ happy to take dick. Thank you."

Dean rolled his eyes again. "I topped _you_ 99% of that time anyway."

"And would you use _all_ of that experience I so graciously gave you to top Wade or Roman?" Seth asked as he stubbed out his cigarette on the paved floor.

Dean stubbed out his own cigarette as if he was stalling for time. "I guess if they _really_ wanted it I would. But if I had the choice: no."

Seth clapped his friend on the shoulder. "See you're a bottom just like me."

Dean gave him a look. "I am _nothing_ like you."

"Oh, honey please. You're _exactly_ like me." Seth shot back as they started to walk back inside. "All you want is a rich man with a big dick. It's what we all want."

Dean opened up his locker and threw his cigarettes back inside. "Then why are you messing around with that trainer?"

"John's nice." Seth said quietly as he took a breath mint out of Dean's locker.

"Who cares if he's nice? Everyone's nice to you Seth." Dean shut the locker door. "We both know he doesn't have a bank account big enough to date you so why the fuck even bother? He's sitting right over on the other side of the bar and he's asking for you by the way."

Seth watched as Dean walked away. He took a deep breath before he walked back out into the bar. He didn't even know why he suddenly felt a little apprehensive. He glanced over at his familiar table seeing Randy and Hunter talking about something. He'd be back over there soon and he waved at Hunter who was already looking over at him. He tore his gaze away from where the two men were seated and headed towards where John was sitting.

He knew he was playing with fire by inviting John here. Actually, that was an understatement. Playing with fire was sleeping with Randy right under Hunter's nose. Inviting John here was like playing with a Molotov cocktail. He knew he had to be very careful with how he acted around John because he was very aware that there was at least two sets of eyes watching his every move.

He made his way to John's table with little to no disruptions. He could see the trainer was also watching him, his blue eyes deliberately raking in every inch of Seth's body. He smirked when he finally reached the table. "Hi John." He purred to the older man. "How are you enjoying being here tonight?"

John's face broke out into a smile. "It's a lot better now that you're here."

Seth smiled. "How's your drink? Would you like another one?"

"I would." John answered. "Gin and tonic."

"I'll be right back with it." Seth replied as he turned and walked towards the bar. He smiled as he saw Zack had already fixed the drink for him. He shot the bartender a grateful smile. He returned to John's table shortly after and placed the small glass on the table in front of him. "There you go."

"Thanks." John smiled as he lifted the drink to his lips and took a long sip. "So is that guy that you are kinda seeing here?"

Seth nodded his head. "Yeah. He's here every night."

"I take it you're going home with him tonight then." John said almost sadly.

"No." Seth said simply. "I was hoping you'd come home with me." He watched as John almost choked on his drink. "I'll come back and see you soon."

He turned and left John sitting there alone at his table. He glanced over at his more familiar table, taking particular note of their drinks. He made a short stop at the bar, grabbing two more bourbons for Randy and Hunter before he finally returned to them. He smiled as he reached the table only to be met with cold gazes. He placed the drinks on the table. "What's wrong?" He directed this more at Hunter who decidedly looked more angry.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Hunter's words were cold as he took a sip from his glass.

Seth waved his hand. "He's just the trainer at my gym."

"You seemed awfully chummy with him." Hunter pointed out.

"Well we are friends." Seth laughed nervously, awkwardly. He always hated lying to Hunter. He was sure Randy could see straight through it but luckily the other man hadn't said anything just yet. "He just came here to see where I worked." He kept an eye on Hunter's body language which still hadn't softened. "I don't know why you're jealous. You know you're the only one for me."

Seth avoided Randy's gaze, knowing that the other man would have the largest smirk on his lips right now. He grabbed Hunter's jaw with his hand and turned it to face him. Their brown eyes locked for a moment and he knew that the jealousy was forgotten. He took this moment to slide his arm around Hunter's neck and sit on the other man's lap. He felt Hunter's arm around his bare waist, pulling him in close.

Hunter broke their eye contact for a moment and turned to Randy. "Get lost for five Orton."

Seth heard the other man get up and leave but his attention was focused on Hunter who had turned his attention back to him as well now. He was a little bit nervous. He smiled at the older man. He didn't really know what their title was but he supposed Hunter was as close to being his boyfriend as he would probably get. He felt Hunter push him over so that he was sitting fully on his lap now.

"Spend tomorrow with me." Hunter wasn't really asking but he didn't really need to ask. "Just you and me all day Saturday."

"What about your wife and your kids?" Seth asked. "I know you don't get to see them very often."

"I want to spend it with you." Hunter smiled up at him. Their faces were close together, close enough to press a kiss to. "Unless you're getting sick of me."

Seth smiled. "I could never get sick of you." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a short, chaste kiss. They'd never really been so affectionate in public before. "Pick me up at 10 tomorrow morning and I'm all yours." He leaned forward and they kissed again, this time a little longer but not too long. He meant the words but he was also still going to take John home tonight.

Dean was completely oblivious to Seth's goings on across the room. His attention was on Roman whose gaze hadn't left him the entire night. He'd been busy, deliberately flirting with other customers in the establishment to try and make Roman jealous. However every time he glanced over in the Samoan's direction, Roman just had a large grin on his face. He wasn't as easy to rile up as Wade was apparently.

After a while, he finally walked back over to where Roman was sitting, a cocky smirk on his lips. He placed yet another whiskey in front of the other man who merely thanked him with the nod of his head before the glass made his way back up to his lips. "I think this might be your last drink for the night." He grinned at the attractive man.

Roman drained more than half of the glass before he put it back on the table. "Ya know, if you're trying to make me jealous, it's not gonna work."

Dean cocked his head to the side, his grin still large. "Why is that?"

"Because." Roman started. "You can pretend you want any of these guys dicks but its mine you want the most."

"Only cause Wade's not here." Dean countered back.

"If you wanted Wade's dick more than mine, you wouldn't have started what you started with me." Roman pointed out. "And you certainly wouldn't' have sent me that nude picture to me. Or even agreed to go on a date with me."

"Alright. You've got a point." Dean grinned. "Two more days and maybe I'll be able to see if its all true."

Roman sipped the last of his liquid on his glass before he placed it back down and stood up. "Since I've been cut off I'm going to call it a night." He reached into his pocket and pulled more than enough to cover his tab and Dean's tip. "I'll see you on Sunday."

Dean opened his mouth to ask why Roman wouldn't be there tomorrow night but was cut off by Roman pressing their lips together. He felt time stop dead in its tracks for the longest time even though their kiss was relatively short. They had more of a spark together than what he and Wade ever had and that terrified him. By the time he'd even been able to react, he'd opened his eyes and Roman was gone.

Tonight sure had been interesting.

**TBC**

**A/N: **another chapter down. So Hunter's jealous and Roman's not. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean awoke to his alarm the following morning, his blue eyes opening and cringing at the bright sun that had crept through his sheer curtains. He groaned as he got out of bed reluctantly. He always tried to wake up at around the same time each morning to avoid ruining his sleeping pattern. This morning was a struggle since he barely slept at all last night, his mind still focused on the split second kiss that Roman had given him, his heart racing from just the thought.

He reached down and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and an old grey t-shirt which had some sort of print on it that had long faded by now. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table, more than a little upset to see that there was no messages from anyone. He opened his bedroom door and made his way towards the kitchen, surprised to see Seth already up and dressed.

Seth was dressed in a pair of tight, charcoal coloured jeans, a white, three-quarter length button up shirt, a pair of black biker boots that just poked out underneath the jeans and a black snapback hat. Dean was sure that every piece that Seth was wearing was from some designer. He felt like he almost choked on whatever cologne that Seth had decided to drench himself in. He walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on before he turned back to his roommate and friend. "Where are you going?"

"I'm spending today with Hunter." Seth answered with a smile. He pulled his phone out of his skin tight pants to check the time for what felt like the hundredth time. "Whenever he decides to get here."

Dean pushed the button on the machine that made his coffee. "Are you coming to work tonight?"

"If I get what I want from Hunter, then no." Seth answered honestly, sitting half on the bar stools while he watched Dean make his hot beverage.

Dean rolled his eyes before he took a sip of the coffee. "Well if you're gonna call in sick, please let me know so I don't look like an idiot."

"Yeah. I will." Seth responded quietly. "Oh, by the way, when John wakes up, can you just let him know I had to go do errands or something?"

Dean nearly spit out his coffee. He swallowed it before he opened his mouth to speak. "What the _fuck_ Seth?! That trainers here?!"

"Shhh!" Seth hissed at him. "Yeah he's here. Yeah I fucked him. Get over it."

"You are a fucking moron." Dean snapped at him. "Why do you need another guy fawning after you for no damn reason?"

"It was a one-time thing." Seth shot back. He heard his phone go off and he gave his friend an apologetic look. Well, the best apologetic look someone could muster considering he didn't care whatsoever. "I've got to go. Can you _please_ just tell him something?"

Seth didn't wait to hear what Dean's response would be, his legs already carrying him out of the apartment. His heart was racing as he closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway to the elevator. He had a spring in his step as he reached the doors and pushed the button. The ride down the ground floor was short and in no time, he was racing out of the building and into Hunter's large, black SUV that was parked right out the front.

He opened the passenger door and slid inside of the expensive car. He closed the door and turned to the other man, an eager grin on his face as he looked at the older man. He leaned across the centre console and pressed a kiss right on Hunter's lips. Their kiss ended much sooner than he hoped for. He lips grew into a wide smile. "Hi."

"Hey yourself." Hunter grinned right back at him. "Do you want to go and grab something to eat?"

"Sure. Where are you going to take me?" Seth glanced over at Hunter who had just pulled out onto the main street.

"Wherever you wanna go." Hunter replied, his eyes focused on the road as he maneuvered through the traffic. "Although there is a nice cafe on the corner of Cedar."

"Sounds great." Seth shot the older man a genuine smile. He reached his hand over to entwine with Hunter's. There was warmth that spread through his entire body when he did that. A happy, content spark that always made him smile. Hunter made him feel like he was worth something more than just a side piece even though he knew that's all he ever could be to the other man.

His mind drifted away as he stared out of the window, the blur of people enjoying their lives doing boring, mundane tasks. He could pretend all he wanted that he didn't care about his feelings but deep down, he wanted that man to fall in love with. He wanted that happily ever after that only fairy tales and stupid Hollywood movies were supposed to get. He hadn't intended to develop feelings for Hunter when they first started sleeping together but things never go the way that he ever intends them to go.

If he had to choose one of the three men he kept dangling on a string, of course he'd pick Hunter every day of the week. And it wasn't for his bank account. Or his dick size. It was because Hunter truly cared for him in a way he'd never had from a significant other before. He knew he was only a hole for Randy to fill when he wanted and there was no feelings attached whatsoever. And while he was sure that feelings could bloom between him and John, there wasn't the same spark that he had with Hunter.

He unintentionally let out a sigh, knowing that he would never fully capture the heart of the man that he truly wanted.

"Hey, you alright?" Hunter's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Seth said quietly. Almost too quietly for the other man to hear.

Hunter nodded his head, already knowing what his companion was thinking about. He knew that whenever Seth got that look on his face that the younger man was thinking about his own future. And possibly a future without him in it. He pulled his large car into a parking spot that was right out the front of the small cafe that sat right on the corner of the street. He turned off the ignition before he turned back to Seth. "You ready?"

Seth's face instantly changed and a large, beaming smile replaced the sullen look that was there barely thirty seconds ago. He jumped out of the car before Hunter had even had a chance to move. He glanced into the cafe. It looked busy in there. He felt a shiver rush through him when he felt Hunter's hand on the small of his back for just the briefest of moments.

Hunter was dressed down today. Seth mostly saw him in a black designer suit with a matching tie. Today he was dressed in a pair of light blue bootleg jeans and a long sleeved, dark grey coloured t-shirt that wrapped tightly around his thick, muscular arms. He followed the older man into the cramped cafe, managing to grab a table that was right in the back next to the window.

They'd barely had a chance to look at the menu before their waitress came around, taking their orders. Seth glanced around the shop. It had a nice, rustic feel to it. It was certainly a lot different to any other place that Hunter had taken him to but it was nice. He was so lost in the scenery that he didn't see the pretty, buxom brunette that was approaching their table.

"Hunter!" Her voice brought Seth out of his trance. He glanced up to see a woman approaching their table. She was dressed in gym gear but was carrying a large coffee. She leaned down to give Hunter a friendly hug and a kiss to the side of his cheek. "Of all the places to run into you!"

"Well at least I know not to come here now since you come here." Hunter teased her with a smile. "Seth, this is my personal assistant Nikki. Nikki, this is my friend Seth."

Seth tried his best to smile but he couldn't hide the jealousy that was radiating out of him.

"He's cute." Nikki remarked. She took a sip of her coffee. "Alright, well I'll leave you two to it. Enjoy your time here. The coffee is great."

Hunter waited until his assistant had left their table and was out of earshot before he spoke. "Seth. You could have at least said hello. Nikki's a lovely woman."

"Are you sleeping with her?" Seth's tone was blunt. The green-eyed monster was rearing its ugly head right now.

"Why would you even think that?" Hunter's tone was low and heavy. "You _know_ that you're the only one I'm sleeping with. Hell, I don't even have sex with my wife anymore." He watched Seth's eyes open with surprise. "Yeah Seth. You're the _only one_. So don't you even start questioning me on my morals."

Seth was very thankful that the food arrived just at that moment saving him and Hunter from another awkward moment. He took a deep breath and had a sip of his coffee. He'd never heard the other man so angry with him before and it startled him. He tried to avoid their eye contact for the rest of their meal.

Seth felt a little better once they'd gotten over the incredibly awkward hump that was breakfast. The words still hung in the air, the same question of 'What if he wants more that I can't give him?' Repeating in both of their heads like a mantra. It was obvious that they both felt the same way about each other. It was also painfully clear that neither would say the words first.

* * *

The rest of the morning they had spent shopping at various high end men's clothing stores. Hunter bought Seth every possible thing he could want in each shop including brand new suits that Seth might not ever get the chance to wear. He didn't feel a single bit of remorse trying on the most expensive items in each shop, testing if Hunter would buy them for him. He always did. It didn't matter that one of the shirts was $500. He always got whatever he wanted.

They appeared to be over their argument at the small cafe, the spark that was always there between them gradually coming back through the day. All Seth had to do was flash Hunter a genuine smile, say genuine words of thanks and Hunter was putty in his hands. He wondered for a moment if it was the same dynamic in Hunter's marriage but even the thought made his stomach curdle. Even just a flash of a thought made him envious beyond words, his own desire to be more than just a dirty little secret grew with each passing second he spent in Hunter's presence.

He supposed that was why he always flirted and slept with other men. Aside from the fact that they were fucking hot men. He guessed it was to fill that void of not being able to fully have what he wanted.

They were back at Hunter's apartment now. The apartment that his wife had no clue of. They always came here when they were about to have sex. Not that he complained one bit. The apartment was in one of the largest buildings that overlooked Lake Michigan. The lake always looked beautiful at night as well as the lit up streets below him. This was the one place he could see himself living for the rest of his life. But he didn't know that he'd get that opportunity.

He glanced over at the man next to him, his heart pumping just a little bit faster. Maybe he made fun of Dean because he couldn't get the same relationship. He internally sighed, trying not to alert the older man that something was troubling him. That didn't work however.

"What are you thinking about?" Hunter's brow was creased as he looked over at Seth, concern clearly present on his face.

Seth shrugged, taking a sip from the wine glass in his grasp. He didn't really like wine but happily drank it whilst with Hunter. At least this one was a little sweeter, he thought as he contemplated his next lot of words. His lips tugged into a soft smile. "Just about you. Me. Everything."

Hunter smirked. "How sweet." He drained the last of his glass before he placed it back onto his coffee table. The glass was leaving a wet ring on the table but the older man didn't care one bit. "I was thinking about you too."

Seth placed his own glass on the coffee table and slid across the leather couch, his hand resting on Hunter's denim clad thigh. "What about me?" He smirked, his hand dancing up the older man's thigh, stopping when he reached his crotch. His fingers squeezed through the heavy fabric, copping a feel of Hunter's growing cock. "Hmm. I think I know what you need."

He leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a heart pounding kiss. Every time he pressed his lips against the older man's, he felt the same fireworks, that same excitement as the first time. His brown orbs slid shut and he leaned further forward into the kiss, his chest pressing against Hunter's shoulder at the same time he felt the older man's hands on his hips, pulling him closer. His lips parted and he allowed in the probing pink tongue.

Hunter groaned into the kiss, his brown eyes closing as he pulled Seth onto his lap. Having Seth like this right on his lap, in his arms made him feel almost complete. Seth was the missing piece of the puzzle and he honestly wished he could give the younger man all that he deserved. He shook these thoughts away from his head as he concentrated on the kiss, concentrated on the way that Seth's ass felt through his too tight jeans. He groaned again, his hands squeezing harder at the glorious cheeks.

His hands slid to just under the younger man's ass, holding on tightly as he stood up, his eyes open as he navigated the short journey. There was only one place he wanted to be right now and that was in the bedroom. He felt one of Seth's hands wrap around the back of his neck, holding him steady as they walked along the carpeted hallway to where the King sized bed was.

Seth's eyes only opened when he was gently placed down onto the satin sheets. He broke the kiss and let his gaze lock with Hunter's for the briefest moment. They had such electricity that passed through them each and every time they even looked at each other. Hunter was between his legs, propped up on his forearms. Seth reached forward and tugged at the long sleeved shirt. There was little to no resistance from the older man to have an article of clothing removed.

Once Seth had pulled the t-shirt over the older man's head and discarded it, he took a moment to look at the other man's body. Even though Hunter was twenty-years older than him, the older man had a killer body. He knew that Hunter used to do bodybuilding when he was younger and that definitely showed, the definition of his abdomen was something he especially liked about him. He licked his lips and leaned forward, pressing soft, delicate kisses along his pectorals, not stopping until he was right on Hunter's stomach.

Seth managed to slither out from having his legs on either side of the older man's hips to almost kneeling in front of him. He didn't stop the way that his lips were moving along the firm stomach, the kisses getting sloppier and lower with each press of them against defined skin. The only time he did stop was when he ran out of skin to kiss.

He smirked as he looked up at Hunter, his hands grabbing at the older man's belt, undoing the brown leather belt, pulling it out of the jean loops before he started on the button and fly. He kept his gaze locked onto Hunter's, brown meeting brown in an unspoken conversation of lust and desire. He easily tugged down the older man's jeans and briefs as far down his strong legs that he could.

He leaned forward and lapped at the swollen head, his hand grabbing at the base of the thick, fully hard cock. He heard the older man let out a moan as he swallowed down as much as he could. He bobbed his mouth up and down, his cheeks hollowing out and sucking back in with each move of his mouth that he made. He felt Hunter's hand weave through his hair, his hat long gone before they'd even made it to the bedroom, tugging it slightly and causing him to let out a moan.

"I almost forgot you love to get your hair pulled during sex." Hunter groaned as he pushed his hips in further and pushed Seth's face closer at the same time. He held Seth's head steady with a tight grip in the younger man's hair, thrusting his hips in and out of the tight mouth. Seth knew all of his weak spots, the other man's tongue swirling around his cock head even while he took a face fucking. He groaned again. Seth's hands had found his balls, skilled fingers kneading at the sensitive area.

He abruptly pulled out of Seth's mouth and pushed Seth back just a little bit. Seth's eyes were wide, his pupils blown with lust. Seth loved it when he used all of his physical strength when they had sex. He slid off the bed. "How do you want it?" He asked gruffly as he kicked off his jeans and briefs.

"Take me from behind." Seth answered as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. "And when I'm almost there, put me on my back and watch me cum." He tried in vain to undo the buttons on the expensive shirt. "Fucks sake."

"Here." Hunter reached forward and grabbed a handful. With one swift move of his wrist, he ripped the buttons clean off, ruining the shirt completely.

"My shirt!" Seth cried out. "That was expensive!"

"And? I bought you ten new ones today." Hunter quipped back. "But if you are _that_ upset over it, I guess we can just not have sex. Sure would be a shame to waste this." He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it a few times. "Your choice Seth."

"Well it wasn't like it was Gucci or anything. It was only Ralph Lauren." Seth responded. He ripped the remaining part of his shirt off, throwing the tatters on his floor. He jumped off the bed and tugged at his skinny jeans, cursing himself that he'd decided to wear the tightest pair that he owned.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally tugged off the heavy denim, leaving them in a pile on the floor with his briefs and ruined shirt. He glanced over at the older man who was watching him intensely, his eyes glazed over with lust. He smirked, winking at Hunter before climbing on the bed, his ass high up in the air. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Hunter was getting on the bed behind him. "Come and get it big boy."

Hunter groaned loudly, reaching out and smacking Seth's right ass cheek hard with his palm. Damn did Seth look fucking hot right now. That wonderful, gloriously rounded ass on full display. He licked his lips and closed the gap a little bit more. He grabbed a hold of each ass cheek and spread them apart, Seth's pink pucker gleaming, almost beckoning him towards it. He couldn't resist it if he wanted to and he knew that Seth wouldn't push him away.

Seth moaned out loudly when he felt the wet tongue probe into him. Hunter rarely did this so he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. He pushed his ass back against the other man's face, practically grinding against it while Hunter's tongue probed in and out of his ass. He moaned loudly again, his cock throbbing from in between his legs. This felt so good. Almost too good to be true. "Hunter. _Please._"

Hunter smirked as he pulled away. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Seth whined as he pushed back against the index finger that was gently touching his asshole. "C'mon. _Please_."

Hunter would have teased the younger man longer if his own throbbing desire wasn't beginning to take him over. He got himself up a little bit higher on the bed and with one hand grabbed onto Seth's hip while the other hand wrapped around the base of his cock, guiding his thick meat towards its desired place. He tentatively rubbed the head against the puckered entrance, simultaneous moans leaving their lips. He lined himself up and with one sharp thrust, he pushed all the way in.

Seth let out a sharp gasp, pushing back against the invading member. He wanted more of it. He always did. He felt Hunter pull back before pushing back in hard. He let out a moan that time, the colliding of their bodies making his shoulders start to shudder already. He loved having Hunter's cock inside of him. His length and girth made him feel full beyond words, a sparking of electricity starting to trickle through his body and they'd barely begun yet.

Their bodies moved in sync, Hunter's hips moving forward at the same time that Seth's pushed back. Each time Hunter pushed in, Seth felt his prostate get struck each and every time, causing loud moans to be ripped from his throat. He didn't care if the neighbours heard. He didn't care who heard it. And he'd be damned if someone would try and stop him from getting fucked. Nothing and no one.

He started pushing back harder and faster, his ass colliding with Hunter's hips causing a loud smacking noise to echo around the bedroom. The only thing that was louder was his moans. He couldn't help it. He'd over exaggerated his moans with other men in the past, sometimes even with Randy but never with Hunter. Hunter knew all of his spots and all of his weakness. He felt his back arch slightly, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm.

As if right on cue, Hunter exploited one of his weaknesses and reached down and grabbed a bunch of his hair. He tugged it hard, relishing in the way that Seth's back arched more, a little painfully as his thrusts picked up in speed. He didn't want to say that he was anywhere near close but Seth's tight, clenching ass never really helped his stamina.

Hunter glanced down, his brown eyes changing from watching Seth's ass jiggle from the power of his thrusts to the way that the younger man's face was contorted in pleasure. He groaned loudly, his hips smacking harder and faster against the younger man. He loved to awaken something that wasn't quite so vanilla in Seth each and every time they had sex.

"Hunter. I'm, ugh. I'm fucking closee." Seth whined out, his body contorting even more as he tried to push into both pleasures.

Hunter let go of Seth's hair and pushed him face down on the bed. He pulled out of Seth's tight ass, a groan of disappointment leaving his lips as he did so. He truly hated to pull of his own personal heaven even for a moment. He used his strength to flip Seth over onto his back. He lifted both of the younger man's legs over his shoulders before he pushed back into the tight heat.

Seth moaned out loudly once Hunter pushed back in. He tried to keep his eyes open, he really did but the pleasure overwhelmed him too much. His back arched when Hunter started pounding into him harder and more urgently. His entire body felt like it was on fire, every single nerve electric as he felt his stomach start to clench, that coil that was buried right in his pit began unfurling. His hand instantly went down to his cock, stroking in time with Hunter's thrusts. "Ohhh. Uhhh. Mm. _Hunterrrrrr_." He moaned out as loudly as he could. He was right there on the brink. He could feel it.

His brown eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his throat, the fingers squeezing but with not enough pressure to actually hurt him. Hunter rarely did this but whenever he did, it always drove him wild. He moaned again, his eyes locking with the other man's. "I'm so fucking close Hunter. Make me cum." He barely panted out. He could feel his vision start to become hazy, his stomach in knots that was slowly undoing.

Hunter smirked down at the younger man. His hips were moving so erratically he could barely keep up in his mind. All he could concentrate on was how fucking hot Seth looked below him, all wanton and desperate for his release. He could feel how close he was too, the taste of climax on the tip of his damn tongue. His hips sped up. He moved his hand from Seth's throat and placed it next to his head, grabbing at the sheets below. He was so fucking close. Right there. Almost. Almost. There.

Seth was the one who let go first. His hand pumping double time to get him there over the edge, an animalistic moan of Hunter's name leaving his lips and echoing around the room so loud that he knew someone else must have heard him. His back arched and his head pressed harder back into the mattress while his seed spilled all over his stomach and hand.

Hunter was barely able to hold on after he watched Seth have one of the most explosive orgasms of his life, the younger man's face etched in his brain as he too let go. His thrusting never once stopped as he let go with a heavy grunt, his cum coating Seth's walls. He held himself up on the bed for a moment while he remembered to breathe before he finally collapsed down onto the mattress, pulling out of the younger man. Oh fuck did Seth always get the best from him.

When he finally rolled over onto his back and let his brown eyes reopen, he was surprised to find that Seth wasn't on the bed next to him. He sat up. "Seth?" He called out, looking around the room to make sure that the other man wasn't standing somewhere that he'd missed.

"I'm here." Seth answered as he walked back into the room. There was two full wine glasses in each hand. "I thought you might want something to drink after that."

Hunter's lips twitched into a smile. "Thanks."

Seth handed him the glass but didn't take a seat next to him on the bed. He kept walking, not stopping until he was right up against the glass balcony door. It didn't matter that he was still naked and he didn't really care as he opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. He shivered. There was a slight breeze which made him question why he'd even gone out there. The view was spectacular though and made it worth while. The bright lights of the city below were only just starting to come on, darkness encasing the city he called home more and more with each passing second.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, the strong arms pulling his body flush up against Hunter's. He sighed contently, knowing very well that he could get used to this. He could get used to this view, this lifestyle and these moments with Hunter. He stomach twisted uncomfortably, knowing full well that days like today were a rarity and something he _definitely _shouldn't get used to.

"You'll catch a cold out here." Hunter murmured into his ear.

"I know." Seth responded quietly. "But I just love this view."

Hunter laughed, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Seth's head. "Still. I don't want you to get sick. C'mon. Get some clothes on and we can sit out here for a bit before I take you home."

Seth sighed. Out loud this time. He felt Hunter tense behind him. He took a deep breath before he finally spoke. "I wish today didn't have to end. That you and I could be doing _this_ every single day. That it could just be me and you."

Hunter took in his own breath before he responded. "I can't give you that Seth. I have a family. Maybe if you'd come into my life twenty years earlier, we could have been like this permanently."

"I know." Seth said quietly. So quietly that the wind nearly swallowed his words.

Hunter let out a sigh. "I may not be able to give you forever but I can give you tonight. One night of just us."

Seth turned around in Hunter's arms and locked his gaze with the older man's. "Thank you." He whispered before pressing their lips together in another intense kiss.

**TBC**

**A/N: **so I wanted to show another side of Seth, the side that only Hunter gets to see. But he's still the same Seth haha hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean only woke up the following morning when he felt the distinct weight of someone flopping into bed with him. His blue eyes opened and he looked to his side, seeing Seth lying right there on his bed, still dressed in his clothes from yesterday with a large, confident grin on his face. He didn't want to hear _all _about Seth's sexcapades right now. He hadn't gotten enough sleep to deal with that just yet. He closed his eyes and rolled over onto his other side, pulling his covers up his body and trying to fall back asleep.

The instant he'd shut his eyes, he felt a hard shove in his back. He groaned and rolled back over, his eyes opening. He yawned loudly before sitting up slightly in his own bed, the plush mattress trying to suck him back into his deep slumber. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Wow. That's kinda rude." Seth rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to hang out with you."

"Oh fuck off you do." Dean's blue eyes narrowed. "We both know you're in here to brag about your sex with Hunter last night. Which I _don't_ want to hear about."

Seth pouted. "Aww. Jealous?"

"Hardly." Dean scoffed. "If I wanted to have sex with a grandfather, I'd go out and get myself one."

"Fucking whatever." Seth rolled his eyes again. "And anyway, you're supposed to be my friend. Who else am I going to tell about my sex life?"

Dean shrugged. "Someone who cares?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Seth scowled at Dean.

"Cause you woke me up." Dean shot back. He watched Seth carefully for a moment, saw the way that the slightly younger man's brown eyes moved to look out of the window. His brow creased. Maybe there was something interesting that happened last night. He sighed heavily. "Alright. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened that was too out of the ordinary." Seth started. His gaze moved from out of the window back to his friend who was now looking at him with mild curiosity. "We went out for breakfast, he spent a lot of money on me and then we went back to his apartment and had sex. We-"

"I don't want to know what positions you did it in." Dean cut him off.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to tell you anyway. Just because you're too much of a prude to appreciate just how good it can be when you're with an older man doesn't mean that I can't be happy about it."

Dean sighed loudly. "Is this story going anywhere? Or are you just going to tell me what you think I'm missing out on? Because you're acting as if you haven't seen Roman. You'd kill to get a man like that into your bed."

"I wouldn't need to kill to get him into my bed. Maybe just a bat of my eyelashes would work." Seth pretended to do that exact action, earning a hard shove from his friend beside him. "I'm joking!" He said quickly, not really ready for another shoulder charge. "Anyway, after we'd finished, he asked me to stay the night." He'd deliberately avoided telling Dean the exact reason that he was able to spend the night with Hunter. And he certainly wasn't about to divulge that they had spent the majority of last night just in each others' company, not even going a second round.

Dean yawned loudly. "If you're trying to make me jealous over the fact that you got to spend the night with Hunter and I always have to come home afterward. Well, congratulations. You've succeeded." He paused for a moment. "But I'm glad that for once you weren't the side piece you know you are."

Seth stayed quiet, knowing it was the absolute truth. He knew that Hunter would never leave his wife and his family just to be with him. There was no way in the world that that scenario would ever happen. But it didn't mean that there was the slightest bit of hope in the back of his mind. Reliving the happier moments at least made it a little bit better.

Dean got out of his bed, stretching his arms high above his head before he reached for his discarded clothes he'd thrown onto the floor when he'd gotten changed. He glanced over at Seth. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh when he'd made that comment but at the same time, he didn't really care. "You could probably get any man you set your heart on and you settle for some married man? You could be someone's everything Seth."

"Shut the fuck up." Seth snapped. He got up off Dean's bed and stormed out of his friends' room heading down the hallway and straight into the kitchen. He went to the coffee machine and turned it on, making himself another coffee.

Dean followed Seth down the hallway, stopping in the kitchen and leaning against the bench. "John came into work again last night."

Seth visibly tensed. "What did you tell him yesterday after I left?"

"I told him what you told me to say." Dean answered. "Although I don't know why you were so concerned if this guy _was_ a one night stand."

Seth shrugged. "John's a nice guy. I don't want to lose out on a personal trainer because of this."

"I should have told him the fucking truth." Dean said sharply. "And thanks for making me a coffee, you dick."

"Your welcome." Seth turned around and smirked at the other man. "I already told John I was kinda seeing someone anyway."

"Well that's good cause Tyler was all over him last night." Dean replied, a smirk on his face as well. "I wouldn't be surprised if Tyler took him home last night."

Seth rolled his eyes. "If you're trying to make me jealous, it's not working. The richest man in Chicago wants me. I don't give any fucks about what some one-night-stand of mine does after I'm done with him."

"Tough talk." Dean shot back as he walked past Seth and straight to the coffee machine. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you what he did with Randy."

"What?!" Seth almost spat out his mouthful of coffee.

Dean laughed. "He did nothing cause Randy wasn't there. Settle down."

"Oh. Well that's okay then." Seth waved his hand as if it was nothing.

Dean rolled his eyes and said nothing. He wasn't even bothered to dignify the other man with a response.

"How was work last night?" Seth asked, taking his seat on one of the bar stools at the counter. "Did I miss out on anything aside from Tyler swooping on my sloppy seconds? Again."

Dean laughed a little. "Nothing really. Roman wasn't there last night but Wade was so it wasn't all bad."

"Why wasn't Roman there?" Seth asked curiously.

Dean shrugged. "He told me on Friday night that he'd see me tonight." He groaned when he saw the confused look on Seth's face. "For our date tonight." He rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have expected _you_ to remember something happening in _someone else's_ life."

"Well _excuse me_ for leading such a busy life." Seth snapped back.

"I _like_ Roman. You know I do." Dean's words were sharp. "I thought maybe you'd remember since I am pretty excited for tonight."

Seth huffed. "Why the fuck do you _like_ all these guys for?" He rolled his eyes. "You should be just _liking_ their body parts, _liking_ their wallets and _liking_ the way that they fuck you. Not actually develop feelings for them."

Dean scoffed. "You're going to sit there and lecture me about _feelings_ and not even admit that you _like _Hunter? Please."

Seth swallowed down the lump in his throat before he spoke. "I don't like him."

"Bull-fucking-shit." Dean let out a harsh, short laugh. "You think you're so high and fucking mighty, preaching to me about how I should live my life when you have no clue on yours." He watched his friend carefully for a moment, trying not to hurt his feelings. "What's your end goal? Are you ever going to let one of these rich, older men actually _love _you or are you going to be the same Seth in twenty years time?"

Seth didn't say a word. He knew what Dean was hinting at and it hurt him knowing that maybe he might miss out on his own happy ending if he never let Hunter go.

"Remember Seth-" Dean started. "-beauty fades but being a desperate, gold-digging ho lasts forever."

Seth wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I am not _desperate._"

Dean drained the last of his coffee before he placed the porcelain cup on the bench. "At least your admitting to being a gold digger."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I like nice things. It's not my fault that I'm just so pretty that men like to buy things for me." His face instantly brightened up. "Speaking of men who buy things for me, you should see what Hunter bought me."

"You do realize that you are nothing to him. Nothing but a hole for him to fill." Dean pointed out, getting up and placing his cup on the sink before he followed Seth out to the living room where he could already see at least ten bags that he knew were filled with clothes and accessories that Seth didn't need.

_'That's not true.'_ Seth denied in his mind. He knew that Hunter felt more for him than the other man was willing to let on. More than he was willing to let on. He shook these thoughts from his head as he started pulling out the various items of brand new designer clothing. He turned to look at Dean who was sitting nearby on one of their couches. He pulled a face. "What are you wearing tonight for your date? Not some nasty, cheap shit from Target I hope."

Dean rolled his eyes. Typical Seth insult. "I don't even own anything from Target anymore. Besides, I have plenty of nice suits."

Seth let out a short, humorless laugh. "Yeah _last year's_ suits. You are so unfashionable it hurts me emotionally."

Dean just shook his head. "I'm seeing Wade today so he might buy me a new outfit anyway."

"You're seeing Wade as well today?" Seth grinned at his friend. "You might try to outdo me with the number of fucks you can get in one day."

"What makes you think I'm going to fuck either of them?" Dean laughed, a matching grin on his face.

"Wade's buying you clothes allegedly. It's the least you can do for him." Seth gave him a pointed look. "And as for Roman, how the fuck you could resist going near that cock I have no idea."

"Maybe I'm trying to make him beg for it." Dean responded.

"Maybe you're an idiot." Seth shot back. "Seriously. You have one of the hottest guys _ever_ pursuing you and you're just gonna make him wait for it? I'd be all over that Samoan sausage in a heartbeat."

"Samoan sausage?!" Dean laughed loudly. "Do you want a drink or something? Cause you sound thirsty as fuck."

"Shut up." Seth grinned back at him as he continued digging through each bag. "When you go out with Wade today, make sure he doesn't buy you something disgusting."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And what's _not_ disgusting to you?"

"Gucci's always nice. And Ralph Lauren." Seth's eyes were practically twinkling when he rattled off the designer names. "See just how much he _likes_ you and you might get a Giorgio Armani or Versace suit."

"You are something else." Dean shook his head, standing up. "I'm going to get ready."

Seth listened to his friend leave the room before he said loud enough for just him to hear, "I might be something else but I always get what I want."

* * *

Dean paced around the apartment, his heart was racing hard in his chest as he anxiously anticipated when Roman would come to the door and pick him up. He glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time. He just wanted it to be seven-thirty already. He let out a frustrated groan, cursing himself for being so desperate. He hadn't been this nervous for a date ever. And that mere fact didn't exactly help his cause.

He'd spent most of the day with Wade today. They'd gone shopping along one of the more expensive streets in Chicago that was known for their designer stores, having a healthy balance between male and female clothing stores. Dean had taken a leaf out of Seth's book and deliberately dragged the older man into one of the city's most expensive stores. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to look good for his date tonight.

Wade had taken a little bit of convincing once he'd stepped in the more, the British man's eyes almost bulging out of his skull when he saw how expensive the items of clothing in the store were. It hadn't taken much of Dean's convincing to get what he'd wanted, a soft smile and a whispered _'I'll make it worth your while.'_ was all it took. He'd walked out of the store with a very expensive Versace suit that cost about ten times more than the amount of times he'd ever wear it.

They hadn't spent much time shopping after that, Wade's own desires rearing their heads as he drove back to his townhouse and the pair went upstairs. Dean would have been lying to say that it wasn't good, probably one of their better sex session with Wade swapping their position over and over again while murmuring nothing but sweet words as their bodies rocked in perfect sync.

_Dean had never felt so euphoric, every nerve in his body on fire as Wade moved in and out of him. His thrusts were softer than usual. Wade was taking his time and making Dean want it so much more. His hands grabbed a hold of strong shoulders and arms, bold fingerprints pressing into strong muscle as he embraced the almost overwhelming sensation of having his prostate simulated over and over again._

"_You're so fucking perfect." Wade murmured right into his ear, his body shivering from the hot breath tickling his body. "So hot." A kiss to Dean's neck. "So fucking gorgeous." His hands grabbed at the expensive bedding, his thrusting speeding up just slightly. Dean had never felt so good, so warm and _tight_. "I'm pretty fucking lucky that you're all mine."_

_Dean would have been lying if he'd said that he hadn't been thinking about Roman for at least some of his session with Wade. He couldn't help but imagine how the Samoan man's cock would feel inside of him. That big thick fat fucking dick. Oh fuck. His toes were curling for all the wrong reasons. His blue eyes were squeezed shut and he should have been thinking about Wade but he wasn't. He was imagining how good Roman was at sex. He bet Roman was a fucking god. He bet he'd have Dean cumming in a matter of moments._

"_Fuck. Oh fuck. Yes." Dean panted out, his stomach clenching, that knot unraveling. He was so close right now. And it was all due to another man. Tonight couldn't come fast enough. He didn't know how he'd be able to handle seeing Roman tonight. The Samoan man's smile was enough to make him go crazy let alone being able to touch him, to interact with him in whatever way he wanted to. Oh god. He wouldn't be able to resist Roman. He'd promised himself that he would make the other man wait but damn if he could even still do that. One touch of the other man's cock through his suit pants was enough to get him hard for a week._

_He exploded right between his and Wade's bodies with a loud moan of the other man's name. Although in his mind he'd been screaming Roman's._

_Wade came a few thrusts later, saying that it was one of their best yet but Dean had only been half listening. He wanted to get out of here and get back home to get ready for his date tonight._

Dean glanced at the clock again. Seven twenty-five. Five minutes to go and he'd be out the door and on his date with Roman. He supposed he should have felt worse about what he'd done with Wade today but he didn't. This suit was damn fine and why shouldn't he wear it out on a date with another man? It wasn't like Wade was his boyfriend. Well he kinda was. But it wasn't like they were official.

"You need to calm down." Seth's voice broke his trance. "You're gonna ruin that suit if you don't stop sweating."

"Did I ask for you opinion?" Dean snapped at him. He glanced over in the mirror. The navy suit fit him perfectly, the crisp white shirt accompanying it perfectly. The only thing that didn't accompany it was the light sheen of sweat glowing on his face. "Fuck." He cursed loudly, racing into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

"It's none of my business, I know." Seth called out to his friend from the couch before he took a mouthful of his chicken Caesar salad he'd made himself for dinner. "Cause I'm sure Roman would love to see you sweaty. But maybe when you're underneath him begging for more that big dick, _begging_ him to go faster and harder." He smirked as he watched Dean turn around. "Just maybe not for dinner."

"You're not helping." Dean shot back, walking back into the living room and sitting on one of the leather chairs.

"Okay. Fine. I'll help." Seth huffed like it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. "You don't need to worry about tonight. Roman likes you. The date will be fine. Stop over analyzing it."

"Wow. I've known you for almost eight years and that is the first nice thing you've ever said to me." Dean laughed.

Seth snorted. "Yeah well don't get used to it."

Dean shook his head. "I certainly won't."

Dean looked up at the door when he heard three sharp knocks on it. It felt like his heart jumped out his chest and was sitting right in front of him. He took a deep breath before he stood up and made his way to the door. He opened the door and felt the deep breath he'd just taken disappear immediately.

Roman looked as handsome and dashing as ever. His hair was brushed back into a ponytail that sat at the base of his skull. His black suit fit him perfectly, the material hugging at the other man's strong muscles and accentuating what Dean already knew was there. There was a smirk on Roman's lips that only made his heart beat faster. "You ready to go?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. When you are." He really needed to calm down otherwise this date could get incredibly embarrassing for him.

"Have fun you two!" Seth called out from his spot on the couch.

Dean glanced over at his friend who had a shit-eating grin on his face. He groaned internally, stepping out of the apartment and closing the door. He stepped out into the hallway with Roman right behind him, a large hand resting on the small of his back as they made their way down the corridor.

The more steps he took down the hallway, the less nervous and the more at ease he was beginning to feel. The shared glances between the two men only helped to calm him down more. He didn't know why he'd been so nervous to begin with.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I promise their date is the next chapter haha thank you all for reading and reviewing. I will update the next chapter when I can. GatesVengeance x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean couldn't stop the way that his heart was pounding as he walked down the hallway with Roman half a step behind him. Roman's hand felt like it was burning a hole through his expensive suit, the positioning of his hand on the small of Dean's back wasn't exactly helping matters either. He tried to remain calm, knowing that there was nothing to worry about and that everything would be fine but the way that Roman's fingers caressed him as they walked wasn't exactly helping his cause.

The pair reached the elevator at the end of the hallway in a relatively short amount of time. Dean reached out and pushed the button, the small circle lighting up in a bright blue as they waited. The doors dinged less than a minute later and the two men stepped inside of the small space.

Roman's hand left the small of his back and the area where it had been resting felt suddenly cold. He glanced over at the Samoan man. They were alone in the lift and there was a mischievous glint in the other man's eye. He opened his mouth ready to speak only to be stopped by the sudden collision of their lips connecting. He gasped into the kiss, his hands reaching up to grab onto Roman's shoulders as he was pushed back into the elevator walls.

His blue eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss, tilting his head and opening his mouth wider to allow the Samoan man's tongue to penetrate him further. He felt Roman's hands rest on his hip, one sneaking around to cop a feel of his in-shape ass, the fingers squeezing around the firm cheek while a groan was elicited from deep in Roman's throat. He pushed his body up closer to Roman's, their crotches pressed right up against one another, cocks rapidly hardening already. He let out a moan of his own, the fingers on Roman's shoulder tightening considerably while his leg curled around Roman's.

He was so close to asking the other man to just skip the date and for Roman to take him back to his house and just fuck him. He broke the kiss, his chest heaving, blue eyes fluttering open. All he had to do was say the words and he was sure the other man would do it. His mouth opened again, ready to say the words only to stop himself when he saw that they were no longer alone in the lift.

He tried to wiggle out of Roman's grip, his cheeks flushing bright red when he saw that the other person in the lift, a young, blonde woman was smiling right back at him. Roman's grip didn't loosen however, his lips turning into a smirk. Ordinarily it wasn't ever an issue of being caught in a predicament like this, his own selfishness usually overrode any other thoughts or concerns he might have. He mostly felt awkward because this woman had asked him out before and right now being in this position with Roman felt like he was rubbing that fact in.

Her smile grew into a grin. "At least I know now why you wouldn't go on a date with me." She let out a light laugh as the lift dinged to signal that they were at the ground floor. "Have a nice night boys."

Dean watched her walk out of the elevator, her high heels clicking on the tiled flooring. He glanced at Roman who had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face as they too walked out of the elevator. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that a _woman_ asked you out." Roman sniggered. "Couldn't she tell you were gay?"

"She probably couldn't resist my dashing good looks." Dean countered back. "A little bit like you."

Roman's grin grew. "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? All I did was give you my phone number and then all of a sudden you were sending me nude selfies."

"Well they weren't selfies. Someone else took them for me." Dean responded as they walked out onto the street in the direction of Roman's car.

"Of course they weren't." Roman murmured, closing the gap between them and placing his hand back on the small of Dean's back. He leaned in a little closer to whisper in his ear. "But you're here with me. And you won't want anyone else once you've had one night with me."

Dean smirked. "You're very confident, you know."

"Having a big dick gives you instant confidence." Roman shot back.

"I bet it does." Dean responded. "You better not be a flop in the sheets."

"I bet you're _dying_ to find out." Roman grinned. He pointed to a black SUV that was parked on the side of the road. "That's my car."

Dean nodded, walking over to the luxury vehicle. It was a nice night out. It was starting to get a little warmer but there was still that slight bit of breeze that always hung around the city. The sun was still out, the darkness slowly and steadily creeping over the city, creating a beautiful gold and orange sky above them. He felt that coldness wash over him again as Roman's hand left his body. He watched the Samoan man walk around to the other side of the car, unlocking it and allowing Dean to climb into the passenger seat.

He slid into the plush leather seats, his eyes glancing around the car. It looked like one of the newer versions of the car, the dashboard a rich mahogany colour that perfectly complimented the rest of the black interior. Roman shut the door and hit the central locking button before he started up the car. The car roared to life and Roman started the drive through the bustling city to their destination.

"Where are you taking me for dinner?" Dean asked, glancing over at the Samoan man in the driver's seat.

"You said for me to take you to the most expensive restaurant I could afford." Roman started. "So that's where I'm taking you. To the most popular, most expensive restaurant in town."

Dean's eyes widened slightly. He had an idea of where Roman would be taking him and the thought only made him more excited. There was a restaurant that was situated right on the waterfront that always had people flocking from every part of the country and even other parts of the world to come and eat at. The restaurant was renowned for its Seafood dishes. His grin grew. "Are you taking me to _Rafferty's_?"

"I dunno. Am I?" Roman grinned right back. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the road, knowing that it was only a short drive to the restaurant and that he'd have to keep an eye out for a good parking spot. He'd had to bargain with the restaurant owner to even get the reservation that he did. He supposed it was lucky that he worked with a colleague who knew the owner.

"Well if you are, I might put out a little bit sooner." Dean winked over at his date.

"Sooner than after dinner? Let's give the other restaurant patrons a show!" Roman laughed.

"Who said anything about tonight?" Dean asked coyly. He was glad he hadn't blurted out just how badly he'd wanted the other man when they were making out in the elevator. That would have only made him seem more desperate to sleep with Roman than what he already was. Which wouldn't have been far from the truth but he was trying to hold out a little bit longer than tonight.

"We'll see how good dinner is." Roman winked back at him as he pulled into a parking spot that was right on the water's edge.

It was still quite light outside and the lake looked wonderful. When the sun set, the water changed to a dark colour that was so different to its normal bright blue. Walking along the side of the lake was one of Dean's favourite things to do when the sun was setting in the distance. He just didn't get a whole lot of time to do it.

He got out of the car and walked beside Roman, their hands brushing just slightly making Dean's cheeks blush. He didn't know why he was getting so _funny_ on this date. Roman was just another guy that he was going to use to get what he wanted. Although there was the lingering feeling in the back of his mind that suggested that maybe there could be something more with the Samoan if the opportunity presented itself. He felt his heart race in his chest when Roman's fingers intertwined with his. He glanced over to see the other man smiling right at him.

"You know, if you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just asked." Roman let out a light laugh as he spoke. His hand was on top of Dean's, guiding the younger man to the restaurant. He'd be lying if he said that he'd didn't want just a little bit of intimacy like this from his date with Dean. Sure, Dean was probably one of the hottest guys he'd ever asked out on a date and he was more than eager to fuck him senseless right out in the open but maybe there was something more that he wanted as well.

He smiled at Dean as they walked towards 'Rafferty's'. The restaurant had a very modern look to it with big, glass windows that were slightly tinted and ran along the front of it. They stepped inside of the establishment, their hands still linked together. The interior was also as modern as the exterior. The walls were a pristine white colour that perfectly complimented the black tables and chairs. The tables were pretty bare with just plates, cutlery and wine glasses on each of them.

He glanced to where the head waiter was standing, the line to get into the restaurant four people deep. As he did so, he met the gaze of an older woman who was standing in front of them, her eyes cold and unfriendly, a clear look of disapproval evident as she glowered at them. He hated narrow minded people with a passion. "It's 2015. Gay people exist. Get over it."

She gasped loudly, her long, fake acrylic nails digging into her husband's shoulder. "Bill! I don't want to be here with people _like that!_"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Helen, get over it. You begged me for months to come to this restaurant and now we're here." Roman couldn't help but grin as he watched the woman's face colour drain from her face. "Just leave the gentleman and his boyfriend alone."

Dean glanced over at Roman who was smirking over the fact that he'd just shut down the homophobic older woman that was standing in the line in front of them. But he couldn't get past the fact that her husband had assumed that they were dating. That he had just been referred to as Roman's _boyfriend._ It had been a very long time since he'd had a proper boyfriend and had been in a monogamous relationship. The thought terrified him a little bit and they hadn't even gotten through their first date yet.

The wait to get their table passed relatively quickly and soon enough, they were making their way over to a cozy table that was right against the window and overlooked the lake. Dean smiled as he took his seat while the waiter gave them their menus and asked if they wanted any drinks to start with. Roman answered their waiter, asking for a bottle of their most expensive champagne.

Dean lifted up the menu and began to read through his options. The prices for the meals were beyond ridiculous but it only made him smile, knowing that Roman must really like him if he's willing to spend this much on him. He placed the menu down slightly and looked across the table at Roman. "What are you going to get? It all sounds good."

Roman lifted his gaze, their blue and grey orbs locking. They had such chemistry between them from just a look. "I dunno. I might get the Lobster thermidor. The Seafood here is supposed to be great and that's their signature dish." He saw the hesitation in Dean's eyes. "You can get whatever you want. The price isn't an issue."

Dean laughed slightly. "I kinda guessed that when you ordered that $2000 bottle of champagne." He paused a moment. "You must really _like_ me if you're willing to spend that amount of money on me."

"You say that like its a bad thing." Roman pointed out. He placed the menu flat on the table.

"It's not." Dean answered honestly. "Not many people say they like _me_. They say they like my body, it's never me."

Roman gave him a look. "I hope you don't actually think that. Wade's crazy about you and you know he is." He watched Dean carefully, a little confused of the younger man's sudden change in demeanor and attitude.

"Let's not talk about him when I'm here with you." Dean smiled back at his date. He glanced up just as the waiter returned to their table with the expensive bottle of champagne in his grasp.

"Here you are gentlemen." The waiter smiled at them as he poured them each a glass. "Are you ready to order yet?" He glanced between the two men, smiling when he saw one of them nod. "Alright. What can i get you both?"

"I'll get the Lobster thermidor." Roman smiled up at the waiter, folding his menu up and handing it to the other man.

"Thank you." He smiled at them before turning to Dean. "And what can i get for you sir?"

"Mm. It all sounds so good." Dean's eyes raked over the menu another few times. "What can you recommend?"

"Well its all delicious." The waiter started off. "But if this is your first time at Rafferty's-" he watched as Dean nodded his head. "-then I definitely recommend the Lobster thermidor that your friend has ordered. The thermidor comes served with a side dish of vegetables and with hollandaise sauce. Its a renowned dish."

"I'll have the Lobster thermidor then." Dean smiled, folding the menu in half and handing it back to the waiter.

"I'll bring it out shortly." He smiled before leaving the table.

Dean reached forward for the champagne flute and took a sip. He looked up and smirked when he saw that Roman was watching him. "What?"

"Nothing." Roman answered as he took a sip of his own drink. "Just that you look great tonight. I didn't think that you could look hotter than being in nothing but skin tight pants but you in that suit is something else."

Dean smiled. It was a genuine one because Roman had given him a true compliment. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Well I'd hope so." Roman laughed. "Otherwise why on earth would you be on a date with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean smirked while taking another sip from his glass. "Its all to do with that big dick in your pants."

Roman shook his head. "Of course it is."

* * *

The rest of their date went very smoothly. The food was beyond amazing, the taste exploding on their tongues and sending them into their own sort of culinary heaven. The conversation between the two men flowed as freely as the expensive champagne that Roman had happily purchased for them as the perfect accompaniment to their meal.

Dean had learned lots about Roman during their date from his complicated, almost nonexistent relationship with his family to how he'd even ended up in the position that he was here in Chicago. He found it a lot more interesting to learn about Roman's life and his decisions to move to the other side of the country than it was to hear about Wade's similar move.

He'd also divulged to Roman his own background story of how he'd ended up in the middle of Chicago working at the bar that he did. He of course left out just why he and Seth had specifically moved to this city with their motives remaining secret although it wouldn't be hard to discover exactly why they'd moved here at such a young age.

He felt good about their date. He felt as if they'd gelled in a different way to the way that he and Wade interacted. Despite their clear chemistry, it was very clear that all he could get from Wade was someone to keep his bed warm every so often. Even though Wade apparently really liked him. He didn't feel that way with Roman though. He knew it was crazy to jump to such conclusions after only one date but he wasn't an idiot. He could tell when people just fit together.

After they'd finished dinner, Roman had suggested that they take a walk along the lake and just enjoy the night. Roman had paid at the front, leaving an exuberant tip for their waiter before the pair stepped out into the night.

The cool air was refreshing on Dean's cheek. There was just the right amount of cold air without it being too uncomfortable. The sky was fully dark now with bright stars that were spread evenly across the blackness above them. He was so lost in the stars that it took him a moment to feel Romans hand entwine with his. He glanced over at Roman, the Samoan man's grey orbs twinkling in the streetlights. He couldn't deny that this was what he wanted most of all. To share his life with someone in a way like this.

They walked along the lake's edge until they reached a bench. Roman took his seat first on the green bench, his hand untangling with Dean's for a moment while he waited for the other man to sit next to him.

Dean sat down on the bench beside the handsome man, a warm smile on his face. He instantly felt an arm go around his shoulders, pulling his body in close to Roman's. His hand slipped and grabbed at the older mans thigh, a cheeky grin now appearing on his face. They were inches apart now. He could lean forward and press their lips together or better yet shove his hands down Romans pants and grab a hold of that thick, throbbing dick. He had to hold in the groan at that thought. "I've had a great time tonight."

"Me too." Roman answered. "There's only one thing that could make it better."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Dean grinned back at him.

Roman didn't answer. He instead closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. The same chemistry that was there before reappearing as they both melted into the kiss. His eyes slowly shut and he felt Dean's hand on the back of his head, the skilled fingers weaving through his ponytail and clutching it hard, forcing their mouths impossibly closer together.

His arm that was around Dean's shoulder tightened and pulled the other man's body right up against his so that they were now chest to chest. His hand crept down Dean's side and rested on his hip while the other hand grabbed at the younger man's thigh. He moaned into the kiss, his tongue pushing into Dean's warm, wet mouth. He could never get sick of the way that the other man's mouth tasted, his kisses were so sweet and addictive no matter what he'd had in his mouth.

Dean moaned into the kiss when he felt Roman's hand on his dick. He bucked his hips up into the touch, forgetting for a moment where they were. Not that he cared. He'd been fucked at a park in broad daylight before. He pushed into the kiss more, opening his mouth wider to let Roman's tongue push further inside. Romans hand felt so good touching his dick the way that it was.

He broke the kiss to let out a loud moan when he felt his cock out in the open with Roman's strong hand stroking him hard. He hadn't even heard his zipper undo. "_Ohh._ Roman. That feels good." His moan was needy and almost a little desperate. His hand slid around to the side of Romans face, his fingers gripping onto the other mans jaw while he pulled their faces back together, reconnecting their lips.

Roman smirked into their kiss as his tongue forced itself back inside of Dean's mouth. His hand was tightly wrapped around Dean's cock, pumping the thick erection slowly and surely. His hand worked up and down Dean's shaft, his fingers tightening and loosening with each movement up and down. The soft little whimpers that were leaving Dean's lips only spurred him on. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to hear more of those sounds. The noises that only made his cock throb harder from inside of his pants.

He broke the kiss this time to lean into Dean's neck, his lips and tongue tasting along the thick column. His mouth twitched into a smirk. He could feel Dean's hands gripping at him tighter, his body almost shuddering underneath him while he pumped the other man's cock harder and faster. His twisted his wrist, increasing the pressure just slightly.

He leaned in against Dean's ear, his tongue tracing the ear shell before he spoke. "You're so fucking hot." He grinned when he heard the groan that left the younger man's lips. Dean looked so good right now. His eyes were squeezed shut, his back arched into the back of the bench.

Dean moaned out loudly again. His blue eyes opened and looked over into Roman's grey orbs. Their eyes connected, an unspoken conversation between them as Dean felt himself getting closer. This spark, this chemistry that was there set off fireworks inside of him. He gasped when he felt Romans hand speed up again. "Ro-Roman." He barely stuttered out. There was so many words he wanted to use but his mouth refused to speak them.

He could feel that coil deep in the pit of his stomach uncurling. Roman's hand felt too good and so did the lips on his ear, the other hand on his hip squeezing him tightly. There was too many overwhelming sensations. He'd never had a hand job this good. He couldn't hold on any longer if he tried, the knot in his stomach unfurling as he came on Roman's large hand.

Roman watched in awe as Dean had his orgasm. The younger man just kept looking hotter and hotter with each passing minute that the night held for them. His hand squeezed around the cock, milking all that he could from it before he pulled his hand away and tucked it back into Dean's pants.

He suddenly got an idea. He lifted his still cum covered hand up to Dean's lips and uttered the words "Clean my hand."

Dean locked his gaze with Roman and tentatively reached his tongue out, the thick pink muscle dragging over the palm of Romans hand. He lapped at the cum that was on his date's hand, his tongue cleaning up the creamy white substance with no protest. He could see Roman was enjoying this and he knew he had to take it to the next level. He grabbed a hold of Roman's hand and guided one of the fingers into his mouth, mimicking the exact same action he would if he was sucking Roman's cock. The thought of which made him moan around the digit.

Roman let out a heavy groan. Dean's lips around his finger felt fantastic. The younger man definitely had skills with using his mouth. He slowly eased his hand out of Dean's mouth and moved it to his pants, his hand undoing his pants and letting his cock out in the cool night air. "I've got something better for you to suck on."

Dean smirked and slithered off the side of the bench, squatting on the ground in front of the Samoan man. Both hands rested on Roman's thighs for a moment while he leaned forward. One hand reached forward and wrapped around the other man's thick cock. He moved his hand up and down a few times before his mouth joined his hand and his lips wrapped around the swollen head.

He pushed his mouth down Roman's big cock, swallowing as far down as he could, his lips touching his hand at the base. He moaned when the tip brushed the back of his throat, testing his gag reflex. Even though he knew how good his reflex was. He hollowed out his cheeks and pulled his mouth up, sucking back in hard as he pushed down. He continued this momentum, bobbing his mouth up and down the thick dick, getting faster and sucking harder with each movement.

Roman's hand weaved through Dean's short, dark blonde hair, guiding the younger man's head back and forth. He couldn't stop the moan that was pulled from the back of his throat. Damn did Dean give good head. His mouth felt like heaven with just the right amount of pressure around his cock.

His grey eyes fluttered shut and he let out a contented sigh. He concentrated on the way that Dean's mouth was moving up and down his cock, his lips sucking in harder when he pushed his mouth down and hollowing out when he slid up. Fast down, slow up. Down and up. Down. Up.

Moans and groans spilled from his lips at a more frequent rate the longer Dean kept sucking him. This felt almost too good. Dean's tongue swirling around his cock head while one hand played with his balls wasn't exactly helping his cause either. Hearing Dean moan and watching him get off had been nearly enough to tip him over the edge as it was. And that was before he'd pushed his dick inside of the best mouth he'd ever had. His hand tightened in Dean's hair, tugging him just slightly while his hips pushed up and further inside of the others mouth.

He rocked his hips in and out of Dean's mouth, the sound of wet lips sucking around his cock the only sound aside from his soft moans. He could feel his stomach clenching, his balls tightening. He was close. He was real close.

"Are you gonna swallow my cum?" He groaned probably a little too loudly. He didn't care who saw them. Hell, he hoped that homophobic woman from the restaurant saw them. "C'mon baby. I'm almost there."

Dean moaned around the thick, hard cock in his mouth. There was nothing more that he'd like to do than swallow Roman's cum. His lips sucked harder around Roman's dick, his mouth bobbing faster up and down the thick length while his hand played with the two heavy balls. He could feel the Samoan man was close, his cock throbbing in his mouth.

His blue eyes glanced up to look at Roman's face. His breathing was getting more rushed, his name was being repeated like a mantra. The grip on the back of his head tightened considerably until the point that his face was just pressed right up against Roman's stomach.

And that was when he heard the heavy, desperate groan of his name and the warm essence spill into his mouth. Roman's face was perfect, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he came. He swallowed it down, lapping at the softening cock until he was sure there was nothing left.

Dean pulled off of Roman's cock once the other man had come down from his high. He stood up off of the ground and moved to straddle Roman's lap. His hands rested on either shoulder, a cheeky grin on his face. "I've never blown someone in front of a lake before." He tugged his bottom lip into his mouth when he felt Roman's hands slide around onto his hips. "So romantic."

"I'm the epitome of romance." Roman grinned. He glanced into Dean's eyes for a moment before he said the next words. "I'd like to take you out again sometime."

"I bet you would. I'm a hot commodity." Dean grinned. "I don't know how you'd top that date though."

Roman let out a light laugh. "What could be a better date than me topping you?"

"Probably nothing." Dean leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. Their kiss was short but held the same passion as before. He pulled back after a moment. "I had a great time with you tonight."

"So did I." Roman smiled back at him. "I suppose I should take you home now."

"Yeah I guess." Dean slid off Roman's lap. He stood up in front of the Samoan man who fixed his pants before they walked back to Roman's car.

He didn't want to jinx it but he hoped that this was the last first date he'd have to go on.

**TBC**

**A/N: **and that's the end of the date...or is it? :P thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

The car ride from the restaurant to Dean's apartment building was quiet but pleasant. The main source of sound in the car, aside from their occasional conversation, was the radio playing whatever song was popular at the moment. The silence was comfortable though with no feeling of awkwardness whatsoever. There wasn't much at all to add to the nonexistent conversation. He could have told Roman a thousand times just how good it felt to have the Samoan man's hand around his cock. Or how much he loved having Roman's dick in his mouth. But he didn't want to seem too eager.

He smirked as he glanced over at Roman. He didn't know he'd been able to get the attention of such a handsome man. Sure Wade was good looking but Roman was a completely different level of attractive. His bronzed skin with perfectly in proportion cheek bones and facial features made him look like he'd been carved from stone by the gods above. His gaze lowered just slightly, resting on the definitive outline of Roman's arms through his suit. He knew they were big. He'd felt how strong they were when they were wrapped around him, pulling their bodies close together.

"It's weird to stare, you know." Roman grinned at him as he came to a stop at a set of lights.

"You are really fucking good looking." Dean responded. "I'm sure I can't be the only one who thinks you look like a Samoan Prince Charming."

Roman let out a light laugh. "I've had a few people tell me that."

Dean's lips curled into a grin. "And how many of those people did you let suck your dick?"

"All of them." Roman answered simply. "My dick is big enough to share."

It was Dean's turn to laugh. "You're so generous. I feel privileged to join this prestigious club of people who have had your dick." He paused for a moment. "How many _girls _have sucked your dick?"

"Zero." Roman answered simply. "How many have sucked yours?"

Dean scoffed. "_Please_. If your count is at zero, mine is at negative one-hundred."

Roman rolled his eyes and grinned. "Since we're asking questions, how many times have you _not_ bottomed in sex?"

"A few." Dean answered. "I have a friend that I used to experiment with in my youth."

"Let me guess." Roman started. "That friend that you used to _play_ with is your room mate?"

"Maybe." Dean said coyly.

"I thought so." Roman replied. "So is he as good at sucking dick as you are?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess you'll never know."

Roman's smirk grew. "Why won't I ever know? I'm sure he'd be happy to give me a free demonstration of his skills."

"Because." Dean started. He made sure he was looking right at Roman before he spoke. "Why would you want _second best_ when you've already got the best?"

"Touche." Roman grinned as he pulled into the same spot he'd parked in when he came to pick Dean up for their date. He killed the ignition and turned to look at his date properly. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Dean undid his seat belt and leaned across the centre console. His hand rested on Roman's thigh, fingers curling around the thick legs underneath silky dress pant material. Why the hell did he need to make Roman beg for it anyway? He knew Roman was keen on him so why should he make the Samoan man wait for it? "Did you want to walk me to my door?"

"Of course." Roman answered, his grin growing so wide it was almost horizontal. "What kind of date would I be if I didn't make sure you got home okay?"

"Probably a lousy one." Dean laughed lightly. He removed his hand from Roman's thigh and got out of the car. He had barely shut the door behind him when he felt Roman's arm slide around his shoulders. He let out a contented sigh, his own arm moving around the Samoan man's waist. "Lucky you're not a lousy date."

"I try not to be." Roman whispered into the younger man's ear as they walked towards Dean's apartment building.

They reached the elevator in a short amount of time. There was barely anyone hanging around in the foyer which wasn't unusual since it was a Sunday night and most of the residents of the apartment building were either out in the city or ready to go to bed. Sunday night just before eleven pm was hardly the rush hour of the building. Roman's arm stayed wrapped around his shoulders and it didn't move. The warmth of the Samoan man's arm wrapped around him was comforting and felt completely normal.

The lift dinged when they reached Dean's floor and the two men walked out of the elevator. Their bodies remained close together, their hips connected while they made the short distance from the lift to Dean's door. It was over almost too soon, the pair reaching the door that led into Dean's apartment that he shared with Seth.

Roman's arm slipped from around Dean's shoulders and the younger man turned to face him properly. "Thank you for a great night Roman." He smiled. Their eyes locked once more. There was clear desire in both sets of blue and grey orbs. The unspoken conversation between the two sets of eyes was clear in its intention.

Dean was the one who made the first proper move. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Roman's. He felt the familiar tingle, the same electricity that was there between them with every single kiss. His hands reached up to grab a hold of the back of Roman's head, holding the Samoan man steady as if he was suddenly going to disappear, like he was a mirage all in Dean's imagination.

Roman's hands instantly went to Dean's hips as their lips parted and he pushed his tongue firmly inside of Dean's mouth. He swallowed down the moan that was pulled from the younger man's throat as he pushed their bodies together and pressed Dean hard up against his own front door. He moved his hips around, grinding their lower halves together while their kiss intensified, Dean's lips sucking hard around their tongue while they rutted hard against one another.

One of his hands slid from Dean's hips to grab at the other man's ass. He groaned into the kiss, still not breaking it, as he felt up his date's firm, muscular ass. Damn did he want to get inside of that. He bet that Dean's ass was tight and warm and would suck him in and not let him go. He felt his body shudder involuntarily, his cock growing harder. He could feel Dean's hands tighten their grip on his hair, their lips smacking together just a little harder and louder.

Dean broke the kiss first, his blue eyes fluttering open to look into Roman's grey orbs. He took a deep breath, the lust in Roman's eyes very clear. "Did you want to come in for some coffee?"

"It's a bit late for coffee." Roman smirked back at him. "But I sure would love to _cum_ inside."

Dean merely smirked right back up at him, turning and facing the door while he fumbled for his key in his pocket. He felt Roman's hands on his hips and he certainly felt Roman's cock rubbing up against his ass. He had to suppress a moan, knowing full well that Seth would probably be in the same place he was when he'd left. The door finally clicked open and he stumbled through, Roman's hands still on his hips.

"Home already?" Seth's called over at Dean from his spot on the couch. The smirk on his lips was huge. He couldn't believe that Dean was home so early. His smirk faltered when he saw the grinning face of Dean's date Roman right behind him. "Oh. Hi!" He sat up straighter on the couch and beamed at the attractive man. "I'm Seth. I didn't realize Dean would be bringing anyone home tonight."

"Roman." Roman nodded his head over at the other man. Sure Seth was cute but he also looked like he'd be bratty and a helluva lot more high maintenance than Dean. "Dean was just going to show me his room. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Seth grinned at the pair. "Have fun!"

Dean grabbed a hold of Roman's hand and dragged him the short distance through the apartment before they reached his bedroom door. He pushed open the door, pulling the larger man inside of the room with him. He'd barely closed the door when he felt Roman on him again. The Samoan man's lips were pressed against his so hard it felt like he couldn't breathe. His hands scrambled to grab onto whatever part of Roman that he could, his hands settling finally on Roman's strong arms.

Roman pushed the younger man up against the back of the door, a sharp gasp being ripped from the depths of Dean's throat. He smirked into the kiss, his teeth clamping down on Dean's bottom lip, pulling it into his own mouth and sucking hard on it. He heard another whimper come from Dean, a noise that quickly repeated when his tongue pushed straight into the other man's mouth. His own hands rested either side of Dean's head against the back of the door. He held the ultimate power right now.

One hand moved from its spot on the back of the door to sneak under Dean's expensive dress shirt, pulling the silky cotton material out from his pants before his hand finally touched smooth, golden skin. He felt the shiver that raced through Dean's body, the younger man's skin prickling up as his hand danced across his abdomen and side. He pressed his own body harder up against Dean's, making sure that the other man knew just how hard he was right now.

Dean pulled away from the kiss first, his chest heaving, his lips swollen from so much kissing. "So are you gonna fuck me or are we just gonna make out like horny teenagers all night?"

Roman let out a heavy groan, his knees bending just slightly to pick Dean up and carry him over to the bed. He should have just thrown Dean onto the bed but he didn't. He gently placed the younger man down onto the expensive sheets while he sat on his knees between the other man's thick thighs. He sat up just a little bit higher, his hands grabbing at the muscular legs. He let out a noise that was very similar to a growl. "These are gonna look so good over my shoulders."

"Well they're not going to if you just look at me all night." Dean shot back, the grin on his face was huge now.

Roman shook his head, a smile growing on his own lips as he slid his hands down a little bit lower on Dean's legs. "Sit up." He instructed his lover who obediently followed his orders. As soon as Dean sat up, he leaned forward and pulled off Dean's suit jacket, discarding it onto the floor much to the horror of the younger man.

"Be careful! This suit is Versace!" Dean exclaimed loudly.

Roman rolled his eyes as he pulled off his own suit jacket, throwing it onto the ground as well. "And so is my suit." He dismissed. "I'm sure you'll survive a few crinkles." He reached forward and loosened the tie, lifting it up and over Dean's head, tossing it onto the floor. Maybe next time he'd use that tie to his advantage. Before he started on the dress shirt, he reached down and yanked off Dean's shoes as well as his own, throwing them off the bed.

He leaned forward, ghosting his lips over Dean's while his fingers danced over the buttons of the white dress shirt. His skilled fingers easily undid the buttons and in no time at all, Dean's shirt was barely hanging on over his shoulders with his bare chest exposed completely. He pushed the shirt off of Dean's shoulders, watching as the other man discarded it onto the floor.

He took a moment to appreciate Dean's body fully. Sure he'd seen Dean shirtless a number of times before but right now in this position was something else completely. Dean had a great body. He was a little more muscular than any other conquests he'd taken to bed before but that was definitely not a bad thing. Dean was by far the hottest one he'd been able to get into bed with him.

Dean reached forward, taking advantage of Roman's momentary lapse in concentration to loosen his tie and pull it up and over the other man's head. He sat up a little bit higher, swiftly undoing the buttons on Roman's shirt before he pushed it off of Roman's body. He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth as Roman's upper half was finally revealed to him. The Samoan man's arms and chest were strong and muscular as was his abdomen, clear definition on his stomach highlighting just how fit he was but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was what was on his arm. The large tribal tattoo that ran from his right pectoral all the way down his arm to finish at his wrist.

He ran his hand along it, his fingers marveling at the intricate design that he knew would have taken days to complete. He lifted his gaze and locked it with Roman's grey orbs. He didn't even need to say the words. It was obvious just how excited he was about Roman's tattoo and he was thankful that the Samoan man had spared him the embarrassment of potentially sounding like an overexcited teenage girl.

Instead Roman leaned forward and reconnected their lips back together. He pushed Dean back so that he was flat on his back on the bed. He didn't push his tongue in this time, opting for open mouthed kisses that still contained the exact same amount of passion that their other kisses had. His hands moved down to the belt buckle of Dean's navy dress pants. Skilled fingers easily undid the belt, sliding it out from its loops and discarding it onto the floor while his hands went straight back to Dean's pants.

He slid off the side of the bed for a moment and pulled Dean's pants off by the bottom of the legs. It was his turn to tug his bottom lip in between his teeth when he saw just how skimpy the briefs were that Dean was wearing. He let out a growl, rolling Dean over onto his stomach so he could get a proper look at that wonderful ass. Dean's ass was perfectly rounded and just looked so damn _juicy_. Dean's choice of underwear hadn't been subtle at all. He was wearing a barely visible, black g-string that made Roman question why he'd even bothered to wear underpants at all, the underwear being sucked in between the two globes.

"You love looking at this fat ass, don't you?" Dean grinned over at him. He slowly lifted himself up onto his hands and knees and deliberately shook his ass back and forward, knowing full well that his cheeks would be jiggling. He glanced over at Roman who was already pulling off his pants and underpants, not bothered whatsoever if they ripped at all. His grin grew larger when he hooked his fingers into either side of his g-string and pulled them down his legs, kicking them off along with his socks.

"Come get it big boy." He purred, bending right back over and spreading his ass cheeks deliberately, giving Roman a glimpse at what would be his new favourite place.

Roman scrambled back onto the bed, his eyes focused on the pink pucker that was calling to him. He placed a hand on each cheek and spread the cheeks apart even further, his cock pulsing from between his legs. He dropped his head and leaned forward. His tongue slipping out from between his lips and slowly tracing the pink puckered hole in front of him. He heard the needy moan and did it again, this time a little bit harder, pushing his tongue inside of the tight entrance.

Dean pushed back against Roman's face, moaning loudly at the delicious intrusion. He never got this kind of treatment and he was going to relish in it while he could. He felt the tongue working in and out of his ass, the tip sliding against his inner walls and working him into a frenzy. He didn't care how desperate he sounded right now or if Seth could hear them. This felt entirely too good and Roman's mouth was far too skilled, the Samoan man alternating with thick strokes in and out and sucking hard. His cock was pulsing from in between his legs, his balls heavy as he rocked back and forth against Roman's face, his hand holding the Samoan man's face right there. Right fucking there.

Roman pushed his tongue back and forth a few more times before he pulled his tongue out. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sitting up and giving Dean's ass a firm smack that echoed around the room. He heard the matching gasp that followed the smack and it only made him smirk. "Do you have anything or am I doing you bareback?"

Dean turned his head to look over at Roman. "You're clean, right?" He watched Roman nod. "Bareback me then. And make sure you cum in me."

Roman spat on his hand and coated his cock with his saliva before lining his thick length up with the tight entrance he'd just been inside of. He rubbed his cock against Dean's ass hole, groaning from the heat that emitted onto his cock head. He rubbed against the hole a few more times, teasing Dean, before finally pushing inside of the tight warmth. He pushed in in one go, feeling the velvet walls clutch his length so tightly he almost forgot to breathe. His hands dug into Dean's hips, fingernails biting at the firm flesh while he allowed himself to get used to this delicious suction.

Dean let out a sharp gasp. Fuck Roman was big. Big enough that it hurt when he pushed inside of him. Roman's cock filled him completely, making him feel so full from the sheer length and girth of his dick. The pain quickly subsided when he felt the tip just barely brushing against his prostate, sensations of pleasure overwhelming him already. He pushed back against Roman's cock, already starting up the momentum that he so desperately wanted, rocking his hips back and forth, getting the movements started.

He felt another sharp slap on his firm ass, his head snapping back to look at Roman who gave him a look that told him exactly who was in control right now. He couldn't resist the bait. "Well. Fuck me then."

Roman growled, his fingers gripping even tighter onto Dean's hips as he began thrusting in and out. He was going to work up to going hard and fast but he didn't have the patience for it now. He started at a hard, rushed pace that ordinarily he would have made Dean beg for, would have loved to hear the younger man whimper, scream, cry for him to go faster. But why wait? Dean wanted his cock so badly and he was going to get it as good as Roman could give him.

Their bodies smacked against each other, loud moans and groans of desire coming from Dean's mouth as Roman thrusted in and out. He slammed in hard and pulled out fast. Hard in, fast out. Hard in. Fast out. It was the perfect rhythm for the two who had such a unique chemistry for raw, primal sex. No matter the pace, it didn't stop Dean from pushing back hard against the thrusts, his back arching to allow Roman in impossibly further, allow the Samoan man to completely dominate him. To wreck him.

Dean pushed his body right back against Roman's, his back arching as he lifted himself up off of his hands and molded into his lover's body. He felt one of Roman's arms wrap around his waist, holding him steady as the powerful thrusting continued, his whole body on fire with a tonne of sensations he didn't even know existed. He could feel Roman's breath on his neck, sweet words murmured into his ear that only made his skin feel more electric.

He turned his head, face to face with his lover and forced their lips together. It wasn't a kiss that was necessarily romantic, their teeth and tongues battling while their lips desperately tried to latch together and keep contact. One of his hands reached back and grabbed a hold of Roman's ponytail, yanking it hard and forcing them to have their mouths pressed together. Even if it was just parted lips breathing hot air into each others mouths.

Their sex quickly escalated to animalistic, their bodies colliding harder and faster as well as the bed creaking its protest underneath them. Dean's moans of pleasure grew in volume with every single thrust, their lips parting so that his moan was called out into the room, the sound bouncing off of the walls and combining with the sound of their rigorous sex session.

Roman's thrusts continued growing to an impossible speed, his eyes dropping to watch Dean's ass jiggle and wobble with every thrust inwards. His arm around Dean's waist clung tightly to the younger man's body, feeling every shudder of pleasure. He could feel Dean's stomach contracting over and over again. He was sure that the younger man had to be as close as he was right now. There was no fucking way that Dean wasn't right there on the edge with him. He had to be.

He broke away from the kiss and pressed his face right next to Dean's, his lips on Dean's ear. "You have the best ass I've ever had." He murmured right into the younger man's ear, delighted when he heard the shameless moan that Dean let out. "It feels so fucking good around my cock. You like my big dick, don't ya?"

"Yes. Yes. _Yes_." Dean pushed back against the thrusts. "Your dick makes me feel so full, so fucking good Roman. I'm, uhhh, I'm, uhhh, so, uhhhhhh, close."

"So am I baby." Roman murmured into his ear. His hand that was still on Dean's hip slipped down and around to wrap around the younger man's leaking, throbbing cock that was as desperate as Dean was for release. He pumped Dean's cock hard and fast, perfectly in sync with his own thrusts.

Dean's body felt like it was on fire. His skin was crawling with delight. His hand was still tangled in Roman's ponytail, his fingers clutching onto for dear life as he fast approached his own orgasm. There was no other competition in the bedroom after this. Roman hadn't been lying when he said he was good and he felt almost stupid for doubting that. He should have known that a man that looked like that with a dick as big as that would be a stud in bed.

He pushed back against Roman's cock, screaming out "right there" and "Roman" like a mantra, over and over again. He was so close he could taste it. The knot in his stomach was so close to undoing that it almost hurt. His balls were painfully swollen, his cock pulsating in Roman's gasp. Yeah he was so close. He was right there. Right fucking there. He couldn't hold on any longer if he tried, his body tensing up completely as he let go with a loud moan of Roman's name, his cum splattering over Roman's hand for the second time that evening while he pushed his body up against the strong Samoan's as hard as he could.

There was no way that Roman could have held on if he tried. Dean's ass had been tight enough as it was but with his orgasm, his ass clenched down harder on his thick cock, forcing him to spill his load into the hot, warm channel of his lover's ass. His eyes squeezed shut and he groaned out Dean's name in a hot breathy whisper right in the younger man's ear while he rode out his orgasm.

They stayed like that for a moment with Roman inside of Dean as they stayed on their knees in the middle of the bed. That was until Roman finally had to let go and they collapsed on the bed with Roman pinning Dean to the bed. He still stayed inside of the younger man until the very last minute that gravity pushed him back out and he had to roll on his back.

He'd shut his eyes for barely a moment when he felt Dean's head on his chest. His grey orbs opened and he looked down at the younger man who was already looking back up at him. His not cum covered hand gently ran through Dean's shortish hair a few times. This was nice. Perhaps a little too romantic and intimate for his liking but nice nonetheless. He hoped they'd be able to do this again sometime.

"I don't normally do sleepovers but you're more than welcome to stay if you want." Dean finally said after the short silence.

"I probably shouldn't." Roman started. He saw the look of disappointment in Dean's blue eyes. "But I want to. Do I get another round with you?"

Dean just gave him a look. "Do you really need to ask that?"

Roman laughed. "I need a shower though before we do anything."

Dean got up off the bed and grabbed Roman's hand, leading him towards the ensuite bathroom he had in his room. "Mind if I join you?" He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"I'd be offended otherwise." Roman grinned back at him, smacking that juicy ass as he followed Dean into the bathroom.

The last thought Dean had as he stepped into the shower with Roman was why the hell did he want to make the Samoan man beg for it.

**TBC**

**A/N:** so they finally had sex and Roman's staying over. Interested to hear what you guys think! Thanks for reading and reviewing. GatesVengeance x


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean had a smile on his face when he woke up properly the next morning. He rolled out of bed and walked over to his window, looking out with wide eyes. The streets of Chicago below him were already bustling with the usual commuters. He glanced over at the bed while he pulled on some sweat pants. The bed was empty now but only a few hours earlier, it was filled with him and Roman.

He smiled as he fondly thought back to last night. Once they'd finished in the shower, they retreated back into Dean's King sized bed. The pair had gone into the bed with the hopes of actually having some shut eye but that was quickly dismissed when Roman ran his hands along Dean's hips and pressed his lips against Dean's. All thoughts of actually sleeping was washed away and quickly replaced with what positions they could do it in.

Roman had gotten him off enough times last night that if he didn't have sex for another week, he would be extraordinarily happy. His smile grew as he thought back to when Roman was getting up and getting ready to leave for work this morning.

_Dean's blue eyes fluttered open when he rolled over not to collide with another body. He looked tiredly around the room, his face cracking into a smile when he saw Roman dressing in front of the mirror. He still looked handsome even though it was the same clothes from the night before. "Leaving me already?"_

_Roman turned away from the mirror after he'd finished doing up his tie. "I have to. I've got to go and make some money." He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge right near Dean. "Will you cope without me here?"_

_Dean grinned back at the other man. "Barely."_

_Roman let out a light laugh. "Have you got any cologne I can borrow?"_

_Dean nodded. "Yeah just over there on the dresser. There's a few different Paco Rabanne ones that you'd probably like."_

"_Thanks." Roman murmured as he got up off of the bed and made his way over to the dresser and picked up the first cologne he could find. He squirted some on himself before walking back over to where Dean was. "I meant what I said when I told you I wanted to take you out again sometime."_

"_Well I'd hope so." Dean grinned back. "I don't put out for just anyone."_

"_We both know that's probably not true." Roman grinned. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips. The spark between them was still as electric as it ever was. "Thanks for letting me stay. And I'll see you later on tonight." He winked before he left and made his way to work._

Dean walked out of his room, the smile on his face so large it was almost criminal. He knew he was acting like a lovestruck teenager but at the same time he didn't really care. He almost dreaded the lecture that Seth was going to give him but at the same time he couldn't wait for it. It felt like over the last year in particular that his and Seth's views on what they wanted in their life had changed dramatically.

Seth was still the same Eighteen-year-old that had planned on dating a rich man who could buy him every single luxury that the world had to offer. Seth hadn't deviated from this plan much at all since they moved to Chicago a few years ago. From the instant that they'd moved into the city, Seth had been inundated with rich Male admirers who had absolutely no problem spending all of their hard earned money on him. None more so than Hunter.

It wasn't as if Dean was short on Male admirers either when they first got to Chicago. He'd come across many rich men who were more than happy to buy him whatever he'd wanted. But now he was getting a little bit older, he was wanting more out of his Male conquests. He wanted to try and have a proper relationship. He wanted to try and fall in love before he got too old and had to settle for someone he would never openly seek out.

To some degree, Seth was starting to see it this way but he was also hanging onto what could never be with Hunter. Dean had known from the moment that Seth and Hunter began dating that they could never be anything more than lovers. There would not be a happy ending for Seth in the same way that Dean could get from someone else. Of course Seth could get the happy ending if he wanted to. But Dean knew his friend was stubborn and wouldn't just stop seeing Hunter for any old reason. It had to be something big to make his friend stop seeing the older man.

He walked through the apartment, straight into the kitchen where he found Seth sitting at the bench. His friend and room mate was too engrossed in his phone to even look up and notice him when he first stepped into the kitchen. Which was probably a good thing. A lecture from Seth before he'd had coffee was a little too much first thing in the morning. He turned on the coffee machine, making himself a cup before he took his own seat the kitchen bench.

Seth glanced over at his friend, his brown eyes focused solely on his friend who was sipping at the shot of black coffee. "So you're having sleepovers now?"

"That's the first thing out of your mouth?" Dean asked as he turned to look at his friend, blue and brown orbs locking for a moment. "You're not going to ask about how the date went?"

"I know how the date went." Seth answered smugly. "You wouldn't have let him fuck you three times if the date was lame." He watched Dean's lips part to say something. "And I don't even need to ask how the sex was. These walls are paper thin."

Dean gave him a look. "Why are you pissed then?"

"I'm not." Seth snapped back.

"Just tell me what the fuck has gotten your panties in a bunch." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure Roman wants the same thing out of this?" Seth asked quietly, his gaze locked onto Dean's.

"We're just having fun." Dean shrugged his shoulders. He was more than a little confused by Seth's question. Seth would usually be gagging to get all the details from Dean after a date or he would at least be telling him that he was wasting his opportunities and settling.

"You want more though. I know you do." Seth pointed out. "Because if you didn't, you would have fucked him that first night instead of after a date."

Dean rolled his eyes. "How is this any of your business?"

"It's not." Seth answered simply. "I just know that he won't be able to give you what you want. I know you want him as your boyfriend but he won't ever give you that."

"You don't know that." Dean replied.

"Do you remember when I was dating that guy when we first moved to Chicago? Ethan Carter?" Seth asked.

Dean had to rack his brain to think back to when they'd just moved to Chicago as wide-eyed twenty-one-year-old's. He vaguely remember who Seth was talking about. He was sure Ethan was the one who led Seth on for about six months with promises of them being together but never quite going through with it. Yes, that was him. He was the son of a billionaire investor. Ethan was very good looking with short dark hair and an incredible body with charm for days.

He nodded after a moment. "Yeah. What about him?"

"He was exactly the same as Roman. He was good looking and charming. And he promised me things he could never deliver." Seth answered. "Mine and Ethan's relationship started out exactly the same as you and Roman. We had a chemistry between us that no one could ever rival but after he knew he had all of my attention he changed." He paused for a moment. "He used that to his advantage and he'd make sure he got what he wanted from me while dangling what I couldn't ever have over my head. I just don't want that to happen to you."

"I appreciate your concern Seth." Dean replied. After Ethan and Seth had finished, Seth turned colder towards men and cared more for materialistic things and less for the emotional side of the relationship. "But Roman and I have only been on one date. We're not serious or anything yet and he's certainly not my boyfriend."

"Anyway." Seth started. "He must have been pretty good in bed if you let him fuck you three times."

Dean laughed. "Plus we had a bit of fun after dinner in front of Lake Michigan."

Seth's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"After dinner we walked along the lake and I sucked his dick while he sat on a bench." Dean grinned at his friend.

Seth laughed this time. "You're nasty! Public oral sex!"

Dean scoffed. "As if you've never done that before."

Seth shrugged. "Well yeah. But it wasn't like out in the open or anything. It was hidden behind a tree under a blanket."

Dean snorted. "So much more subtle." He glanced over at the clock on the oven. "Gym today?"

"Are you sure you haven't had enough of a work out?" Seth couldn't help the dig. "I suppose you could always look better."

* * *

Dean let out a satisfied sigh as he exhaled a white puff of cigarette smoke high above his head. It was almost eleven and he still hadn't seen Roman or Wade come in yet. He didn't know why he was feeling so weird. There had been many days where Wade hadn't come in and yet tonight had him feeling anxious. He was sure it had everything to do with Roman spending the night with him last night.

He was snatched out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps on the concrete outdoor area. He glanced up to see Seth strolling towards him. There was a knowing smirk on his face. "What are you so happy about?"

"Guess who just walked in." Seth grinned at his friend while he stole a cigarette from Dean's packet and lit it up. He inhaled a deep breath, exhaling a puff of smoke out in front of him before he spoke again. "Your boyfriend and some guy who buys your clothes."

"Finally." Dean said quietly. "Is that why you came out here?"

"No. I wanted a cigarette." Seth answered shortly. "Does Wade know you're seeing Roman?"

"No." Dean replied while letting out another puff of smoke.

Seth gave him a disapproving look. "It's only going to blow up in your face if you're not honest."

Dean balked at the other man. "Really Seth? You're gonna give me that advice when you're doing exactly the same thing?"

"My situation is different to yours." Seth said quietly.

Dean scoffed. "How the fuck are our situations different? You're sleeping with Hunter _and _ Randy. Randy knows your sleeping with Hunter as well but Hunter doesn't know you're sleeping with Randy. It is _exactly_ the same as you."

"Not really." Seth answered simply as he tapped the end of the cigarette, watching as the ash landed on the concrete ground. "You actually have the option of dating either Roman or Wade. Hunter won't ever leave his wife and Randy only wants sex."

"Then why don't you start dating someone who is available and can give you all of that?" Dean asked while he stumped out his own cigarette. "Why don't you date that trainer from the gym if that's what you really want?"

"Because." Seth started as he stumped out his own cigarette. "John doesn't have nearly enough money to keep me around and interested."

Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his friend as the pair walked back inside the establishment together. "What if he earned enough money to _occasionally _buy you designer clothes?"

Seth shot his friend a filthy look. "_Occasionally?!_ I didn't move from Iowa to _occasionally_ get bought designer clothes." He reached into Dean's locker and snatched out the packet of breath mints that was always in there, pushing three into his mouth before passing the tin back to his friend.

"Would you sleep with him again?" Dean asked, slamming the door and locking it once he'd popped a few mints into his own mouth. There was a cheeky grin on his face. "Even if he can't afford to keep you."

"Oh, I'd definitely sleep with him again." Seth answered with a beaming grin on his face. "I'm surprised you didn't hear me that night he stayed over. He sure knows how to use his dick."

"Whose better?" Dean asked as he checked out his reflection in the mirror, his hands smoothing down his hair. "John or Hunter? Or Randy?"

Seth smirked back at his friend. "I thought you didn't want to hear about sex with older men?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "So Hunter then?"

"You have no idea what you're missing out on Dean." Seth grinned at his friend. "Sex with an older man is _so _much better than with guys our age."

"I _do_ sleep with guys that are older than me." Dean pointed out. He held his hand up when he saw Seth's mouth start to open. "Don't even start with the fact that Hunter is _way_ older than Wade and Roman cause I don't want to hear about his saggy scrotum or his wrinkly dick. Or his beer gut."

Seth rolled his eyes this time. "Hunter used to be a body builder and he's still in fantastic shape."

"C'mon. We've gotta get back to work." Dean said quietly, ushering Seth out of the locker room area and back into the main bar. He instantly spotted Roman and Wade across the other side of the room. He glanced back to Seth who was still standing beside him. "I'll catch you later."

He sauntered his way over to Roman and Wade's table, a confident smirk on his face and an over exaggerated swing in his hips. He wanted both sets of eyes set upon him and that was what he was going to get. He was almost at their table when Wade finally looked up at him, his eyes hungrily looking over every single inch of Dean's perfectly in shape body. Roman hadn't looked at him yet but he was sure that that was to come when he reached the table.

"Here I was thinking that you two weren't going to turn up tonight." He grinned at both men as he reached the table, his blue eyes glancing between the two of them. He felt his heart flutter in his chest when Roman finally looked up and their eyes locked for a split second, electricity passing between them.

"I can't resist coming in and seeing you." Wade smirked back at Dean. "Especially when you're dressed like that."

"Dressed like what?" Dean asked innocently. He turned to his side and deliberately ran his hand up the side of his pants, tracing along the skin tight material, stopping only when he reached his ass. He grabbed a hold of his own cheek through the pants and locked his gaze intentionally with Wade's. "Do these pants make my ass look fat?"

Wade reached up and gently ran his own hand across Dean's ass cheek. "Trust me, if they didn't, I wouldn't be hanging around."

"Good." Dean smirked back, turning back so that he facing the two men again. "Can I get you two gentlemen anything to drink?"

"The usual. Just a whiskey." Wade grinned at the younger man.

"Double whiskey." Roman answered.

"You got it." Dean winked at Roman as he replied, an action that went unnoticed by Wade. "I'll be back shortly."

Wade watched as Dean turned around and made his way back over to the bar. He hated seeing Dean leave, but damn, that ass was hypnotic. After a long moment, he finally turned back to Roman. "So. Do you still think that there is a chance you could still get him?"

Roman laughed. "I think there's every chance in the world."

Wade balked at his friend. "I think you're wrong." He started. "Because why the bloody hell would he want you when he's already got me? I give him everything his heart desires."

"Maybe." Roman responded. "But I've got the bigger dick and a much larger bank account. I could give him more."

Wade glanced up just as Dean returned with their drinks. "Dean." He began. "Would you ever sleep with Roman?"

Dean glanced over at Roman who looked mildly amused. "Uh. Where is this coming from?"

"Just curious." Wade answered as he took a sip from his glass. "Would you?"

"Maybe if you weren't around." Dean answered. There was a double meaning to that that he was sure Roman would pick up on. He glanced over at Roman who had a knowing smirk on his lips. Wade looked reassured with his answer though which made him breathe a sigh of relief. "Are you trying to offer me a night where I get both of you?"

Wade chuckled. "I don't know if you could handle that."

"I think he could." Roman spoke up. "He looks like the kind of guy who'd have us gagging for more after."

"Wouldn't you like to know exactly what I can offer." Dean smirked. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Roman waited until Dean was out of earshot before he asked the next question. "You'd never share him with me, would you? Not even for a night?"

"Not a chance in hell." Wade answered simply.

Roman stood up. "I've gotta take a piss. I'll be back."

Wade nodded, pulling out his phone and scrolling through both his work and personal emails. There was somewhat of a relaxed smile on his face as he did so, his concentration solely on the screen of his phone instead of what was happening in the establishment.

Roman glanced back at his friend who was transfixed with his electronic device. He smirked as he walked towards the bar. He stopped there for only a brief moment to see Dean. He leaned in close to the attractive, younger man's face and whispered "meet me in the toilets in thirty seconds" into his ear. He didn't stop to linger, walking straight towards the toilets and waiting just inside the door.

Dean winked at Tyler who was almost gawking at him before he strolled right over towards the toilets. He ignored the almost death glare that Seth was shooting him and definitely paid no attention to the curious look that Cody was giving him. He stepped inside of the toilets and instantly felt a strong hand on his wrist. He was thankful that the toilets were currently vacated.

He felt Roman pull him into a cubicle, the door closing and locking behind them as they were suddenly pressed chest to chest, face to face. His hands instinctively rested on Roman's shoulders, their eyes connecting as he felt his heart race in his chest. Sure, this wasn't the most romantic situation making out in the toilets at the place he worked at but there wasn't anyone else he'd rather be in this cubicle with. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, both eyes shutting simultaneously as their passion took over.

Roman's hands went straight to Dean's ass. He pulled Dean's hips right in close to his own, their bodies connecting as their lips did. He could feel the chemistry between them and he knew that Dean could too. He felt the other man's lips part for his probing tongue, the two pink muscles curling around each other as they pushed impossibly closer together. It felt entirely too good to be kissing Dean. The younger man had an addictive taste, an extra spice of passion that he wasn't sure anyone else could ever compete with.

His hands grabbed tighter at Dean's ass cheeks, squeezing them through the stretchy material. Less than twenty-four hours ago, he'd been inside this ass and he was desperate to get back inside. He swallowed down the needy moan that erupted from deep in Dean's throat, their bodies rutting and pushing harder against each other. He broke the kiss, his forehead leaning against Dean's while his grey orbs fluttered open.

"I suppose I should get back to the table." He said finally after a long moment.

"When do I get to see you again?" Dean asked. He felt almost pathetic from the question. "In private, not at work."

"I would say come over tonight but I think my dick needs a break." Roman grinned. "You really gave it a good work out last night."

"What can I say? I'm pretty fucking good in bed." Dean grinned right back.

"That's an understatement." Roman commented. "I've slept with plenty of other guys and you top that list by far."

"You're not too bad yourself." Dean smirked at him.

"You know I'm great in bed. You wouldn't have been screaming my name if I wasn't." Roman commented.

"I guess I should probably get back to work." Dean lamented with a heavy sigh. He turned in Roman's grasp and unlocked the door, stepping out of the small cubicle.

"See you out there, sweet cheeks." Roman grinned, smacking Dean's ass hard.

Dean glanced over his shoulder and winked before blowing the other man a kiss. He strolled out of the toilet with a confident sway in his walk. He didn't care that his lips probably looked swollen and that he no doubt had a huge erection that was there for the world to see as he joined a few of his colleagues at the bar.

He probably should have been paying more attention to the pair of pale blue eyes that were watching his every move.

**TBC**

**A/N: **so who was watching Dean? Always interested to hear what you guys think! Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean checked himself out in the reflection of the large mirror. He sure was glad that he put an extra amount of pressure on himself to work out. He knew full well that he would have nothing if he didn't look like this. He smoothed down his hair, tucking the one rogue bit that never stuck down properly behind his ear.

There was less than ten minutes before the club opened tonight and there was a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him for the last part of his shift last night, oddly after he'd left the bathroom after being in there with Roman. It left him feeling very unsettled.

"Hey Ambrose!" Tyler's voice called out and Dean turned to look at the blonde man. "Are you gonna make out in the toilets again tonight?"

"You sound jealous Tyler." Dean pointed out. "But ya know, you could probably ask Baron to do the same with you."

"How old are you trying to be?" Tyler snapped. "Cause last I checked, horny teenagers made out in toilet cubicles, not twenty-four year old's."

"Again. You sound jealous Tyler." Dean turned to properly look at the young blonde man. "And really, I can't blame you. Roman is good looking, charming and the best lay I have ever had."

"Oh please. You think I'm jealous of your man?" Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes. "My man is the richest in the whole city-"

"Actually." Seth cut him. He had a huge smirk on his face as he glared at Tyler. "My man is the richest in the city. Get your facts straight Breeze."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Second richest." He waved his hand to dismiss Seth's comment. "And besides, you have no idea how good Baron is in bed."

"He must be pretty lousy if you have to chase John." Dean commented.

"You've got two dicks on speed dial so you can't talk." Tyler snapped back.

"Oh please. You say that like it's a bad thing." Dean responded. "And I can guarantee that there is nothing bad at all about sleeping with two different guys. Maybe you should try it Tyler and then that pole that's shoved up your ass would loosen somewhat."

Seth laughed loudly from beside Dean. He slung an arm around Dean's shoulders. "I think no matter what you shoved up him, he'd still be the same stuck up brat he is now."

Tyler balked at Seth. "You're calling me a brat?! You are the definition of the word!"

Seth just shot him a look. "Its called getting what you want. You only have one life and I want my life to be filled with expensive, designer clothes."

Tyler snorted. "You're such a whore. Whose dick wouldn't you suck for a new Gucci shirt?"

"Hmm. Well maybe I might work Baron's table tonight." Seth grinned. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to buy me a whole new Gucci outfit."

"If you do that, I'll work your table and have your two men eating putty out of my hands." Tyler smirked right back at Seth.

Seth couldn't even contain the laugh that erupted from his throat. He saw that Tyler's face was completely serious. "Oh. You weren't joking?" His lips curled into a huge grin. "Because you wouldn't ever be able to get anything from either of them. You're not their type."

"What makes you think you'd be Baron's type?" Tyler pressed. His eyes were narrowed into slits.

"I'm everyone's type, honey." Seth winked. He turned and leaned into Dean. "C'mon. Lets get out there."

The two men turned and walked out of the locker room area and towards the main floor. Seth's arm was still wrapped Dean's shoulders and Dean's arm was around Seth's waist. They both knew that their co-workers were watching them and both men didn't really care.

They had always had an interesting relationship together. From the first moment they'd met, there had been a bit of something between them. And of course, being the horny teenagers that they were, they acted on the chemistry they shared on one of the first times they'd hung out together properly.

The sex that they had was electrifying, their bodies morphing together and entwining in ways that neither had experienced before. But that was where the chemistry ended. They had tried to have an actual relationship that barely lasted a month. The chemistry that they shared was purely sexual and the only feelings they both mutually shared never extended past friendship.

They still had an interesting friendship that Dean was sure he'd never seen between two people. They were super close to each other and divulged all their secrets but at the same time they were ultra competitive. Whatever Seth had, Dean wanted and it was exactly the same the other way around. Sure, they fought but their fights never lasted more than a day.

The doors opened and the first group of patrons walked into the establishment. Dean and Seth still had their arms wrapped around each other as they stood at the bar, watching as their usual customers came in. Randy and Hunter walked in, shooting them curious looks while Roman and Wade smirked at them.

Seth suddenly got an idea. His gaze was locked with Hunter's. He smirked, turning in Dean's grasp so that they were face to face. His other hand grabbed at Dean's attractive face, tilting his head so that they were looking right into each others eyes. Brown on blue, sharing a private word.

Dean's brow creased as he turned and his other hand moved to rest on Seth's other hip. He opened his mouth to ask just what the hell his friend was doing only to be stopped by the feeling of Seth's lips against his.

To say that he was taken aback was an understatement. It had been a long time since he'd kissed Seth and those lips still felt as velvety smooth as they always had. His eyes fluttered shut while he melted into the embrace.

The kiss was over as quickly as it had started and the pair pulled back. His eyes opened and he was met with Seth's brown eyes looking right into his. He ignored the catcalls from the growing crowd and instead focused on his friend. "What was that for?"

"Had to give our patrons a show, didn't we?" Seth slipped out of their embrace and shot a flirty wink to his friend. "We gotta do what's best for business Dean."

Dean shook his head and watched as his friend sauntered off to serve Hunter and Randy's table first. He glanced over to Roman and Wade's table and noticed that the two men were beckoning him over. He smirked and strutted over to their table.

"Hi guys. How are you both tonight?" Dean purred as he moved to sit on the edge of Wade's chair.

Wade let him arm wrap around Dean's slender hips as he pulled the younger man onto his lap. "What was that display we walked in to?"

"Seth just wanted to give our wonderful customers a bit of a show." Dean grinned back at the handsome Brit. "Did you enjoy the show Wade?"

"I sure did." Roman spoke up with a cocky smirk. "It would have been better if there was a lot less clothing involved."

"The only time Dean will be without clothing is when he's with me." Wade responded. "But the kiss was pretty fucking hot."

Dean decided to press his luck. He glanced over at Roman momentarily who was watching him with hungry eyes. "I bet you would have loved it if we were naked." He leaned in close to Wade's ear. His gaze was locked on Roman's. "Wouldn't it be so fucking hot to watch someone else fuck me, knowing that no one else can fuck me like you do?" He winked at Roman when he said the words. He knew Roman could hear him and he knew that Roman knew what he said to Wade was a lie.

Wade had a smirk on his face. "I'd prefer to be the one fucking _you_."

"Would you ever let anyone watch?" Dean purred into Wade's ear. "Maybe even let someone else join in?"

"I don't want to share you. I want you all to myself." Wade answered quietly.

"I know baby. But it'd be fun." Dean grinned. "I can take two dicks at once."

"Oh. I bet you can." Wade smirked. "Alright. If we were to do this, who would you want to be the third party?"

Dean sat up a little bit higher. He quickly glanced back over at Roman before turning to Wade. He leaned in against Wade's ear and whispered, "Roman."

Wade shifted uncomfortably. "I'll think about it."

Dean lifted himself up off Wade's lap. He cleared his throat. "What drinks can I get you two? The usual?"

"Yeah, the usual." Wade answered gruffly.

"I'll be back shortly." Dean murmured before he turned and walked towards the bar. He knew he'd probably pushed too far.

Wade watched Roman carefully, his eyes were narrowed slightly as he concentrated on his friend across the table. "Do you know what he just bloody well asked me?"

Roman played dumb and shook his head. "No. What?"

"He just asked me if I'd ever have a threesome with him and someone else." Wade answered. "And he wants that someone else to be _you_."

Roman couldn't help the huge, shit eating grin that appeared on his face. "Well. Can you blame him? I'm handsome as fuck."

Wade rolled his eyes. "You're full of yourself."

"Full of myself?" Roman grinned. "It's called having confidence." He locked his gaze with Wade's. "But you're not going to give him what he wants, are you?"

"I never said that." Wade answered. "But-"

"You'll give him what he wants." Roman cut in. "One suck of your dick with his magic lips and you'll give him everything. And you know it."

Wade didn't say anything and was thankful when Dean returned with their drinks. He placed their drinks on the table and promised that he'd be back a bit later in the night.

Dean walked back over to the bar, standing next to Seth who had just returned from Hunter and Randy's table. "I'm surprised you're not sprawled out on Hunter's lap." He started.

Seth sighed dramatically. "They said that they had to discuss _'business'_." He rolled his eyes. "Now I'm fucking bored. Hunter _always_ pays attention to me."

Dean glanced out across the large mass of tables. He could clearly see Tyler right there in the middle. He was sitting on the edge of Baron's chair while Baron talked to whoever was sitting at his table. He glanced back over at Wade and Roman's table. The pair looked locked in a tense conversation that he was sure was completely to do with him. He was sure he'd overstepped the line. "Hey Seth. Can I ask you something?"

Seth gave him a look. "If it's about your wardrobe choices, honey, there's only so much help I can give you."

"It's not about my clothes, you dick." Dean shoved his friend in the shoulder. "I just asked Wade to potentially have a threesome with me and add Roman into it."

"And? What did he say?" Seth asked. He was mildly curious.

Dean pouted. "He said he'd think about it."

"Are you going to ask me how to get Wade to agree?" Seth asked. "Because it's pretty fucking simple. Give him a blow job and get him right to the brink and then tell him you'll get him off and he can cum wherever he wants if you have a threesome with Roman. Easy."

"That's not what I was going to ask. But-" Dean paused for a moment. "-would that actually work? To get him to agree?"

Seth gave him a scathing look. "Well I don't know if your oral skills have improved since the last time you sucked my dick but I sure as hell know that I could get Hunter to agree by doing that."

"I can suck dick better than you." Dean shot back. "I was going to ask you if I was overstepping a line in their friendship but now I'm gonna get two dicks at once."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Cock slut. But hey, whatever makes you happy."

* * *

Dean was halfway through his shift and had just returned from a smoke break with Seth when something on the opposite side of the floor caught his eye. His blue eyes locked onto a pair of icy blue orbs that were watching him. The eyes felt very oddly uncomfortable, like he'd felt them on him before watching his every move. It took him more than a moment to realize that those orbs belonged to one of Seth's lovers Randy. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, feeling a little lost and confused as to why Randy was even looking at him when Seth was surely around somewhere.

He felt his heart beat increase when the attractive man with a shaved head broke out into a huge grin and beckoned him over with his hand. He glanced behind him, making sure that Seth wasn't behind him. He felt his heart race faster when Randy shook his head and mouthed 'you' at him. He took a deep breath and pulled his best smile as he walked over to the table that contained Seth's two lovers. He could feel Wade's orbs locked onto him as he closed the gap but he tried not to pay attention to the other man.

He reached the table in a short amount of time and greeted both the men there with a large smile. He locked his gaze with Randy as the older man looked him up and down, his tongue wetting his lips. It made Dean feel beyond uncomfortable, knowing full well that these two were off limits. "Hi. I'm Dean. I don't normally serve your table but is there anything I can get you?"

Hunter glanced up from his phone with a curious glance. Oh, this was more interesting than checking work emails. His eyes raked up and down Dean's body before settling on his face. This guy was attractive, there was no doubt about it but he didn't compare in his eyes to Seth. He looked at Randy, curious as to why Randy had even brought this guy over.

"You can get me; you naked in my bed." Randy grinned up at Dean who couldn't help but blush. "My big King sized bed gets so cold and lonely. I'm sure you'd keep it warm with me."

"Randy. Please." Hunter couldn't help but laugh. "You could bed every man in Chicago and your bed would still be cold."

Randy looked over at Hunter. "That sounds like you think you could do it better."

Hunter deliberately checked Dean out again. "I could show him things that you've never dreamed of."

"What do you say, Dean?" Randy turned his attention back to their cute waiter. "Do you want to come home with me?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "I'm flattered but I'm kinda seeing someone."

"Is it the British guy that you were all over just before? Or the Samoan guy you made out with in the toilets last night?" Randy asked. "I've had my eye on you for a while."

Dean couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable as Randy spoke to him.

"One night with me and you won't want to see either of them anymore." Randy grinned.

"I don't know about that. But I bet you'd love the chance to try." Dean responded. "Can I get you both another drink?"

"Yeah. Two Gin and tonics." Hunter chimed in.

Dean smiled at the two men before he walked over to the bar. He gave the drink order to Zack who happily smiled back at him. He was barely leaning against the bar for a minute when he felt Seth nudge him in the side. "What?" He snapped.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?!" Seth hissed.

"Randy called me over to get another drink." Dean snapped back.

"Do you think I'm fucking dumb?" Seth asked sharply. "Randy wouldn't just fucking call you over for a drink."

Dean was thankful when Zack slid the two drinks onto the bar top. "You're a fucking psycho. Calm down. I have no interest in either of them."

Seth watched as Dean walked away. His stomach dropped at the smile that greeted him when Dean reached the table. There was a sparkle in Randy's eyes that he hadn't seen for a long time. And then the way that Hunter was looking at his friend only made him feel sicker in the pit of his gut. He took a deep breath and decided to fight fire with fire. He marched right over to Wade and Roman's table.

* * *

The tension between Seth and Dean by the end of the night was so thick that a knife could be cut through it. The two men refused to look at each other after the bar had closed and would only talk to each other if they absolutely had to. The whole bar was uncomfortably silent when it was normally filled with their coworkers happily chatting about the night's events. But not tonight.

Seth and Dean had tried to outdo each other in every possible way. Once Dean had gotten back to Randy and Hunter's table, the three had engaged in a conversation full of innuendos and suggestions. Dean couldn't lie that he was quite enjoying the fact that he had another two men wrapped around his finger. That was until he heard Seth's boisterous cackle and saw that Seth was leaning on the side of Wade's chair.

He immediately mimicked Seth's action and sat on the edge of Randy's chair, laughing much too loudly over a joke that Randy had said. He'd glanced over at Seth who was glaring right back at him, his face no longer friendly and definitely full of hatred. He was the one to up the ante first, slinging an arm around Randy's shoulders while Hunter looked at him with an amused grin.

Seth took the next step to outdo him, deliberately leaning in and whispering into Wade's ear. It made Dean feel physically sick when he saw the look of delight on Wade's handsome face. He, of course, copied Seth's actions which resulted in Randy pulling him into his lap and the two locking gazes for what felt like an eternity. He didn't want whatever was happening right now with Randy but he felt almost powerless to stop it. That was until Randy leaned in and attempted to kiss him, something that Dean stopped before leaving the table once and for all.

And that was where they found themselves currently, a few hours later in what could be described as a turf war. Seth was beyond pissed off that Dean even had the audacity to even go near Randy and Hunter. He'd never been as angry as what he was right now, the hate bubbling up inside of him as he watched Dean clean a few of the tables while he washed the glasses.

Tyler grinned as he looked at the two feuding friends. He couldn't help himself. "I may not be Hunter and Randy's type Seth, but at least we know Dean is."

"Can you shut the fuck up Tyler?!" Seth snapped. "No one fucking cares about your dumb, irrelevant opinion!"

"Ooh. Did I touch a nerve?" Tyler pressed. "I'm sorry you can't quite do it for your men anymore."

"Says you who has to lay all over your own man just to be noticed." Seth quipped back. "I can get whoever the fuck I want in this bar so be thankful I haven't come for your man yet."

"No. But Dean's come for yours." Tyler said sharply. "How does it feel Dean seeing Seth flirt with your men?"

"Grow up Tyler." Dean replied quietly. He didn't really want to get involved with this fight, knowing that when he and Seth were alone once they'd finished that there would be a huge fight between them. "Just leave it be."

Tyler didn't say another word the rest of the time that they spent cleaning up the bar, bringing it back to the same pristine condition that it was in before they opened earlier that night. Dean was thankful when they were finally finished cleaning and at the same time, a little bit scared. Seth was vicious and brutal when they argued about mundane things, let alone something or someone he actually cared about.

Dean opened his locker and pulled out his coat, sliding his phone, keys and packet of cigarettes into one of his pockets. He was surprised when he closed the locker door to see Seth standing there waiting for him. There was no words shared between them and the gleam in Seth's eyes was less than friendly but they left the bar together, taking the short walk back to their shared apartment.

The silence between them was deafening and incredibly overwhelming. The pair were never quiet when they were together and it admittedly scared Dean a little bit. He knew that after tonight, there would be a huge shift in their friendship, in their relationship, and he didn't know if he was ready for that.

Seth was the first one to talk when they were finally inside their shared apartment. Once the door closed behind Dean was when Seth started. "You've got some fucking nerve."

"Says you who had the balls to jump straight on Wade's lap and start whispering whatever foul things you wanted to do to him in his ear." Dean started. "I didn't start this Seth. Randy called me over to order a drink and you fucking took the next step."

"Was that all Randy asked you for? A gin and tonic?" Seth snapped. "Are you sure he didn't ask you to jump on his dick?"

"Cause you weren't asking to jump on Wade's dick?" Dean shot back.

"You didn't answer my fucking question." Seth snapped again.

"Yeah. Alright. He wanted to fuck me." Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. "But you know what? I turned him down. I fucking said no."

"If that was true, you wouldn't have let him pull you onto his lap." Seth pointed out.

"Tell me you weren't telling Wade how good you were and what he was missing out on." Dean said sharply right back.

"Oh. I didn't say that to Wade." Seth had a cocky smirk on his face. "I was saying that to Roman."

Dean's jaw clenched as Seth said the words. At least he had legit ammunition about Hunter. "It's funny you say that cause Hunter told me that he could show me a few things if I spent the night with him."

Seth saw red. He closed the gap between them and shoved Dean hard on his shoulders. No one fucking crossed that line with Hunter and didn't pay for it. "You don't ever fucking go near him!"

Dean's eyes narrowed and he pushed Seth back hard. "Don't fucking go near Roman then! You call me a cock slut but you can't resist one even if it's not yours to have!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Seth's brown orbs narrowed as well. "You have shown me tonight that you're not really my friend after all. Until you fucking apologize, I don't want to even fucking know you."

"The same fucking thing applies to you!" Dean called after the other man as he stormed off into his room.

Dean wasn't in the wrong and he sure as hell wasn't going to apologize for something that he didn't even really do. Fuck Seth. He didn't need him.

**TBC**

**A/N:** uh oh. Things sure are getting murky. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean awoke the next morning a lot earlier than he would have liked. He rolled out of his bed and went straight to his chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of basketball shorts, t-shirt and a hoodie. He definitely didn't want to be stuck in this damn apartment with Seth all day.

He quickly changed and made his way out of the apartment, pulling on his sneakers and tucking his keys into his pocket before he exited his home. He strolled down the hallway, feeling more than a little relieved to be out of the claustrophobic apartment that had resentment and jealousy flowing through the air.

He sighed happily as he stepped out onto the footpath. It was a beautiful, warm day today in Chicago. He probably didn't need the hoodie he was wearing and he was sure that it would be pulled off not long after he started his work out.

He walked down the main street in Chicago, a smile on his face as he made his way towards his favourite coffee shop on the way to the gym. He didn't want to linger around in his apartment with the risk of having to encounter Seth once more. Their fight last night, while it could have been worse, still cut deep. He didn't really want to see Seth at all and he was glad he'd woken up as early as he did so he could get away from him.

He strolled into the coffee shop, taking a seat at one of the small tables near the window. He was glancing through the menu when one of the other customers caught his eye. His smile turned into a grin. "Roman!" He called out to the handsome Samoan who was dressed in a very well fitted light grey suit with white button up t-shirt and grey and black striped tie.

Roman turned around and smiled broadly at Dean when he heard the younger man call his name. He walked over to where Dean was sitting and took a seat on the spare chair that sat opposite the other man. "Hey Dean. You're up early."

"I had to get away from Seth." Dean answered honestly. "We got into this stupid fight cause I was flirting with Randy and Hunter and he was flirting with you and Wade."

Roman let out an amused chuckle. "You two did put on quite the show last night." He carefully watched Dean who shifted almost uncomfortably in his chair. "But like I told you last week, if you're trying to make me jealous, it's not going to work. We both know the only dick you want to ride is mine."

Dean tried to let the smile out that was building underneath his skin but he couldn't shake the feeling of his own jealousy. He took a deep breath, his blue eyes locked completely on Romans grey orbs. "Did you like anything that Seth was telling you last night?"

Romans brow furrowed. "Me? He was talking to Wade." He looked at Dean carefully. He knew he'd found the chink in Deans armour, his weakness and he didn't know how he felt about it. "Look Dean, if I wanted to sleep with Seth, I would have done that already instead of pursuing you."

Dean smiled properly at the handsome man across the table. "So does that mean that you'll stay and have something to eat with me?"

Roman let out a light laugh. "I wish I could but I have to go to work as soon as I get my coffee."

Dean pouted. "But wouldn't a day with me be more enjoyable?"

"It would." Roman tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth. "But is your ass worth a days wage?"

Dean grinned back. "You know it is."

Roman debated this for a moment, actually contemplating taking the day off of work to spend the day with the man who was cheekily grinning at him across the table. His dick was all for the idea. His face broke out into a huge grin and he pulled his phone out from his pocket. "I've just got to make a call. Go and order what you want and then we'll go back to my place."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as Roman flashed him that winning smile before he disappeared out of the cafe for a minute. He walked straight up to the counter, avoiding the line that had been there only moments before and he placed his order. He pulled his own phone out of his pocket, smiling softly when he saw that there was a text there from Wade. He locked the phone screen again and slid it back into his pocket at the same time that Roman reentered the cafe.

He smiled brightly at Roman as the older man moved to stand next to him, a sneaky hand resting gently on the small of his back. He leaned into the touch, their grey and blue orbs sharing a moment, a secret conversation between them. He knew that he was definitely falling for the Samoan man and he knew that there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it.

Their moment was short lived when the woman behind the coffee machine called out Roman's name. Roman let his hand fall away from Dean's back to grab his coffee from the counter. The spot on Dean's back felt suddenly cold while he watched Roman grab the coffee from the woman who was trying her best to chat him up. Roman rejoined him in the line and the pair stayed in close proximity while they waited for Dean's order to be called.

Once Dean's name had been called and he collected his own coffee and blueberry muffin, the two men walked out of the busy cafe. They stepped out onto the sidewalk, the sun shining down on them as they both moved to the side where there was a spare space in between the commuters.

"I live just outside the city. Do you want to follow me?" Roman asked as he took a sip of his caramel latte.

Dean laughed. "I can follow you but I might not be there for a few hours. My car's at home."

Roman merely smiled. "Okay. We'll go in my car then." He eyed Dean's muffin cautiously. "But if you get a single crumb on the floor, you'll be cleaning it up with your tongue."

"Ooh. Now I want to spill a crumb just to get you riled up." Dean smirked while he took a sip of his own coffee.

Roman laughed. "I don't think you'd like to see this side of me."

"That depends on how hard that Roman would fuck me." Dean said quickly as he followed Roman to wherever his car was parked.

"Oh, he'd fuck you hard alright." Roman shook his head as they approached his car. He clicked the button and unlocked the doors for the car he only ever used for work. It was a white, two door Mercedes sedan with a sleek design. He opened up the driver's door and slid into his seat. He'd just placed his cup of coffee into the cup holder when he saw that Dean was pouting. His brow creased. "What's wrong?"

"This car is nicer than mine." Dean answered, sulking as he clipped his seat belt on and placed his own cup of coffee into the cup holder.

"Maybe you can ask Wade to buy you a new one since you're so thirsty for his dick." Roman said sharply as he started up the car. He glanced over at Dean who was just giving him a look. "Hey, you're the one who was ready to jump on his dick last night. Even after you told me that I was the best you'd ever had. Why do you want someone else?"

"Are you jealous?" Dean asked. There was an amused grin on his face as he opened his muffin wrapper and began eating it. "Because you have no need to be." He sat up a little higher and let his hand reach across and grab a hold of Roman's cock. "You are the best I've ever had but that doesn't mean that I can't play around either."

"Is that why you want two dicks at once? Cause you're greedy?" Roman asked.

"No. I want two dicks at once because I want it all." Dean grinned right back at him.

The pair continued a lighthearted conversation on the rest of the way to Roman's house. One of Dean's hands remained firmly placed on Roman's cock the rest of the way while the other helped him to eat the remainder of the muffin that was still in his hand. He was conscious though that no crumbs fell onto the expensive floor of the car.

They reached Roman's place in a relatively short amount of time despite the early morning peak hour traffic. The car pulled into the driveway of Roman's house, Dean's blue eyes wide as he took in the large house that was hidden behind the gates. The house had a cream coloured exterior with a light brown roof. Even though Dean could only partially see the house, he knew that it was huge. He'd never seen a house so large in Chicago or even heard of one being near the city. But this was a whole neighbourhood of large, extravagant houses. Most people he knew lived in either an apartment, a condo or lived in a townhouse.

Roman smirked as he looked over at Dean's reaction. Sure, this house was much too large for him just on his lonesome but he loved it. And why couldn't he show off his wealth? He clicked a button that opened his garage, revealing more of his wealth by showing Dean the few extravagant cars he had in there. He turned off the ignition once he'd parked and allowed the garage door to automatically close behind them.

"No way are you just in computer programming to own a house this big!" Dean gasped as he got out of the car.

"I'm smart with my money." Roman merely answered as he got out of his car, an automatic light turning on above their heads so they weren't plunged into darkness. "And I invest incredibly well."

Dean smirked as he looked over at Roman. "Maybe I should be asking you to upgrade my car."

Roman grinned right back at Dean. "I'm still not convinced that your ass is worth a new car. A day off? Yes. A new car? Hm. It's good but maybe you need to refresh my memory."

Dean closed the distance between them and grabbed a hold of Roman's grey and black tie. He wrapped his hand in between the silky material a few times and pulled the handsome Samoan man into him, their lips connecting in a fiery, passionate closed mouth kiss. He felt the same shuddering electricity rocket through his body as his eyes slid shut and his body molded into Roman's.

Roman's hands instantly went to rest on Dean's hips while his own orbs slipped closed. He pulled Dean's body into his as physically close as he could, his tongue swiping desperately at the two plump lips, trying to slip inside and taste the velvet walls inside. Dean's lips immediately parted for him, a soft gasp escaping Dean's lips as he did so. Their tongues touching for the first time causing more bolts and shocks of electricity to pass between the two men.

His hands slid to Dean's ass, squeezing at the firm mounds and causing a moan of his own to be swallowed by the younger man. He pushed his hips harder up against Dean's, desperate to make sure the other man felt how hard he was already. That juicy, fat ass always made his cock throb. He felt Dean's other hand snaking up to the back of his head and weaving through his neat ponytail, his fingers curling through his hair and tugging it hard.

He broke the kiss, a huge smile on his face as he did so. "What is it with you and pulling my damn hair?"

Dean's blue orbs fluttered open, his heart thundering in his chest at a kiss ravaged Roman Reigns. "It's fun." He tugged Roman's hair again, smirking when Roman groaned just slightly. "And it fucking turns you on."

"Only cause it's you that's doing it." Roman winked at him before he reconnected their lips.

Dean gasped into the kiss, his mouth instantly parting and ready for Roman's tongue to dominate him. His hand tightened its grip in Roman's hair, relishing in the way that Roman leaned into the hair pulling. He pushed his own body closer to Roman's, deliberately gyrating his hips against the Samoan man's, eliciting heavy groans and moans. The tension between them was incredible. There was sparks everywhere and he needed more of it. He needed to have Roman now.

He broke the kiss, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his regular breathing. "What would you say if I asked you to fuck me over your car?"

Roman let out a light chuckle. "I'd ask you why when I have a _very_ comfortable King sized bed waiting upstairs."

"Wouldn't it fun though?" Dean pressed. His blue orbs locked with Roman's greys. "Then maybe I could dirty up your precious car. You wouldn't be able to drive it without thinking about how you fucked my tight ass over it."

Roman growled, pushing his hips into Dean's. "Is that where you really want to do it?"

"The first time today, yeah." Dean grinned back at him.

"I don't have anything down here." Roman remarked.

"That's okay baby. I'll get you ready." Dean winked. He slithered his way out of Roman's grasp and stripped his hoodie off. He knew he had Roman's full attention as he pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, carelessly discarding it into a pile in the corner of the garage. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his gym shorts, tugging them down along with his briefs. He kicked out of them before closing the gap between himself and Roman once more.

He pressed a single, chaste kiss to Roman's lips before he lowered himself down. He didn't fully drop to his knees but stayed on his feet. He licked his lips as he ran a hand over the impressive bulge that was in Roman's pants. His very skilled fingers made short work of the belt, tugging it through the loops and discarding it elsewhere before he started on the light grey dress pants that the older man was wearing. He undid the pants, and allowed them to drop to Roman's ankles before he pulled down the black briefs that Roman was wearing.

He had to suppress the moan that was threatening to spill from his lips when Roman's thick erection was revealed to him. He wrapped his hand around the base and leaned forward, inhaling the scent before he lapped at the swollen head. He let out a lascivious moan when the first drop of precum landed on his tongue. Damn did Roman taste good. He looked up at the Samoan man who had already placed a hand on the back of his head before wrapping his lips around the thick cock, his mouth sucking hard on the thick length as he swallowed all the way down.

Roman let out a deep moan, his fingers sliding through Dean's shortish hair and guiding the younger man's mouth up and down. Dean had the perfect mouth for sucking dick. His lips were just the right size and shape and he was incredibly skilled at giving blow jobs. His grey orbs stayed locked on Dean's while the younger man bobbed his mouth up and down his dick, his cheeks alternating with hollowing out and sucking in with each movement. Damn. This felt so good. He could already feel his balls throbbing and they'd only just started.

He allowed the younger man to move his mouth up and down a few more times before he pulled his mouth up and off of his fully hard cock. He glanced down, a heavy groan spilling from deep in his throat when he saw the spit trail that still connected Dean's perfect cock sucking lips to his dick. "Bend over the side of the car." He grunted out as he kicked away the expensive dress pants he'd picked out this morning.

Dean got up off the floor from his position and moved over to where the white Mercedes was parked. He leaned over the side of the car, deliberately spreading his legs and jutting his ass out to give Roman the best view. He watched as Roman pulled off his suit jacket, discarding it somewhere on the dirty floor before he yanked off his white, button up shirt and tie. Before he could even think, Roman was right there behind him, with his big cock pressing in between his cheeks.

"You don't have to prep me, I can take it." Dean turned his head to look at the Samoan man.

"Oh, I bet you can." Roman grinned back at him as he spat on two of his fingers. "But maybe I want to have a bit of a play down there."

Dean had a comeback right on the tip of his tongue but he didn't get to use it. Instead, a moan left his lips as two fat fingers pushed inside of his tight channel. He pushed back against the invading digits, willing them to move inside of him. He didn't have to wait long before both of Roman's fingers were easily pushing in and out of his tight ass, the two fingers rubbing against his velvet walls, stretching him.

Roman grinned and leaned right in against Dean's ear, his fingers never stopping. "You're so dirty wanting me to fuck you against my car." He nipped down on the younger man's ear, earning a sharp gasp. "I hope you're not as slutty as this with anyone else."

Again, Dean's comeback was taken away from him when he felt Roman's fingers pull out and the Samoan man's hard cock pushed inside of him. He let out a loud moan when he felt Roman's hips flush against his ass. Roman's cock filled him up just so perfectly that there were no words to even describe it. One of his hands reached behind to grab at Roman's hip to will the other man on, something that barely took any ushering at all.

One of Roman's hands grabbed at Dean's hip while the other pushed the younger man down so that he was flat against the bonnet of the expensive car. He quickly pulled almost all of the way out before slamming straight back in. He relished in the whiny moan that left Dean's lips as he continued the slow yet hard pace. Even though it had only been a few days, it still felt like it had been an age since he'd been inside of this heat and he wanted to enjoy as much of it as he could.

He continued his thrusts at this pace for a while, the slow pace yet forceful snap of his hips causing loud, needy moans to come from Dean's mouth until he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to move faster inside of this tight ass before he went insane. His grip on Dean's hip tightened and his pace quickened considerably, the sound of their bodies colliding over and over again echoing in the garage along with Dean's desperate moans. He glanced down, leaning back just slightly to watch the way that his cock was sucked in by Dean's ass before being spit out seconds later. He groaned, the mere sight of those cheeks jiggling by cause of his own movements turning him on to no end.

Dean was in absolute heaven. His eyes could barely stay open as he stayed pinned to the hood of Roman's Mercedes. He'd never been fucked over the side of a car before and he was glad that Roman could take that first from him. His moans only seemed to grow in volume and intensity the harder and faster that Roman pounded away at him. His stomach was clenching already, his balls throbbing from the absolute pleasure. This felt entirely too good and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

His eyes shot open when he felt Roman's cock pull out of his, a sudden emptiness enveloping his entire body. He opened his mouth to say something, ask the question, only to be shut down a third time by Roman rolling him over so that he was on his back on the car. He felt Roman grab his thighs and pull him close to the edge where the Samoan man lined himself back up and pushed straight back inside.

Dean felt his eyes roll into the back of his head when Roman thrust in that time. His back arched awkwardly as he pushed down against the cock that had struck his prostate hard. Roman's hands stayed glued to his thighs, spreading them apart like peanut butter so that he could fuck him at just the right angle. His hands tried in vain to grab at some part of Roman's toned body, his eyes reopening to lock with the Samoan man's. He felt a shudder of electricity roll through his entire body when their eyes locked.

It felt like time had stopped. The sound of their bodies connecting hard and harder, fast and faster drowned out by this one moment. This one look. He'd never seen such an intense, passionate look in someone's eyes before and it made his stomach do back flips excitedly. He could see by the sparkle in Roman's eye that the older man fucking loved this. He could fucking feel the same passion that Dean could.

He tried to spread his legs further apart, moans and expletives spilling from his lips as he felt himself get closer. He knew he'd already been there on the edge before Roman had flipped him over to fuck him on his back. And he knew Roman had been pretty damn close as well but damn if he didn't fucking love this. He tried to warn Roman, his lips refusing to part and announce that he was cumming hard, his mouth only allowing him to say the Samoan man's name along with "fuck" several times before he came hard on his stomach without the aid of his hand.

Roman's hands grabbed tighter at Dean's thick thighs and pounded harder after seeing Dean cum from just his cock. He'd never made a partner cum without them touching themselves before. The ego boost did wonders to his orgasm. He kept moving in and out, the echoes of his hips smacking against the juicy globes going around the room. He only pulled out when he was right there on the brink, his hand wrapping around his dick to stroke and finish himself off so that his cum could join Dean's on the attractive younger man's flat stomach.

His grey orbs fluttered shut as he coated Dean's stomach with his cum, his chest heaving while he tried to regulate his breathing. After a long moment's pause, he glanced down to see Dean looking right back up at him, a dreamy gaze in his blue orbs. "Do you want to come upstairs now?"

"I don't think I can move." Dean laughed lightly. "Damn Roman. That was something else."

"Sit up." Roman murmured, watching as the younger man sat up on the edge of his car. He bent down just slightly to lift Dean into his arms.

Dean smiled as Roman carried him out of the garage and into the house. He had to stifle a few yawns while they made their way through the house, his lack of sleep the night before catching up to him as he tried to take in Roman's nicely decorated house. He let his eyes close, knowing that the house would still be there when he woke up.

* * *

Dean's blue orbs fluttered open a few hours later. The sun was streaming into his eyes and covering his body in the warmth. It took him a moment to realize where he was, the bedroom furnished in a modern way that was similar and yet different to his own. He felt a strong arm tighten around his waist and he turned to lock his gaze with the grey orbs of Roman who was watching him intensely. "It's creepy watching me while I sleep." He grinned sheepishly at the Samoan man even though his heart was racing in his chest.

Roman's hand ran down Dean's side, resting gently on his ass, his fingers caressing the muscular ass on display. "Yeah. Well it's rude to fall asleep when someone is giving you a tour of their house."

Dean shrugged. "I was tired. You wore me out." He tried to roll over but was stopped by Roman. "What-"

Roman leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He didn't care about tasting Dean's post sleep breath, he just craved the feeling of their lips connecting once more. His hand pushed Dean slightly over so that he was more on his front as he lined himself up. His cock slid inside of Dean with relative ease, the younger man still stretched from their romp before.

Dean broke the kiss to let out a loud moan. His hand reached up to grab onto the side of Roman's head, holding him there while the older man moved slowly in and out of his body. This position was new and it felt entirely too good. He pushed back against the invading cock, turning his head so that his and Roman's lips could reconnect. He forced his tongue inside of Roman's mouth this time, the thick pink muscle tasting Roman's mouth while his hand weaved its way back through the jet black, long hair.

Roman groaned into the kiss, his hips pushing in further, seeking out that spot inside of Dean that made the younger man buck up and moan loudly. He craved to hear Dean's moans of pleasure and he needed to see the various facial expressions that indicated just how good he was in bed. His hand slipped around Dean's waist as he pushed his body right up against the younger man's, his hips moving just a little bit faster, a little bit harder despite his want to take this slow, to show the younger man how passionate he could be.

He held on tightly to Dean's in shape body as they moved together, their lips still joined even though his thrusts were getting faster and harder the longer that they went on. Having sex with Dean this way, on his side, still made his balls throb hard, still gave him that same overwhelming urge of desire but it also gave him a little bit of something else. It gave him more passion, more feelings. He almost wished he hadn't thought that, knowing that the way he felt about Dean was definitely reciprocated but it wasn't necessarily something he wanted or was ready for.

Dean broke the kiss this time, moaning out loudly when he felt his prostate get struck hard. His blue eyes fluttered open and he looked into Roman's grey orbs. There was something else in the air when their eyes connected that time. Something that he'd never had before. Something that scared him. He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth to stop him from blurting out the words, from accidentally spilling his true feelings prematurely.

Roman's arm wrapped around him felt entirely too good, it felt like the missing piece of the puzzle that he thought he'd never find. He moaned out again, this time a little softer as Roman's thrusts grew a little harder, became needier. He could already feel his second orgasm of the day fast approaching and he knew that Roman wasn't far behind. Their intense eye contact still hadn't broken the entire time that Roman had been thrusting in and out of him.

He broke their eye contact when he forced their lips back together, mouths opening and closing while tongues battled for dominance. He could feel the pit of his stomach clenching, his orgasm right there on the brink. He was so close he could taste it right now, he could feel it getting closer with each wonderfully, amazing thrust. His hand clung onto Roman's hair for dear life as he wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped himself right over the edge, moan after moan being swallowed by those addictive Samoan lips.

Roman couldn't hold on if he tried. His thrusts quickly became robotic as he moved in and out of Dean a few more times before he too fell victim to his own orgasm. Dean's mouth swallowed his cries for orgasm while his arm tightened around the younger man's toned waist, his cum coating the velvety walls that gripped him so well.

He broke the kiss when he had finally come down from such an intense moment, his grey orbs opening slowly to meet dean's blues. He wanted to say the words that were on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to tell Dean that he'd never quite had sex like that before with so many raw emotions overwhelming his entire being. He wanted to ask the younger man if he felt that same thing when they moved, that electricity when they kissed. He wanted to ask everything.

"We should probably go get cleaned up." Was what Roman said instead. He kicked himself as he pulled out of the younger man and dragged him along to the bathroom.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Uh oh. Feelings. Always looking forward to what you guys think! Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean had a huge smile on his face when he returned back to his apartment in the early evening. He and Roman had spent the rest of their day together in each others arms, only separating when they went into the shower or got something to eat. He was glad that he'd just happened to run into the attractive Samoan man at the coffee shop on the way to the gym this morning. He wished he could feel bad that he'd missed his workout today but he'd definitely made up for that in other ways.

Roman's car pulled up at the curb, a genuine smile on the driver's face as he turned to look at his passenger. "It's true; your ass is worth a days wage."

Dean grinned back at him. "I told you it was."

"I would walk you upstairs but I don't think I'd leave." Roman responded, his grin matching Dean's.

"What? You still haven't had enough of me yet?" Dean laughed. "And besides, I actually need my day's wage."

"Maybe on your next day off, we can hang out all day again?" Roman asked. He felt a little embarrassed, like a teenager asking out their crush on a date.

"Ooh. A second date? I'm a lucky guy." Dean grinned at the older man. He leaned across the centre console so that they were almost face to face. "I'll see you later." He leaned forward to press a kiss to Roman's lips. Their kiss was short but still had the same electricity radiating all the way through it.

Roman pulled back from the kiss first. "Try not to miss me too much tonight."

Dean laughed. "You're the one whose gonna be missing me tonight."

"Maybe you'll have to send me some pictures so I don't forget what you look like." Roman grinned at the other man.

"Clothes on or off?" Dean asked.

"You know what I like." Roman winked at the younger man.

"I'll see you later Roman." Dean said goodbye to the older man, deliberately taking an extra long amount of time to get out of the car and making sure his ass was moving to give Roman a bit of a show. He turned and blew a kiss at the Samoan man who merely smiled back before he closed the door.

He watched Roman's car drive away and he shook his head as he dug his hands into the pockets of his hoodie while he walked towards to his apartment building. It was still light out despite it being the start of the evening and there was a lot of people around in the city, making their ways home from their respective jobs. To say that he was dreading seeing Seth before they went to work tonight was an understatement. He was sure that the minute he walked into their shared apartment, Seth would unleash a monsoon of questions on him.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and slid it into the lock. He opened the door and was instantly greeted by Seth sitting on their leather couch, arms folded across his chest, a pissed off expression on his face. He merely shut the door and took his own seat on the long, leather couch. His gaze locked with his alleged best friend's, brown and blue orbs both narrowed as they stared at each other.

"Where were you?" Seth's tone was sharp and laced with the same venom that was normally absent from his friendly orbs.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Dean shot back.

"I'm not." Seth snapped.

"Then why the fuck do you need to know where I was?" Dean's tone was sharp as well.

"Because it's fucking rude to just leave our apartment without letting me know where you've gone." Seth snapped back. He looked up and down Dean's body. "You're dressed for the gym but you weren't there. So where were you?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I was getting my dose of dick from Roman."

"You're a fucking slut." Seth replied. "And you need to go to the gym."

"You're calling me a slut? Why? Cause I was hanging out with a guy?" Dean scoffed. "And I got a good enough work out, thanks."

"Ew. I don't want to know." Seth made a disgusted face.

"Then why ask?" Dean snapped back. "It's not like I told you that he fucked me over the hood of his brand new Mercedes."

Seth's eyes went wide. "He did?!" He watched Dean nod with a sly grin on his face. "Damn that would have been fucking hot."

Dean nodded. He took a deep breath, thinking about what he was going to say. "Seth, this is stupid. Why are we even fighting?"

"Cause you flirted with both of my men." Seth answered sharply.

"Is either of those two your boyfriend?" Dean asked.

Seth shook his head. "Well no. But-"

"Neither of my two men that you flirted with are my boyfriend either so there is no need for this stupid territory war." Dean cut in. "I'm not apologizing because I didn't do anything wrong but this whole thing is stupid. Can't we just move on from it?"

"Yeah. I guess we can." Seth huffed. "But if you touch one of them again, I will punch you in the face."

"Same thing applies for you if you go near Wade or Roman again." Dean stood up as he spoke. "Let's get ready for work."

* * *

Dean yawned as he pulled a cigarette out of his packet. Tonight had been very slow with not much at all happening. It was already eleven thirty and he still hadn't seen Wade which was a rarity in itself, the British man usually arriving early and staying late. He wondered if he'd see the handsome man at all tonight. Roman had already told him he wasn't coming but he could hardly complain, he'd spent all day with the attractive Samoan.

He lit up the cigarette that was hanging out of his mouth, taking a long drag of it. He ran a hand through his hair, concerned that he might not even see Wade tonight but at the same time, not feeling sad at all about that. He didn't want to rate the two different relationships but there was definitely a bigger spark between him and Roman than what existed between him and Wade.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. He glanced up, not surprised in the least that it was Seth walking towards him. He opened his cigarette packet for the younger man, already anticipating what his friend wanted. "Ya know, you can buy your own damn cigarettes."

Seth pouted at his friend as he exhaled a large smoke cloud above his head. "But it's more fun this way."

Dean rolled his eyes as he took another drag of his cigarette. "Tonight has been really fucking boring."

"Speak for yourself." Seth replied quickly. "I've been having a great time with Hunter and Randy."

"When are you gonna tell Hunter about you and Randy?" Dean asked.

"Probably the same time you tell Wade about you and Roman." Seth shot back. "So never."

"Ugh. I wonder if Wade will be here tonight." Dean groaned loudly.

"Why do you even care? You spent all day with your Samoan stud." Seth pointed out. "While us normal people just went to the gym. And had fun of our own with our personal trainers."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're still messing around with that John guy." He smirked at his friend. "And maybe if you had an ass like mine, you could get Hunter to skip a day of work."

Seth gave him a look. "You think I want a fat ass like yours?"

Dean ran a hand across his ass. "Well this fat ass got fucked three times today." He grinned at the younger man. "How many times did yours get fucked? Zero."

Seth wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked at Dean's ass. "Don't you have trouble buying jeans to fit in?"

Dean laughed loudly. "My ass isn't even that big. Sounds like you're jealous that you can't get as much dick as I can."

Seth scoffed. "Please. My ass can get as much dick as I want." He ran a hand across his own ass. "I never get any complaints either."

"What are you two doing?" Seth and Dean looked over to see Tyler walking across the small courtyard, his own cigarette in his grasp. "Aside from feeling yourselves up."

"I was telling Dean that he has a fat ass." Seth answered. "And he was trying to tell me that he gets more dick than I do."

"Because I do." Dean said quickly.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "He probably does. That Samoan guy he hangs out with looks like he could go for ages."

"So where's Baron been Tyler?" Seth couldn't resist. "I haven't seen him around for ages. Did you bore him with your flat ass?"

Tyler sighed. "His dad wants him to get married so he made Baron go with him to New York to meet some possible future wives."

"Does that upset you?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well. Yeah. I guess." Tyler answered as he exhaled a large smoke cloud above his head. "Its like he doesn't want to acknowledge that we're in a relationship. And he's doing exactly what his Dad wants which is really fucking annoying."

"Why don't you tell him that then?" Seth asked.

"Its not that easy. If he tells his Dad he's gay, then he loses his inheritance." Tyler replied.

"But do you want to be a dirty secret?" Seth asked. "Cause it ain't all it's cracked up to be."

"You know, this is the nicest you two have ever been to me." Tyler smiled at both of them.

"Strange things can happen once in a blue moon." Seth rolled his eyes. "Lets get back to work."

Dean lead the way back into their locker room, stopping only to put his cigarette packet back into his own locker. He looked over at Seth. "That is probably the nicest I've ever seen you be to Tyler."

"Yeah. Well." Seth started. "He seemed upset so I didn't want to be too fucking rude."

"Oh. What's this? Seth Rollins has a heart?" Dean gasped out loudly, earning a hard shove from his friend.

"Shut up Ambrose." Seth said sharply with a grin on his face. "Sometimes I can be nice."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah. Sometimes."

The pair walked back through the locker room and out into the main part of the bar. His eyes scanned desperately across the establishment, searching out the handsome British man, hoping that he was finally here. He felt his heart race in his chest when his blue eyes finally settled on Wade and an unknown companion. He turned his head and winked at Seth before he made his way over to the table.

He had a deliberate strut in his walk, his hips swinging from side to side while he closed the gap between where he was near the bar and Wade's table that was on the other side of the club. A smirk formed on his lips when Wade's pale green eyes locked with his own, a slight spark radiating between the two men.

"Hi Wade." Dean purred once he reached the table. "And friend." He turned to look at Wade's guest. Wade's companion looked like he was fit, his muscles bulging underneath his tight grey suit and he was quite handsome. His face was pale and he had a neat orange beard that framed his masculine jaw effortlessly. His hair was the same orange colour as his beard and it was spiked up.

"My name's Sheamus." He spoke, his Irish accent on display. He glanced at Dean properly, his pale blue eyes raking over every inch of Dean's in shape body. Wade hadn't been lying when he'd said that Dean was good looking. "It's a pleasure to meet ya. Wade's told me a lot about ya."

"All good I hope?" Dean grinned at the handsome Irish man. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"Just two whiskeys, thanks." Wade smiled as he looked at Dean.

"I'll be back soon." Dean gave a flirty smile to Wade before he left the table, deliberately shaking his hips as he did.

Sheamus let out a light laugh and shook his head. "I'll give yer that Wade. He's hot. But he looks like he's high maintenance."

"When you have a mouth or an ass like he does, I don't care what he wants." Wade grinned back at his old friend.

"You've got it bad for him, don't ya?" Sheamus asked, his pale blue orbs watching the British man carefully. Wade nodded slowly. "So why am I here then? If you're just gonna take him home with you?"

"Roman thinks he can win Dean over and take him off of me." Wade said quietly. He glanced over at the bar and saw the way that Dean was leaning against it, openly flirting with the bartender. He tried to quell down the jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"That depends on if that pretty boy likes other pretty boys." Sheamus started. He saw the confused look on Wade's face. "Well Roman's _very_ good looking. And you, well."

"Well what?" Wade snapped.

"Well yer don't really look that great next to Roman." Sheamus answered honestly. "Sorry fella, but that's the truth."

Dean returned with their drinks, placing them in front of both men. He was getting ready to leave when he felt Wade grab onto his waist and pull him onto his lap. He let out a laugh. "You know, you could have just asked and I would have sat on your lap."

"I know." Wade leaned into Dean. He inhaled the younger man's scent. "Come over tonight."

"I would but-" Dean started. He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth. He had never turned Wade down before and he was just about to. "-my trainer really kicked my butt at the gym today. I'm too tired. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"He must have wore you out pretty good if you turning me down." Wade murmured. "If you think you can handle a round, come back and see me."

Dean got up off Wade's lap. "I'll come back in a little bit."

Wade sighed as he watched Dean walk away from their table. The younger man had never turned him down for sex before. He felt disappointed and a little embarrassed. He glanced across the table at his friend who was watching him carefully. Sheamus had a thoughtful look on his face and it admittedly made him a little nervous. "What's on your mind?"

"Roman wasn't at work today." Sheamus said after a moment. "I'd bet you my monthly pay that they were together today."

Wade took in a deep breath. "I hope your wrong."

"Why else would he turn you down?" Sheamus asked. "I hope I'm wrong for your sake. But I'm ninety-five percent positive I'm right."

Wade turned his attention from his friend and took a sip from his glass. His light green orbs followed over to where Dean was. He watched him carefully for a moment, wondering if the younger man would really betray him like that.

**TBC**

**A/N:** so Wade's kinda onto him. Sorry for the delay in the update, crazy, hectic week at work. Look forward to reading what you all think! Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth unzipped his jacket and neatly folded it into his locker. He shut the metal door and glanced down at his torso. One of his hands ran along his rock hard abdomen, stopping only to straighten up his skin tight pants. He loved the feeling of the latex pants around his legs. They felt as tight as a second skin and gave him an extra boost of confidence every single time he strutted around in them. The catcalls and wolf whistles that followed behind him were an added bonus to what he already knew.

He lifted his gaze off of his body and walked over towards the large mirror that was situated right in the middle of their locker room. In a work placed filled with young men that were narcissistic beyond belief with money hungry dreams right on the forefront of their mind, he knew that he was the worst for it. He prided himself on being the hottest waiter at the club. And he certainly flaunted the fact that he'd lured the richest man in the city into bed with him.

He tucked a rogue piece of hair behind his ear, smirking at himself as he admired his reflection. He pouted his lips, pushing them out so that they looked larger. He had to work these lips tonight if he was going to get what he wanted. He knew Hunter wouldn't be up for a late night romp but Randy never refused him. He turned in the mirror, his smirk changing into a grin as he looked at his ass. Oh boy was he glad that he did squats today. And he was absolutely certain that Randy would enjoy it too.

"Move it." Dean's voice cut into his thoughts as he turned and shot his friend a filthy look. "Hey, you can make out with your reflection whenever you want. Just not before I get ready."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You gotta look good for Romie tonight since he'll be here."

Dean gave Seth a filthy look. "Don't call him Romie."

"Ugh. Whatever. _Roman_." Seth sighed dramatically.

"Better." Dean responded as he smoothed down his hair for what felt like the hundredth time. "Who are you practicing your kissing face for? Hunter doesn't usually fuck on a school night, does he?"

"He likes to spend a day with me rather than just a night." Seth answered.

"See. Another reason why you don't sleep with old men." Dean grinned as he took one last look at his reflection. "And that's why you sleep with young, virile men who can go_ all night long_."

Seth rolled his eyes again. "Well I was going to sleep with Randy tonight."

"What if John turns up?" Dean asked.

"Who even cares?" Seth exclaimed. "If he comes crawling back for more, I'll just shoo him away."

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it." Dean winked at his friend.

Seth glanced at his reflection one last time before he left the mirror. He saw Cody over near the doors watching him carefully. He gave his boss an odd look before he turned away from him, instead walking over to be near Dean. He put an arm around his friends waist and rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Ew. Gross." Dean laughed as he glanced down at his friend.

"Pfft. Whatever." Seth rolled his eyes. "You started it. You called me nice last night and this is what you get for it."

"The doors are opening in two minutes!" Cody's voice echoed around the small room. "Everyone needs to be ready when those doors open!"

"We always fucking are!" Seth whispered sharply, loud enough for only Dean to hear. His friend sniggered. "How is this threesome you're supposed to be having going for you?"

Dean sighed. "It's not."

"Why isn't it?" Seth asked as he lifted his head up off of Dean's shoulder. "Are you doing what I told you you should do?"

Dean shook his head. "Wade was weird last night so I didn't even get a chance to address it."

"The guy bought you a brand new Mercedes and you turn him down for sex. I'd be pissed if I was him." Seth responded.

"I only turned him down cause I'd been with Roman all day." Dean said as he checked his reflection in the mirror. He had to make sure he looked perfect which he already knew he did.

Seth just gave him a look. "Well maybe you should have told Wade that."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh. Great idea idiot. That's the fastest way to lose my Mercedes."

"Then get down on those knees and make it up to Wade." Seth shot back quickly. "Or go home and fuck Roman with all those feelings you have for each other."

Dean just grinned at his friend. "Oh sorry. I can't hear you over a man that actually wants to be seen in public with me."

Seth's eyes narrowed as he watched Dean strut away in front of him. "Fucking jerk."

* * *

"I'll bring your drinks back shortly." Seth all but purred as he stood up from his current seat on Hunter's lap and turned, sauntering back towards the bar. He made sure to glance behind him, making sure that both sets of eyes were on him when he leaned against the bar, deliberately sticking his ass out. He grinned when he turned his head back to the bar, giving his order to the bartender who knowingly grinned right back at him.

"Seth!"

His attention was pulled from the bar when he heard his name being called. His heart raced a little faster, a little harder when he saw who had called his name. He didn't really know why he suddenly felt nervous when he saw John walking towards him. Maybe it was because he knew Hunter and Randy were still watching him. He forced a smile. "Hey."

"What is your deal?" John's question was sharp, his tone was definitely not friendly.

"What are you talking about?" Seth could feel his heart beating a little harder in his chest. He was definitely aware of the two sets of eyes that were watching him.

"What is it about those two other guys that makes you ignore me?" John asked.

Seth had to hold back the laughter that was building right on the tip of his tongue. "You really want to know why I spend my time with those two over you?" He watched John nod. "It's all about the money."

John balked. "What?"

"You'd earn what? Less than a quarter of what they earn a year?" Seth started. "I only get one lifetime and I want to spend it getting everything I want."

John couldn't believe what Seth was saying. Sure, he could tell that Seth was certainly high maintenance but the Seth that he'd gotten to know didn't seem like the type of person that could and would be so materialistic. He took a deep breath. "I thought that maybe there was something between us."

"Look, the sex was great." Seth continued. "But I want a man who earns enough money to buy me every luxury that I want in life. You aren't that man, John." He looked the other man up and down. "What could you buy me? One coffee every other month? Please. I'm worth more than that."

John's eyes narrowed. "You would have to be the most selfish individual I have ever met. I cannot believe that I had sex with someone like you."

"You say that like it's such a bad thing." Seth said sweetly. "Plus I gave you a taste of the best. You'll be thinking about me years from now and how good it was to have someone of my level."

"You are unbelievable." John just shook his head. He looked Seth up and down one last time, questioning why the hell he'd even decided to follow the younger man into his bed. "You need to find another gym."

Seth watched John walk away. He didn't know how he felt watching the other man leave. It was a little odd. Sure, he'd only used John for sex but the hint of possibly having something more was sitting in the back of his mind. He knew that John probably would have treated him the best he'd ever been treated but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to have someone spoil him for the rest of his life and give him all the indulgences that he deserved.

He turned back to the bar and grabbed the two drinks that he was waiting for. He walked back over to the table, curiously noting that Hunter wasn't there. He placed the two drinks on the table and was met with an almost amused expression on Randy's face. "What's so funny?"

"Who was that guy?" Randy asked while he took a sip from his glass.

"He was just my personal trainer." Seth answered simply.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Randy placed the glass back onto the table while he watched Seth carefully. Seth didn't have to answer the question to know the truth. "Hey, look, I don't care that you did. It was Hunter that stormed off not long after you two started talking."

Seth glanced nervously around the bar. "He did?"

"You know how jealous he gets." Randy answered. "Hell, he'd probably skin us both alive if he found out about us."

"Is he coming back?" Seth asked quietly.

"Yeah. He's coming back. He just went to the toilet." Randy replied. "Enough about Hunter." He paused for a moment. "I want you to come over after you've finished work."

Seth's face turned into a grin. "Good. Cause that's what I wanted to do."

"I'm always happy to give you what you want Seth." Randy smirked at him, deliberately raking his eyes over Seth's half naked body. "It's been a while. I hope you're ready to give me what I want."

Seth grinned back at Randy. There was a wicked glint in his eye as he looked at the older man. "You know I always am."

* * *

Seth was barely in his apartment for five minutes after his shift finished before he was out the door again. He'd waved goodbye to Dean who was just getting into his own shower when he was pulling on his pair of sweat pants, not bothered with how he looked since his clothes were going to come off the minute he walked into Randy's luxury penthouse apartment.

He made his way downstairs. He glanced at his phone and smirked when he saw that Randy had sent him a text. He opened it up and saw that it was a nude picture of him on his bed with the caption _'waiting'_. He smirked, sending a reply text back before he stepped out of the lift and walked over to where his Range Rover was parked waiting for him.

He clicked his keys and slid into the driver's seat of the white car, a smile adorning his lips as he settled into the plush leather seat. Damn he was glad he'd hinted to Hunter that he wanted this kind of car. It had helped that he'd hinted his choice in car right after he'd given the older man one of the best blow jobs he'd ever given.

He smirked as he thought back to when Hunter had surprised him with the car. It was a warm Spring day and there had been a knowing smirk on Hunter's face the entire day that they'd been together. Seth had been suspicious of what was going on but never once questioned it. He remembered Hunter pulling into a car park that was completely empty except for one brand new, white Range Rover parked all the way on the other side.

He remembered the way that Hunter had been looking at him when they'd gotten out of Hunter's car together and walked across the car park to where the other car was. He'd rarely seen that smile appear on Hunter's face since that day. He'd been more than elated when Hunter had told him that the car was his that Seth had thrown himself onto Hunter and squeezed him so hard, thanking him while he pressed kisses all over the older man's face.

He started up the car, wondering if maybe they'd ever get to have moments like that permanently. Not just in some abandoned car park where no one else was. He knew that he was probably never going to get what it was he truly wanted from Hunter but there was still a small sliver of hope in the back of his mind.

He shrugged himself of these thoughts as he drove the short distance from his own apartment to where Randy's was. His fingers tapped on the steering wheel along to the song that was playing on the radio. The grin on his lips was larger than it probably should have been but he didn't care at all once he pulled into a parking spot at Randy's building that was reserved for visitors.

He put the car into park and exited the luxury vehicle, making sure it was locked before he walked over to the lift. The ride up to Randy's floor was quiet and short, the only sound the ding to indicate that he'd arrived on the older man's floor. He exited the lift and walked the short distance down the hallway, stopping only when he reached his destination. He lifted his hand and knocked on the thick door three times.

He didn't have to wait long before the door creaked open and a naked Randy greeted him. His face cracked out into a huge grin as he stepped inside the penthouse apartment, his hand deliberately running across Randy's toned stomach. He turned to face Randy who was watching him carefully. He closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together.

Randy's hands instantly went to Seth's ass. His hands slipped underneath Seth's thin sweat pants and he grabbed at the toned globes. He groaned into the kiss, his eyes sliding shut as his tongue snaked its way inside of Seth's mouth. He pulled Seth's body impossibly close to his own, the friction of the pants against his bare cock was driving him wild.

He broke the kiss abruptly to say one word. "Bedroom." He commanded as he grabbed a hold of Seth's wrist and dragged the younger man into his bedroom where his King sized bed with satin sheets lay. He dropped his grip from the younger man's wrist to lay down on the bed. He propped his head up and kept his gaze focused on Seth.

Seth smirked back at the older man and began to strip off his jumper. He let his jumper drop on the floor and glanced over to see that Randy had his hand firmly on his cock, stroking slowly up and down the sizable length. He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth. Fuck Randy looked hot right now. Randy's body was muscular with thick thighs and arms that were in proportion. Seth loved Randy's arms, especially the tattoos that ran along the length of them.

He kicked away his canvas shoes before he pulled down his sweat pants, revealing that he had been wearing no briefs underneath. He made his way over to the bed, climbing onto the expensive bed and crawling his way over to where Randy was. He leaned down and pressed his lips back to the older man's, Randy's tongue easily entwining with his and causing needy little whines to escape from the back of his throat.

Their kisses never lasted long and before Seth knew it, the kiss was over and his head was getting pushed down. He knew instantly what that meant. He gave Randy a sultry look while he settled in between the strong legs, his eyes glancing at his prize that was already starting to leak precum. He wrapped his hand around the base of the thick cock and slowly began to work his hand up and down.

Randy groaned. "If I wanted a hand job, I wouldn't have asked you to come over."

Seth got the hint straight away and leaned forward, his lips wrapping around the tip and giving it a hard suck before he pushed his mouth as far down as he could go. He heard the satisfied noise that left Randy's lips as he bobbed his mouth up and down, his cheeks sucking in harder with every movement. The soft slurping sound was accompanied only by Randy's light gasps.

He felt the older man's hand in his hair, tugging on his shoulder length hair just slightly, urging him to keep going, suck a little harder, make him bob up and down a little bit quicker. He began to move his mouth up and down the thick cock, his lips swallowing around it every time the tip pushed at the back of his throat. He felt one of his own deep groans leave the pit of his throat each time he felt the swollen tip right at the back of his mouth.

He bobbed his mouth up and down a few more times before he lifted his head off the now glistening cock. He looked up at Randy who was giving him an interesting look. "I didn't come here to _just_ suck your dick."

Randy smirked back at him. "You ready to ride?"

Seth ran his hands along his cheeks. "Lucky I did squats today. Just to get this ass fat enough for you."

"Ride me backwards so I can see that fat ass." Randy grinned at him.

Seth merely smirked at the other man and obliged with what he said. He glanced over his shoulder at the other man who was watching him with baited breath. He straddled Randy's hips. He lifted two fingers up to his lips and coated them with saliva before lowering them down to his ass. He leaned forward just slightly, rubbing the tips of the two wet fingers against his puckered entrance before he pushed them both all the way in.

Randy's hands grabbed at Seth's hips, his eyes wide as he watched Seth prepare himself for his cock. He let out a deep groan, beyond aroused by the sight in front of him. He never got to watch Seth finger himself. His hands gripped tighter at the pointed hips as he watched the two digits move in and out of Seth's tight ass.

Seth only moved his fingers in and out of his own ass a few times before he pulled them out. He reached behind him and grabbed Randy's thick cock at the same time he lifted his hips. He lined the cock up with his hole, the feeling of the slick head against his puckered entrance causing his stomach to do back flips in anticipation.

He sunk down on the cock and let out a loud moan when he felt Randy fill him to absolute brink. He wasn't as big as Hunter but he was pretty damn close and he still made Seth feel completely full. He sat up just a little bit higher before he began to rock his hips back and forth, Randy's cock rocking in and out of his ass at a slow pace to start.

Randy's eyes fluttered shut when he felt Seth's heat engulf him. He'd never had a tighter ass than Seth's before. He smirked when he thought about Seth's friend Dean. His fingers tightened on Seth's hips, his nails biting into the delicate skin as the younger man began to bounce a little bit quicker up and down his cock. He wondered if Dean was as tight as Seth. He certainly had the ass to match the younger man's.

He imagined Dean working his cock into a frenzy, his ass sucking the life out of his thick cock while he rode him to completion. He groaned loudly and bucked his hips up into Seth. He wanted so badly to find out just how good of a fuck Seth's friend was. He figured he must have been pretty fucking good to have the two men chasing after him.

His eyes slowly opened and he had to admit he was a little bit disappointed that it was Seth sitting on top of him, his ass jiggling right in front of him as he bounced up and down. He had to find out how good Dean was. He grabbed a tighter hold of Seth's hips and began to pump in and out of the tight ass that was currently riding him. His lip was tugged between his bottom teeth while he pumped away, Seth's moans and groans of delight spurring him on.

Seth grabbed a hold of Randy's thighs, his fingers digging in to leave imprints on the thick legs. He let out a shamelessly loud moan as he felt Randy's cock stab at his prostate causing a jolt of pleasure to rocket through his own cock. Randy was on a whole different level tonight. And damn did it feel right. He pushed his ass back against the older man's cock, urging it to strike at his prostate with each and every move. He needed to feel it again and again and again.

One hand lifted from Randy's leg to wrap around his own cock. He started up a fast pace, wantonly moaning out Randy's name while the other man continued pounding in and out of him. He could feel his cock pulsing, his stomach doing back flips and his balls throbbing from sheer delight and pleasure. This felt entirely too good. Too damn good.

"R-Randy. I'm gonna-_uhhhh_." Seth stuttered out, his hand squeezing tighter on his cock while he bucked back against his lovers thick shaft.

Randy let out a groan of agreement, his own thrusts speeding up and making the bed creak below them. He could feel the coil in the pit of his stomach right on the brink of unraveling and causing his orgasm to fast approach. He was so damn close he could practically taste the orgasm on the tip of his tongue. He knew he should have felt worse for thinking about his lovers' friend while they fucked but he truthfully didn't care.

Seth was trying so hard to concentrate on his own rhythm of jerking himself off while Randy thrusted in and out of him that his orgasm caught up to him without him noticing. He felt everything in his body tighten up and his cock pulse hard before he shot his load onto his hand and some of it landing on Randy's satin sheets while he loudly moaned out the other man's name. He continued moving his ass to try and will Randy to his own orgasm.

Randy didn't have a chance to hold on, Seth's muscles clenching his cock so hard and so right that he had to let go. He squeezed impossibly harder at Seth's hips while he fucked up and into the younger man's ass a few more times before his own orgasm hit him at a blinding pace. Seth's name was a loud groan on the tip of his tongue even though he'd been thinking about someone else. His eyes fluttered shut for a few moments while he tried to come down from his post orgasmic high.

Seth slid off of the bed and went straight into the bathroom, grabbing a towel to clean himself up before he returned to the bedroom. He placed the towel on top of Randy who already had his eyes shut so Seth assumed he was asleep. He let out a light sigh and began to pull his clothes on, getting ready to make the quick escape out of Randy's apartment.

He had just pulled his jumper on when he turned to look at the other man. He walked over and pressed a soft kiss to Randy's lips which was happily returned. He pulled away from the kiss. "I'll see you around."

Randy smirked at the younger man, waiting until Seth was almost at the bedroom door before he replied. "Hey Seth! Say hi to Dean for me."

**TBC**

**A/N:** oh no he didn't! Sorry for the delay guys, real life sucks sometimes. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth didn't sleep much once he'd gotten back from Randy's apartment. He'd stewed on the way home over what his lover had told him just before he'd left. He felt completely embarrassed. He'd gone out of his way to go over and see Randy and the older man had made him feel like he was worth less than nothing. He tried not to delve further into the words and wonder if maybe Randy was thinking about Dean while they were having sex.

It had taken him what felt like an eternity to finally fall asleep early in the morning and when he had, he might as well not have. His dream had consisted of various instances where he'd walk into different rooms only to find Randy and Dean locked in passionate embraces. The sight itself had made his stomach drop. It looked and felt too damn real to him. Which was probably why he woke up feeling so sweaty.

He'd woken up earlier than he would have liked and immediately got out of his bed. He walked the short distance from his large bed to his window. He had a nice view of the city from his bedroom although he had to admit that he liked it much better at night. He glanced down at the civilians who were walking along the footpath to wherever their destination was for the day. He wondered if any of those people were feeling the same way that he was right now.

He took a deep breath and stepped away from the window. He had to find out if there was any proof to his inklings. If his dreams were in fact a reality. He knew it was too early to wake his friend up and ask the question but at the same time, he didn't really care. He needed to know if it was true or not.

He walked towards Dean's bedroom door, storming inside of the room and stopping only when he was standing at the foot of his friend's bed. He could see that Dean was still deeply asleep despite his not so quiet entrance into the bedroom. He moved over to the side of the bed that Dean was more on and stared down at him for a moment. Dean looked so calm and content when he slept and he knew he should have felt worse for waking him up. But he didn't.

He reached down and roughly shook his friend's shoulders three times. He watched Dean's blue eyes open widely and glanced around the room trying to find the source of the shaking. Seth smirked. "Oh good. You're awake."

"Seth. What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Dean exclaimed. He sat up in his bed and looked over at the small alarm clock on his bedside table. 7.28am. He groaned. He was never going to get back to sleep now. "This had better be the most fucking important thing that you need to tell me to wake me up at this unholy hour!"

"It is." Seth responded with a flat tone. His brown orbs had narrowed just slightly as he was watching Dean.

"Then what the fuck is it?!" Dean snapped.

Seth shifted on his feet. "I went to see Randy last night and-"

"I don't want to hear about his mediocre dick Seth." Dean cut in. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not about the sex. Which is better than mediocre, I'll just add." Seth shot back. "Just as I was leaving his place last night after I gave him the best ride of his life, he told me to say 'hi' to you."

"Well it can't have been that good if he was thinking about me." Dean replied without much enthusiasm.

Seth gritted his teeth. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"_What_?!" Dean balked. "You cannot be serious!"

"I'm very serious." Seth spat out. "Are you or aren't you?"

Dean shook his head. "No Seth. I am not fucking sleeping with Randy. In case you hadn't noticed, I have a more than healthy sex life as it is. And I don't need to add anyone else into it."

"Well why the hell did he ask me to say that to you?" Seth asked. He felt defeated as he threw himself onto Dean's bed.

"I don't know Seth. That's something that you need to ask him." Dean said quietly. He let out a light laugh. "The fact that you think I'd sleep with him is hilarious. You know I like my men to have a some hair."

"Is that cause yours is receding?" Seth said sharply, a grin on his lips.

"Well at least my hair is healthy unlike the mop on your head." Dean shot back.

"Whatever." Seth dismissed the insult with a wave of his hand. "Do you and Roman play Rapunzel with his long, pretty hair?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

* * *

Wade walked into the club with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He instantly sought out Dean who was happily talking to his friend at the bar and who then flashed him a flirty smile and a wink. His own face lit up into a grin until he turned his head just slightly and saw the exact same smile on Roman's face. He glowered, sharply turning his head back around to walk the short distance to where his and Roman's usual table was.

He took the seat that was facing the bar while forcing Roman to sit on the side that faced the entrance and exit. He watched his friend carefully, the Samoan man carelessly tucking a rogue piece of hair behind his ear while he checked his phone. He felt a strong surge of jealousy rise up from the pit of his stomach as he looked at his friend. Sheamus' words about how much more attractive Roman was than him and the coincidental activities that surrounded Dean and his friend were right in the forefront of his mind.

He knew right in his core that something was going on between them.

Roman's forehead creased slightly when he saw the way that Wade was looking at him. "You alright Wade?"

Wade shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine. I guess."

Roman had opened his mouth to further press his friend on what was bugging him when Dean turned up to their table. He had to stifle the groan that was threatening to spill from his lips when he took an opportunity to check out the younger man's fine physique. Damn did Dean look good tonight.

"Hi guys. How are you both tonight?" Dean grinned broadly at both of the men. On one side, he could see Roman's eyes hungrily devouring him while Wade looked a little concerned and that he was lost in deep thought. He creased his brow. "Are you alright tonight Wade?" He moved to sit on the side of the British man's chair. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Wade smirked as he glanced across the table at Roman. He turned his head to Dean who was looking at him curiously. "Only one thing." He said before he pulled Dean's face down and pressed their lips together.

Dean was a little taken aback by the gesture that it took him more than a moment to allow Wade's tongue to push inside of his mouth and for him to fully melt into the kiss. He slid down off of the side of the car and landed in Wade's lap, the older man's arms wrapping around his body and pulling him in closer while he morphed into the kiss. He'd never had Wade be so passionate out in public like this. He couldn't help but moan when he felt a pair of strong hands grope at his ass through his skin tight pants.

Wade pulled back from the kiss before it got too x-rated and firstly glanced over at his friend. He thought he might have seen a glimmer of envy and he only grinned as he looked up at Dean. "I feel _much_ better now."

"Well good. I'm glad." Dean laughed. "What can I get you both to drink?"

"The usual tonight. Just two whiskeys." Wade almost purred back at the younger man.

"Coming right up." Dean grinned. He flashed Roman a look as he stood up from his spot on Wade's lap.

"Don't keep us waiting too long before you come back." Wade winked at him as he slapped Dean on his ass.

Dean winked back at Wade before he walked away and back to the bar.

Roman rolled his eyes. "We all get it Wade. He's your man."

Wade smirked. "Not jealous are you Roman?"

Roman scoffed. "Hardly."

"Is that cause you've already fucked him?" Wade asked. He knew he was pressing his luck but he didn't really care. This feeling in the pit of his stomach refused to budge.

Roman smiled. "You said I could never get him though. Remember?"

"He doesn't like pretty boys like you anyway." Wade answered sharply.

"Of course not." Roman smirked back at his friend. "You'd know if I fucked him anyway cause there's no way he'd be crawling back to you."

"You have fucked him, haven't you?" Wade's voice was lowered slightly but his tone was sharp. "On that day that you were off work cause you were sick."

"Maybe I was just sick?" Roman couldn't help but grin at his friend. This was truly pathetic. "You're being awfully paranoid Wade. If your dick is as good as you say it is, then Dean won't go looking elsewhere." He watched Wade's jaw clench. "And you know me, if I had slept with him, you know I'd be bragging to you about how much louder he screams my name and how he can never get enough of my cock."

"Shut up." Wade snapped.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Roman grinned. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I stole your boyfriend would I Wade? But don't worry, I will."

Dean returned at that moment with two drinks in hand. He placed them both on the table in front of both men. "Is there anything else I can get you both?"

Roman suddenly stood up. "I'm going to the toilet."

Dean felt their eyes connect for a moment and there was a sliver of chemistry that passed between them. He knew what that look meant and he'd be right on Roman's heels shortly. He turned his attention back to Wade who still looked a little upset. "Are you sure you're alright Wade?" He asked as he perched himself on the side of the armchair.

"No. I'm not." Wade answered gruffly as he took a sip from his glass.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked curiously.

"I just can't seem to shake this feeling that you're sleeping with my friend." Wade answered simply. He lifted his gaze and made sure that his and Dean's eyes locked. He watched the way that Dean's pupils flickered slightly and he knew. He just didn't have the proof.

"That's ridiculous. Why would I need to go elsewhere when I have you?" Dean spoke after a moment. He hoped that his words would at least delay Wade from discovering the truth for a little bit longer.

"That's the question that I've been asking myself." Wade said only loud enough for Dean to hear. "You know that if I ever find out that you're sleeping with someone other than me, it's all over. I won't buy you another thing."

Dean forced a smile. "You don't need to worry about that. I promise."

"I'd better bloody not." Wade mumbled as he took yet another sip of his drink.

Dean took this as his queue to leave. He forced a smile at the British man who was still watching him as he disappeared behind the curtain. He kept walking towards the toilets where he knew Roman would be waiting for him. He stepped inside of the Male toilets and instantly found the Samoan man. "He's onto us." He said quietly.

Roman merely shook his head. "Who cares? He won't ever catch us." He grinned at the younger man. "Let's not talk about Wade." He reached forward and grabbed a hold of the younger man's wrist, tugging Dean into the closest cubicle.

Roman had barely closed and locked the cubicle door when Dean's lips connected with his. He felt the strong surge of chemistry that traveled through his body whenever their lips pressed together. His eyes fluttered shut as he pushed Dean against the side of cubicle while his hands slid down the younger man's body, large, strong hands grabbing at toned cheeks.

Dean's hands wrapped around the back of Roman's head, pulling their faces impossibly closer together. He pushed his hips closer against the other man's while he parted his lips, allowing Roman's thick tongue to delve inside of his mouth. He could get very used to kissing Roman. Their kisses always contained so much electricity and always caused his stomach to flip excitedly. No one else ever kissed him like this. No one ever came close.

He let out a sharp moan when he felt Romans thick length growing against his own. He bucked his hips up into the other man's and rocked them back and forth. He was so damn turned on right now and he wanted Roman to know that.

Roman broke the kiss first, his face burying into Dean's neck and inhaling his delicious scent. He let out a breathy groan while he continued to grind his hips against Dean's while his hands groped at the other man's plump ass. "This isn't fair."

"What isn't?" Dean grinned.

"That you're so fucking hot." Roman whispered against Dean's neck. "And that I want to fuck you so badly right now."

"You could." Dean smirked. "You've just gotta be quick."

Roman lifted his gaze to lock it with Dean's just to make sure that the other man was being one-hundred-percent serious. He saw the mischievous glint in Dean's sparkling blue eyes and he knew exactly how serious he was. "You've gotta be quiet though."

"Baby. I'll try my best." Dean winked at the handsome Samoan man. "Are you gonna stare at me all night or are we gonna fuck?"

Roman smirked back at Dean who was looking at him with eager eyes. He sharply turned the younger man around so that he was facing the wall. His hands slid up from their position on Dean's round cheeks and instead grabbed a hold of the sinfully tight leather pants that the other man wore to work each night. He sharply tugged them down, more than pleased at the sight of a bare ass that greeted him. He pulled them down until they were sitting mid-thigh.

He couldn't help but smack the jiggling mounds of ass that were staring right at him before he turned his attention to his own pants. His skilled hands easily undid his belt and pulled his own pants and underpants down so that they sat just above his knees. He lifted his shirt just slightly, not wanting it to get too sweaty. He spat on two of his fingers, rubbing the two thick digits together before he lowered them towards his destination.

"Bend forward just slightly." He instructed Dean who happily did as he asked, that ass pushing back on his now bare cock. He had to stifle the groan that threatened to leave his lips, knowing that they would be caught if even a single noise left either of their mouths.

He knew he didn't have much time either before Wade would begin to get suspicious so he pushed both digits inside of Dean's ass, not stopping until he was in all the way to his knuckles. He heard the soft gasp that left Dean's mouth and he couldn't help but shush him. He didn't want them to get caught. He pushed his fingers in and out a few times, spreading them apart and curling them around inside of Dean's tight heat before he pulled them out.

He spat on his hand again and reached down to coat his length with as much saliva as he had available. He kept one hand wrapped around his thick, rock hard length and moved the other to sit on Dean's left hip. He rubbed the tip against the wet pucker, his cock throbbing at the feeling. He was just about to push all the way in when he leaned forward, lips pressed against the younger man's ear. "Now you've really gotta be quiet babe."

It took absolutely every inch of willpower for Dean to not cry out in pleasure when Roman pushed all the way in. He'd never get sick of this sensation of being so wonderfully full of fat cock. He gently pushed back against Roman, urging the older man without saying a word exactly what he wanted. He got what he wanted instantly with Roman starting up a steady rhythm of pulling in and out, their hips colliding over and over with a dull smacking sound.

Roman smirked as he looked down at Dean below him. The younger man looked so hot bent over in a bathroom stall taking his cock like an expert. Damn did Dean bring out a riskier side of him. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins as he continued moving in and out of Dean's delightfully tight walls. His hands grabbed at the younger man's ass cheeks, spreading them apart so it gave him a perfect view of Dean's asshole swallowing his cock before spitting it out only a few moments later. He couldn't help the deep groan that spilled from his lips as he watched the motion over and over and over again.

He leaned forward, scared that his moans were going to be heard by an innocent bystander and pressed his lips against Dean's neck. He buried his head into the younger man's neck, pressing soft kisses all along the sensitive column which only caused soft gasps and moans to spill from his lips. His hips kept pumping in and out of Dean's ass, his pace growing steadily the longer that they went. His lips crept up the side of Dean's face, finally stealing a kiss from the other man, their tongues battling for dominance inside of the younger man's mouth while they both moved closer and closer to their peaks.

One of Dean's hands grabbed one of Roman's and pushed it down towards his neglected cock that was practically throbbing with lust. He let out a deep, guttural groan when Roman's large hand wrapped around his cock and started pumping the thick organ in time with his thrusts. Fuck Roman was good. He was almost too good in bed. He pushed back against the invading cock, barely able to stifle a wanton moan when it finally struck gold and hit his prostate dead on.

Dean moaned into the kiss, his needy moans eagerly swallowed by the Samoan man who was devouring his mouth. He had adrenaline coursing through his veins while the pleasure grew inside of him. It felt like his skin was on fire, his cock throbbing almost painfully in Roman's tight grip. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He never did when he had sex in risky places.

Right now he couldn't have cared who walked in. His mind was on cloud nine as Roman kept thrusting in and out of his ass, the tip of his fat cock stabbing at his prostate on each thrust in. If he wasn't so far gone with pleasure, he would have noticed that the sound of their bodies colliding over and over again was growing in volume as was their muffled moans and groans into each other mouths. But he didn't care. He was far to close to his orgasm to give a fuck who caught them in the act.

He could taste his orgasm right on the tip of his tongue, his vision starting to go a little blurry and stomach clenching almost painfully. The powerful thrusts combined with the hand on his cock and the tongue shoved down his throat was getting too much. He bucked against the thick cock inside of him, pushing back each time Roman thrusted in, trying to get more. He wanted it all.

He couldn't give Roman any warning whatsoever that he was going to cum other than when he bit down on the Samoan's lips and pushed back harder on Roman's thick length. He felt his stomach uncoil, his cock throb from inside the grip Roman had on it before he let out a muffled moan and his cum splattered against the wall that he was pressed up against.

Roman's hips sped up the instant he felt Dean's muscles contract. He'd felt the other man's cock shudder before he came and the thought of having Dean's cum all over his hand only ignited a spark deep inside of him. He kept thrusting hard and harder inside of the tight walls that clutched his cock so damn good until he felt that final uncoil of his stomach, his cum shooting up from his balls and coating the velvety insides of his lover. He's kept their lips pressed firmly together as he rode out his orgasm, their tongues dancing and dueling while they both came down from their highs.

After a few moments, Roman finally pulled back from Dean's addictive lips and also pulled out from the younger man's tighter walls. He took a deep breath and tried to regulate his breathing as they both cleaned themselves up with some toilet paper. He glanced over at Dean who was watching him keenly. "I can't believe how quiet you were. Normally you're begging, screaming for more of my cock."

"I was just saving it for next time where I can claw your back to shreds and scream your name out so loudly your new next door neighbours will know your name." Dean smirked back at the older man.

"They already know my name thanks to you." Roman grinned back. "But I wonder if your neighbours know my name?"

Dean laughed. "You know that they fucking do. I've never screamed anyone's name as loud as yours."

"Good." Roman grinned. He reached forward and grabbed a hold of Dean's ass. "I'll see you back out there sweet cheeks."

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Roman's cheek. "Don't miss me too much."

Roman merely winked at the younger man before he exited the cubicle. He walked over to the basin and washed his hands before leaving the toilet.

Dean knew he had to wait at least a minute or so before he left the toilet so he slowly walked over to the sink, taking an extra long amount of time to wash his hands before he left. He was just about to leave the toilet when Randy came strolling in.

Randy's nose wrinkled up just slightly. "It smells like sex in here." He remarked. He glanced over at Dean who had the guilty look all over his face. "I bet it was you and that Samoan guy wasn't it? Kinky. I like a guy who takes risks."

"I'm taken." Dean said quietly.

"That's a shame. I bet we'd be electric together." Randy grinned at the younger man. "If you ever feel like you need a change of dick, give me a call."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Happy Summerslam day! Randy really has no shame. And either do Roman and Dean. Fucking in the toilets when Wade is starting to get suspicious. Uh oh. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! GatesVengeance x


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean finished putting his jacket on and closed his locker door. He glanced at Seth who was leaning against his own locker, waiting for him so that they could go take their usual short walk home. Something had been a little off with Seth tonight and he couldn't quite work out what that was. He sure as hell knew that Randy wouldn't have told his friend what he'd told him only a few hours earlier but then again, maybe he did. Randy came across as a cocky guy who Dean was sure would be bragging to the rooftops if he ever took him up on his offer.

He forced a small smile at Seth who was already looking at him with a curious look in his brown orbs. He was almost dreading telling his friend that Randy had propositioned him yet again, knowing exactly how jealous Seth was when it came to Randy and Hunter. He didn't say a word just yet. This conversation had to happen in private, behind closed doors and not in front of all of their gossiping co-workers.

Tonight had been a funny night. After he'd had Wade stake his claim on him with a very passionate and public kiss, he'd had Roman also claim him in private. He certainly hadn't meant for it to go as far as it did in the tiny, cramped bathroom stall but he was definitely glad that it did. His and Roman's sex was always electric but with the added adrenaline pumping through their veins at the prospect of getting caught, it was hard to deny that maybe this time together was his favourite. Maybe. Although getting fucked over the hood of one of Roman's luxury cars was incredibly hard to beat.

Once they'd both returned back to the table after their little romp in the bathroom, Wade seemed nonplussed. Dean knew that if Wade was looking hard enough for it, Wade would have easily been able to tell that they'd been together and that they'd had sex. He was glad that the British man hadn't locked onto it fully yet. He cared for Wade and the last thing that he wanted was to hurt the older man. Although he knew that if Wade did find out, he'd be gutted. That was incredibly obvious with the look in his eye when Wade asked him if he and Roman were an item. He knew it was all going to come out eventually but his eventually didn't have to be tonight.

He didn't spend much time looking over at Seth's table for the night but when he did, his friend was in his usual position on Hunter's lap, enjoying the attention from both of the attractive men. His own position was awkwardly perched on the side of Wade's chair, engaging in conversations with both Wade and Roman while stealing glances with the handsome Samoan man across the table from him.

Both men were on their way out of the bar when Cody moved to stand in front of the only door in and out. Dean looked at Seth who looked as clueless as he was. "What gives Cody?"

"Nobody is leaving until we establish a few ground rules here!" Cody's voice echoed around the small club. "Everybody take a seat please."

"C'mon Cody!" Tyler's voice protested from just behind where Dean and Seth were. "You know Baron only just got back into town and I _need_ to go see him!"

"This will only take a few minutes Tyler." Cody shot back. "Now sit down so we can get this meeting started."

"I bet we're only having this stupid meeting because Dean and Seth can't keep their cock lust under control." Tyler said sharply as he begrudgingly took his seat at the table just behind where Seth and Dean were.

Seth turned around in his seat to look at Tyler. "Your jealousy is showing again Tyler."

"Stop!" Cody's exclaimed loudly. "The reason why I have asked all of you to take a seat is that some of 'The Gentleman's Club' policies have come into question recently."

"Like Ambrose getting fucked in a toilet cubicle?" Tyler called out. The smirk on his face grew when he heard a few laughs accompanying his own.

"I didn't want to drag that particular incident into it but yes." Cody answered simply. "I pay all of you to be waiters and bartenders. You are here to entertain our wealthy patrons but that is where it ends." He took a deep breath before he continued. "I know that sometimes I am a bit lenient with how some of you behave. I-"

"Well tell Ambrose and Rollins to stop acting like whores and let's get out of here!" Tyler cut in again. With each passing second that he was stuck in here, he knew that was less time he'd get with Baron tonight.

"You're not excluded from this either Tyler." Cody snapped at him. "Dean and Seth aren't the only two staff here that I've caught fucking in bathroom stalls or sucking someone's dick. I've caught you before Tyler, I've caught Johnny doing it and I've caught Zack doing it when he should have been serving at the bar. I've caught most of you at one point or another doing something that you're not supposed to be." He watched the whole room go silent, most of his workers dropping their heads in shame. "And look, I get it. I used to be like a lot of you, desperate to find that one rich guy who was special enough to spoil me with gifts and trips galore for the rest of my life. But I never once performed sexual acts at any of the bars I worked at downtown."

The whole room was silent, the only noise coming through the doors was that of the cabs traveling along the main road just outside the doors.

"This ends now." Cody continued. "I don't mind if you kiss your special friend or sit on his lap but no more sexual acts in my bar. Understood?" There was a collective 'Yes' that echoed around the room. "Okay. You're all fine to go. I'll see you all when you come back tonight."

Seth stood up first, only having to wait a few moments before Dean stood up as well. He immediately linked their arms together and they began to walk out of the club. He was inwardly seething over Tyler calling both him and Dean 'whores'. And all because they liked to enjoy having sex? He knew that it had to have been jealousy but the word still had some weird effect on him. He wasn't a whore. He just liked sex and the men he had sex with happened to like to buy him gifts. There wasn't anything wrong with that.

"Oh look. The hos that play together, stay together." Tyler remarked as he walked past Dean and Seth. He deliberately barged against Seth's shoulder.

Seth's eyes narrowed and before he'd even properly thought about it, his hand reached up and grabbed a hold of Tyler's tiny ponytail. He tugged it hard, smirking when he heard the younger man groan in pain. "You know what Tyler? I regret giving you any sort of advice the other night because the best that you can _ever_ hope to be in life is the _dirty little secret_." He watched Tyler's eyes widen a little. "Baron won't ever claim you and he's the best that you're ever going to get. Your sex game is way too weak for any other man to give you five minutes of their life. And so is your face." He let go of Tyler's hair and laughed when he watched Tyler run out of the club, his cheeks tinged a deep red.

He and Dean were finally almost out of the club when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Cody looking at him, beckoning him over. He turned Dean around and the pair walked back over to where Cody was standing at the bar. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were narrowed just slightly. Seth rolled his eyes. "Yes boss?"

"I can see what you're doing Seth." Cody started.

Seth cocked an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You're threatened by Tyler." Cody answered.

"Threatened?!" Seth balked. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"No. I'm not." Cody continued. "Ever since the day that Tyler walked in here, you have been giving him hell. You've been trying to assert your dominance over him because you know he'll eclipse you."

"You're full of crap." Seth commented.

"You know it's true. He is the younger, _prettier_ version of you. And you don't like that, do you?" Cody asked.

"You _actually_ think he's prettier than me?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Cody answered. "I can see what you're doing to him. You're trying to get into his head and make him think otherwise. Marek used to do it to you when you first got here and I used to do it to him. It's a pretty boy complex but you need to leave Tyler alone." He watched Seth carefully. "And you telling him that he'll never be anything but a dirty little secret was a bit rough. You know that's not true."

"He called me and Dean whores. We don't get paid to have sex." Seth responded. "He deserved that hit to his confidence."

"Oh and that reminds me." Cody continued. "If you lay a hand on Tyler again, you'll be fired."

"He'll never be as popular as me." Seth commented.

Cody shrugged. "Maybe not. But you're not the most popular waiter here anymore Seth."

Seth's eyes widened. "Who is?"

Cody looked at the man standing right next to Seth. "Dean."

Seth looked Dean up and down. He was barely able to believe that Dean was more popular than he was. "Really? Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Is it that hard to believe? I'm fucking hot."

"Everyone wants a night with Dean, Seth." Cody answered.

"Yeah. Well. Whatever." Seth rolled his eyes. "Are you done with us now Cody?"

"Yes. I'll see you both later on tonight." Cody replied. "Remember what I said Seth; one hand on Tyler and you're out the door."

Both men walked out of the club, arms still linked together as they stepped out onto the main street of Chicago. There was silence between the two friends as they continued their short walk back to their shared apartment. The night was fresh, the warmness of Spring enveloping them.

Seth was the one who finally broke the silence between them. "Do you think I am too hard on Tyler?"

Dean shrugged. "You both give each other the same amount of shade so I think it's pretty fair. Are you threatened by him?"

Seth let out a heavy sigh. "I dunno. I guess so." He took a breath. "When he started working there, I did see him as the younger version of me and I got more protective of Hunter and Randy."

"You have nothing to worry about Seth." Dean tried to reassure his friend. Even though he knew Randy was trying to charm him.

Seth merely smiled at his friend. "I can't believe that you're the hottest waiter there though with your fashion taste. Yuck."

"Your jealousy is showing Seth." Dean grinned at his friend.

"You'll only be the hottest waiter for so long." Seth started. "Until I get my ass fat enough."

Dean only laughed as the pair walked into their apartment building lobby and entered the elevator. He pushed the button for their floor, their arms still linked as they ascended in silence up to their apartment.

Dean could feel his heart thrumming hard in his chest. He didn't know how Seth would take the news that he was going to tell him. Seth was an incredibly jealous person and he sure as hell hoped that their friendship would survive his revelation. He knew it would be worse than the last time they entered a turf war over their men.

He pushed his key into the lock and opened up the door. Seth pushed past him and walked into their apartment first. He rolled his eyes and closed the door, stepping inside. He watched Seth walk towards his bedroom and he took a deep breath. It was now or never.

He walked into Seth's room and took a seat on the edge of his friend's bed. He rolled his eyes when he saw that Seth was practically nude already. "Gross."

Seth turned around and was quite surprised to see Dean sitting on the edge of his bed. Dean rarely came into his bedroom like this. "Well it is my bed you have your big ass on. What's up?"

"I need to tell you something." Dean said after a moment.

"Is it how good I look cause honey, I already know." Seth grinned at his friend.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No. It's something else."

Seth shot his friend a look. "Well hurry up and tell me. I haven't got all night." He folded his arms across his chest and cocked his hip out.

"After I left the toilet with Roman, I ran into Randy." Dean started. He could see the panic that flashed through Seth's brown orbs and he instantly felt ten times more nervous than before. "He told me that if I ever need a change of dick, to give him a call."

Seth's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "And what did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything." Dean answered. "I just walked away."

Seth stayed silent for a moment. "You know what that means, right?"

Dean shook his head. "No. What?"

"If you sleep with one of my men-" Seth started. "-then I get to sleep with one of yours."

"It actually doesn't mean that." Dean pointed out.

Seth shrugged. "I'd do it anyway." He paused for a moment. "Now get the fuck out of my room."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth leaned back against the bar, the hard bench top digging into his back but he didn't bother to pay much attention to the small amount of pain. His focus was elsewhere. His lips pursed tightly together as he closely watched the patrons in the bar. He had refused to speak to any of his coworkers, his lips remaining sealed as he played over and over the argument he'd had with Dean in the early hours of this morning.

He could hardly call it a fight but it was the closest that they'd been to having one in the long time that they'd been friends. He knew that Dean had feelings for Roman but that didn't stop Dean from jumping on Wade's dick whenever he got the chance. Dean was like him; once someone flashed a black credit card at him, it was all a matter of dropping down onto his knees and sucking cock.

His eyes narrowed as he looked over where Dean was standing. Roman and Hunter weren't here tonight but that didn't stop Wade and Randy from coming. Dean was currently standing near Randy's table and the pair were engaged in a conversation that caused them both to have huge grins on their faces. He knew whatever Randy was saying was certainly not innocent.

And the fact that Dean was lapping it up only made him seethe inside. He knew right then that Dean's words were lies and given the chance, he was certain Dean would go home with Randy. Roman or not. It made him feel worse inside when he was instantly reminded of the fact that Randy had dismissed him as soon as he'd approached him.

As soon as Randy had walked inside of the bar, he'd strutted right on over to the older man's table. He'd stopped right at Randy's table, sliding onto the side of his lover's chair and practically purred his intentions for later on that evening. He'd been shocked to say the least when Randy had turned him down for a late night romp. He'd made up some bullshit excuse that he was tired but Seth could see the older man's eyes solely fixed on Dean. He left the table right after he'd been shut down and had refused to return since.

His eyes moved away from where his lover and friend were flirting. He deliberately bypassed Tyler's table which contained outrageously affectionate display with Baron to settle on Wade's table. The handsome British man looked pissed off, his eyes narrowed towards where Dean was standing and Seth suddenly got an idea. Fairs fair.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he confidently walked over to Wades table. He stopped once he reached his destination. Wade looked up at him with mild interest. Seth didn't feel any kind of chemistry when their eyes locked but he didn't want that. He wanted a purely physical interaction between them and he knew he'd be able to get that. "You look lonely. Would you like some company for tonight?"

Wade looked the younger man up and down once. He knew this was one of Dean's friends and was the same one who shamelessly grinded all over him the other week however he couldn't remember his name. He took a sip from his glass. "Uh, I'm kinda seeing someone."

"I know you are." Seth said matter-of-factly. "But what if that someone was seeing another person as well? Someone whose not here tonight."

Wades eyes widened while he put two and two together. "I bloody knew it!" He looked over at Dean who was lapping up some other guys affections. "But how will sleeping with you fix anything?"

"Revenge is best served with a friend." Seth grinned. "Name's Seth. How about I come over and visit you later on tonight?"

A smirk grew on Wade's lips. He took Seth's body in properly. This guy was hot. Sure, he didn't feel the same spark he got when he locked his gaze with Dean but one night stands weren't meant to be like that. "My name's Wade. But I bet you already knew that."

Seth grinned at the older man. "I did." He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth. "Are you up for tonight?"

"I'm always up to fuck some young, hot thing." Wade winked at him. "Are you sure you're boyfriend won't mind?"

Seth gave him a look. "That guy over there isn't my boyfriend."

"I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about the other guy that you're always draped all over." Wade responded. "The older guy."

Seth took a breath before he responded. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Wade pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Seth. "Put your number in my phone and I'll text you my address." He lifted his glass and took a sip from the glass. His eyes inadvertently glanced over to where Dean was, his stomach swirling with jealousy when he saw that Dean was _still_ talking to that guy over there. He inwardly groaned. "Thanks." He mumbled as he took the phone back. "Can you get me another whiskey?"

Seth's eyes practically sparkled. "Coming right up."

* * *

Dean was finally able to tear himself away from Randy after what felt like an eternity. Randy had been rather aggressive with his flirting techniques and every time he tried to break away, the older man dragged him back in with another witty line. He'd pretended to be interested in what the other man was trying to sell him but he wasn't exactly paying attention. He'd forced smiles and laughs to try and get away from Randy quicker which only made the whole ordeal go longer.

Once he'd finally left Randy's table, he made his way straight to the bar where Seth was standing. His friend had a filthy look on his face and his eyes were narrowed. He watched Seth carefully, pulling a small smile as he closed the distance and stood next to the slightly younger man with his back leaning against the bar.

Seth's death stares still hadn't stopped and Dean groaned audibly. "What's your problem?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "For someone who _apparently_ has no interest in Randy, you two sure were talking for a while."

"Because I couldn't get away from him!" Dean protested, only loud enough so that Seth could hear him.

"You actually expect me to believe that?" Seth scoffed. "Don't forget what I said last night about what would happen if you slept with him."

"You are being so fucking ridiculous! And jealous!" Dean said sharply. "There is no way I would sleep with Randy when I have Roman."

Seth's ears perked up at that sentence. "What about Wade? Wade that you've _ignored_ for the better part of the last hour." He watched Dean's reaction carefully, noting that there was no flash of emotion in his friend's blue orbs. "Wade that still thinks that you two are exclusive together. What about him, Dean?"

"Shut up." Dean snapped sharply.

"Truth hurts, don't it honey?" Seth smirked. He lifted his hand up and patted his friend on the head twice. "Now go and be a good boy and grovel at your man's feet for him wasting an hour of his time to watch you flirt with some other dude."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he watched Seth walk away from the bar and not go towards Randy's table but instead walk out into the staff only area. He turned his attention over towards Wade's table. The British man was sitting there, slowly sipping from his glass while scrolling through something on his phone.

He pushed himself up off of the bench and made his way over towards Wade's table. As he walked, he was more than aware of the number of eyes that were watching him carefully, Cody's words from last night about him being the club favourite causing his confidence to grow. A smirk grew on his lips as he approached Wade's table.

He sat down on the edge of the handsome British man's chair and he slung an arm around his shoulders. "Hey Wade." He purred, leaning into the older man's ear. "How's your night been?"

"Absolute rubbish." Wade answered. He sat up slightly, forcing Dean away from him just. He turned to look at the half-naked younger man currently perched on the chair next to him. "Watching you flirt up a storm with that guy over there isn't exactly what I drove all the way across town for."

Dean paused for a moment, carefully thinking of what his next words would be. "I didn't realize you were-"

"Jealous? You bloody know I am." Wade cut in. He looked Dean up and down. He'd seen a future for them. He'd seen something more than just a booty call. And now if these allegations of Dean sleeping with someone else at the same time as him were true, which he very much did believe, then this would be the end of them. He tried to feel worse about planning to sleep with Dean's friend tonight but he couldn't. "I don't know why you're still here. Someone else is coming home with me tonight."

"Someone else?" Dean asked, slightly perplexed.

"Yes. Someone else." Wade repeated. "Have a good night Dean."

Dean immediately climbed off of the side of the chair and walked right back over to the bar. Seth had returned and had a smug smirk on his face with a knowing glint in his brown eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stormed past his friend and right out onto the courtyard. Some fresh air and a cigarette would calm him down.

* * *

Seth was impatient by the end of their shift, his feet itching to be out of this club and be in bed with Wade. He'd had a large grin on his face when he checked his phone to see the address texted to him by the British man. He dodged the questions that Dean threw to him both at the club and on the short walk home.

As soon as they reached their apartment, Seth made a beeline for his bedroom, shutting the door and quickly changing into a pair of skin tight Guess jeans with no underpants and a tight black Ralph Lauren t-shirt. He slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his wallet, phone and keys. He had just opened up the door when he saw Dean standing there with his arms folded across his chest. "Yes?" He snapped.

"Where are you going tonight?" Dean's tone was sharp.

"I'm going to a _friend's_ house." Seth answered.

Dean's jaw tightened. "And which _friend_ might that be?"

Seth just gave him a look. "It doesn't really concern you." He pushed past Dean and made his way to the front door. "Don't stay up and wait for me!"

Seth missed the glaring look that Dean was shooting at him as he walked out of the apartment and made his way downstairs towards his Range Rover. He slid into the driver's seat and began the short drive towards Wade's house.

He pulled up in front of the townhouse, taking in the view. It was a nice house but it definitely paled in comparison to what he could get when he visited Hunter or Randy. He slid the car into park and turned off the ignition and got out of the car, walking the short distance from the driver's side to the front door.

He felt an excited whirr in the pit of his stomach as he lifted his hand up and knocked three times on the heavy, wooden front door. He heard shuffling from inside of the house and within thirty seconds, the door swung open revealing Wade wearing nothing but a pair of low hanging grey sweatpants that left little to the imagination. He swallowed audibly. He didn't realize just how hot Wade was underneath all those suits and the smirk on his lips only added to his attractiveness.

"Are you coming inside?" Wade asked, opening the door up a little wider.

Seth smirked. "Isn't that the question I'm supposed to ask you?" He stepped inside of the town house, his hand deliberately dragging across Wade's toned abdomen while he walked past.

Wade shut the door behind them. "Bedroom is upstairs, right down the end of the hallway."

Seth watched the British man walk past him, his gaze lingering on Wade's muscular shoulders. He definitely hadn't intended on feeling this way around the other man, his cock already beginning to stir at the thought of being underneath or on top of that man. And what a man he was. He had a fit body with strong arms and Seth wasn't blind, he'd seen the thick dick that was aching to get out of the sweatpants.

He followed Wade up towards the older man's bedroom, his heart beginning to race. He knew that Dean had taken this walk many times before and he tried to not let the guilt sink in as he watched Wade open up the last room at the end of the hallway and step inside. He shifted his gaze towards Wade once he'd followed the older man inside of the bedroom, their brown and green eyes locking and this time there something more that passed between them. There was lust, curiosity and there was a hint of fear that lingered between them.

He took a deep breath and closed the gap between them. Wade was a little bit taller than him so he had to get up onto his tip-toes to even reach the British man. His eyes slid shut as he pressed their lips together. Wade's lips were smooth and molded perfectly with his own, creating just the right amount of suction and desire while the older man's arms slid underneath his tight shirt and pulled their bodies together.

Wade groaned into the kiss and slipped his tongue out of his mouth to slide into Seth's mouth. While he couldn't say that there was as much chemistry between them as he had with Dean, the kiss was still making his cock stir from inside of his pants. His tongue pushed its way into Seth's mouth, the thick muscle toying with Seth's expertly while he pushed his body closer to the younger man's. His hips started to rut back and forth, his growing cock eagerly rubbing against Seth's.

Wade broke the kiss, his hands dancing underneath the thin cotton material of the shirt Seth had pulled on. His green orbs opened slowly and he took a moment to look at Seth properly. Seth sure was a pretty, young thing. He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth while he imagined exactly what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock or how they'd look open wide in absolute pleasure.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Wade purred while he watched Seth's eyes flutter open. Those big, brown eyes with thick, full eyelashes. "I think it's time that you lost your clothes and got on your knees for me."

Seth smirked up at the older man. Wade's accent was starting to drive him crazy in the best way. He slipped out of the embrace he was in with the British man and began to strip. One swift movement and his shirt came up and over his head, landing someplace on the floor while he kicked his shoes off and away. He made sure that his eyes were locked completely onto Wade's as his hands moved down to his jeans and he popped the button and slid down the fly before he shimmied out of them.

"No briefs?" Wade grinned at the younger man while sliding out of his own sweatpants. "You're a naughty thing, aren't you?"

Seth winked at him. "Well I've got to give the best first impression, don't I?"

He watched as Wade's sweatpants dropped to the ground and revealed every inch of the older man. He had to take a breath as he took Wade in fully, the muscles on his abdomen tight while his cock stood to full attention against his stomach. He moved back in front of Wade and dropped to his knees right in front of the other man. He lifted his gaze, his eyes wide as they locked with Wade's while his hand reached forward.

He heard the sharp intake of breath from above him when his hand wrapped around Wade's fat, juicy cock. He could feel the thick muscle throbbing in his grasp already, the smell of the precum that was beginning to ooze from the tip filling his nostrils with delight. He felt a hand slide through his longish hair and push his mouth forward. He immediately got the hint, pumping Wade's cock a few times before wrapping his lips around the swollen tip.

Wade let out a pleasant sigh when he felt Seth's lips finally latch around his cock. His hand was already weaved through the younger man's hair but he tugged it a little harder, forcing Seth to suck further down, take his entire length in and give him everything. Which is exactly what the younger man did. He could feel Seth's lips pushing up and down his thick cock, swallowing hard on the way down and pushing back out when he moved his lips back up. Fuck did this feel good.

Seth's eyes stayed focused on the British man above him, his lips picking up in speed the more he bobbed up and down the thick length. He let out a moan of his own each time the fat cock pushed against the back of his throat, his own dick throbbing from between his legs. His rhythm picked up, sucking Wade as hard and fast as he could, the suckling sound echoing around the large room. He'd never get sick of the feeling of a thick cock filling his mouth up completely.

Wade suddenly pulled Seth's head off of his cock and he watched as the younger man slipped back on his legs slightly. He smirked. "Not bad for a first impression." He watched Seth's eyes flick up towards him. "Get on the bed on all fours."

Seth stood up from his position and moved over to the bed, crawling until he was right in the middle facing the bedhead. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the British man. "Who was better at sucking your dick? Me or Dean?"

Wade smirked. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that."

Seth turned his face back around before Wade could see that his cheeks were flushed. He felt humiliated and now he here on all fours ready to get fucked by some guy he barely even knew. And for what? Just to get back at Dean because he was flirting with Randy. Maybe this wasn't worth it at all. Maybe he should concentrate on his own relationships instead of ruining others.

"Fuck!" Seth gasped out. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Wade shuffling around on the bed or heard the snap of the condom sliding onto the British man's cock. He pushed back against the invading member, his shoulders slouching slightly while he got used to this addictive sensation. Wade felt big and thick. Just the way he liked it.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Seth. I've got work in the morning." Wade grumbled as his hands clamped onto the younger man's hips, squeezing at the slender muscle.

He sat up just higher on his knees before he pulled out slowly only to slam right back in. He heard the moan of delight that left Seth's lips and he repeated the motion over and over and over again, his speed picking up with each and every movement in. Seth sure did have a nice tight ass but it wasn't the one that he was truly after, the one that he had to _share_. He grit his teeth and tightened his grip onto the hips of the younger man, his thrusts picking up in speed and power. He wanted to get rid of this feeling of jealousy that was bubbling inside of him and what better way than to fuck the feeling away.

Seth's fingers grabbed at the expensive sheets below him as he dropped the upper half of his body onto the bed. Wade was rough and boy did he like it. He could feel the power that Wade possessed, could feel the raw emotion that passed between them, he felt like he could feel absolutely everything as the thrusts got rougher and faster. He felt like he almost wasn't doing his part in this session. The only thing that he could do was push his ass up higher in the air, spread his legs a little bit wider and take it over and over again while moans were ripped from the base of his throat.

He gasped out in surprise when he felt one of Wade's hands push down on the back of his neck and push him further into the mattress while also raising his hips up higher to get that perfect angle that would have him squirming. He saw stars when Wade hit his prostate, felt the electricity that was radiating through his body and moaned as loudly as he could while also pushing back for more. And more. And more. And more.

He could feel his cock throbbing almost painfully from in between his legs, his balls fat and heavy while he felt himself get fucked closer and closer to his own orgasm. He slipped a hand underneath his body and wrapped it around his cock, a whine leaving his mouth from the sheer delight of finally getting some relief from the building pressure. Wade's name was a mantra on his lips as he pumped himself closer while the constant onslaught on his prostate pushed him right to the brink.

Wade groaned as he continued forcing his cock in and out of Seth's plump, round ass. He watched the way that Seth's ass swallowed his cock before spitting it back out and he could only moan at the sight. He had to admit that Seth had a nicer, bigger, plumper ass than Dean but it didn't quite feel the same. The younger man's ass was tight but not tight enough for him. His hand on Seth's hip tightened as he continued pumping his hips in and out, the sound of their bodies colliding over and over again perfectly accompanied by the squeaking of the bed springs and Seth's loud, whorish moans.

Seth couldn't hold on much longer if he tried. The delicious tension, the pressure, it was all too much. He tried to warn the older man that he was about to cum but his lips refused to move. He pushed back as hard as he could against Wade's intruding cock and spread his legs wide while he jerked himself to completion. He saw stars when his orgasm finally struck, Wade's name barely audible as he came hard on his own hand and onto the bed below him.

Wade felt the delicious suction that enveloped his cock and he knew he was done for. He thrusted in and out of Seth's tight ass only a few more times before he pulled out, snapped the condom off and flipped Seth onto his back. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped his throbbing dick only a few times before he was cumming and hard all over Seth's stomach, some of it splattering higher up. He let out a satisfied groan when he was finished, flopping onto his side on the bed.

Seth rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom that was just off the bedroom and grabbed a towel for each of them to clean themselves with. He cleaned himself while throwing the other one at Wade who let out an appreciative groan. He opened his mouth to speak only to be beaten to it by the other man.

"You can let yourself out." Wade called out from the bed. "Thanks for the ride Seth."

If Seth didn't feel humiliated before, he certainly was now. He hastily got redressed and left the townhouse as fast as he could. He'd never been treated like he was nothing but a piece of ass. Even Randy, who had made it abundantly clear that that was all that he was didn't even make him feel that way. He slid into the driver's seat and sped away from Wade's townhouse while the music on his CD player blared out into the night. He just wanted to go home and go to bed. And forget about this night.

Seth had barely stepped inside of the apartment when he was caught off guard. He heard his name being called from the couch just inside the door. He turned to where he heard the noise and saw Dean sitting there, arms folded across his chest and watching him carefully. His eyes widened. Fuck.

"Where were you?" Dean barked out before the door had even closed.

Seth rolled his eyes and shut the door. "I told you. I was with a friend."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Seth. Cut the bullshit." He took a deep breath, watching his friend carefully. "I know you were with Wade."

"And if I was?" Seth shot back.

"Then you'd be crossing the line." Dean said sharply. "You _know_ that me and him are-"

"That you and him are what, Dean?" Seth cut in. "That you and him are fucking? Well you used to be."

Dean's jaw clenched as he watched the other man.

"And if I fucked Wade, why does that even matter?" Seth continued. "You and him aren't exclusive and we both know that you'd pick Roman over him anyway."

"Don't talk about what you don't know." Dean shot back.

"Then tell me Dean." Seth said sharply. "You are _in love_ with Roman and that's obvious for the whole damn world to see. As if you'd choose some other guy who _used_ to be the man you thought was the one."

"Why did you fuck him if you are in love with Hunter?" Dean shot back.

Seth let out a huff. "Don't you go spouting shit that you don't understand!"

"I understand completely!" Dean yelled back. "I understand that you are a shitty friend who will do just about anything to get back at me because you're jealous!"

"As if I'm jealous of you!" Seth scoffed.

"As if you're not." Dean countered. "Because if you weren't, you wouldn't be doing petty shit like this. You're pathetic."

"Fuck you Dean!" Seth yelled. "Fuck you and your ugly fucking face and your stupid fucking boyfriend!"

Dean stood up. "Whatever you jealous, little bitch!"

"Don't talk to me again!" Seth screamed as he stormed off and away from where Dean was.

"Gladly!" Dean returned.

Both bedroom doors shut simultaneously and both men threw themselves onto the beds, emotions running on overdrive while they tried to go to sleep.

**TBC**

**A/N:** well shit. That escalated quickly. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean didn't sleep much at all that night, his dreams void of much of anything but the same repeated actions of his so-called best friend. He knew that what Seth had said to him last night about being _in love_ with Roman probably was true but there was no way that he was anywhere near ready to admit such a thing. Especially when he still had some feelings towards Wade. Although he hadn't slept with the British man since the first night he'd been with Roman which admittedly scared him a little.

It was barely seven-thirty in the morning when he woke up. He stared at the ceiling for a while, hoping that maybe he could lull himself back to sleep but even that seemed hopeless. Their apartment was dead silent which was both a good and a bad thing. He knew that he couldn't stay here for the day and he didn't really know where he was going to go.

He rolled over and grabbed his phone from his bedside table. A smile grew across his lips when he saw that he had a text waiting for him from Roman. The text only read _'Morning x'_ but that made his stomach swirl in a way he wasn't used to. He unlocked his phone and started typing a message before giving up completely and just ringing the older man.

He held the device up to his ear and heard the phone begin to ring. He let out a yawn as he waited impatiently for the phone to be picked up finally on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Roman's voice carried through his phone.

"Hey." Dean replied. There was a grin on his lips as he spoke, his heart starting to thump a little faster. "I missed you last night."

"Cute." Roman laughed. It sounded like he was far away so Dean assumed he was on loudspeaker and that the older man was driving. "I missed you too. But what I had to do last night will be worth it, babe, I promise."

"It better be." Dean grinned through the phone. "Cause last night was pretty lame."

Roman took a moment before he spoke. "Wade was there last night, though, wasn't he?"

"I don't even want to talk about it." Dean responded quickly. The grin on his face faltered just a little bit. Not that it mattered. Roman couldn't see him. "What are you doing today?"

Roman laughed again through the phone. "I've got work today, sweet cheeks."

"Maybe you could call in sick and hang out with me?" Dean asked. He didn't know what his chances were but he thought he'd try it anyway. "Cause you know my ass is worth a full day's pay."

"I do know that." Roman spoke through the phone and Dean could tell that Roman had a smile on his face. "You know my weaknesses too well. When do you plan on heading over?"

"As soon as I can. I've got to get away from Seth." Dean answered honestly.

"How about you give me an hour?" Roman asked. "I've just got to ring work and drive back home now."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Dean replied through the phone. "Bye."

"See you soon." Roman said before the line went dead.

* * *

An hour later and Dean was on his way over to Roman's house. As soon as he'd gotten off the phone with the handsome Samoan man, he went straight into the bathroom to have a quick shower. He had been thankful that when he'd glanced into the bathroom mirror that it wasn't too obvious that he'd barely slept a wink last night.

Once he'd gotten out of the shower, he made sure that he picked the nicest pair of dark grey jeans that he owned and picked out a plain white t-shirt. He skipped picking out a pair of briefs, knowing full well that they wouldn't be on for long anyway. He admired himself in the full length mirror of his bedroom before he was finally ready to leave, downing a shot of espresso in record time on his way out the door. He'd been more than thankful that Seth hadn't shown himself while he'd still been in the apartment.

After the short drive, he pulled up in front of Roman's large house, his car easily fitting in with the expensive house and wealthy neighbourhood that the Samoan man had taken up residence in. He slid his car into park and turned off the ignition before stepping out of the car. He made sure that the door was locked before he walked the short distance from the driveway to the front door. He had a genuine smile on his face when he lifted his hand up and knocked three times on the large, black front door.

He didn't have to wait long until the door swung open and Roman stood there dressed casually in a polo shirt and pair of shorts with a large smile on his face. He stepped inside the house, making sure to plant a huge kiss on Roman's lips before he moved further inside of the large home. He heard the door close behind him and felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection. He melted into the embrace and happily sighed when he felt Roman's lips on his neck, peppering soft kisses along it.

"You'll have me out of a job if you keep making me skip days at work for you." Roman breathed into Dean's ear. "And then I can't buy you everything in the world."

Dean chuckled. "It's only been two days that you've missed because of me."

"Yeah. Two days of good money." Roman grinned. He pulled away his position against Dean's neck and dragged the younger man towards his set of large, black couches. He felt Dean flop down next to him, the younger man's head resting on his broad chest causing the smile on his face to grow larger. "So what made work so lame last night aside from me not being there?"

"Umm." Dean started. "Well Seth slept with Wade last night after work."

"And you two are fighting now because of it?" Roman asked curiously.

Dean nodded his head, pausing for a moment before he answered. "Yeah."

Roman regarded the younger man for a moment. "You're only pissed off because he slept with Wade."

"Well. Yeah. He crossed the line." Dean responded. He glanced up at Roman who was watching him carefully. "He slept with Wade when he had no right to."

"Wade isn't yours Dean." Roman gently reminded him. "And I don't know why the hell you called me if you have feelings for some other guy."

Dean sat up. He knelt right next to Roman, the Samoan man's arm easily sliding around his waist. "Maybe I called _you_ for a reason."

"And what reason might that be?" Roman asked, a smirk growing on his lips.

"I think you know what the reason is." Dean answered with a coy smile that was directed at the older man while his hand grabbed at Roman's thick thigh through his shorts. He involuntarily let out a groan.

"Maybe you need to remind me of that reason." Roman countered, his hand squeezing at Dean's hip.

"Gladly." Dean grinned. He moved his hands to rest on the Samoan man's strong shoulders while he lifted his own legs, moving them so that he was straddling Roman. He squeezed his legs in tight against the other man's, rolling his hips back and forth a few times and groaning quietly at the sensation. He felt a shiver of anticipation roll down his spine when he felt Roman's hands slide inside his jeans and grab at his cheeks.

"Commando, huh?" Roman's smirk growing so wide it was almost vertical. "I guess you thought you were getting something from me today?"

"I always get what I want from you." Dean answered. He leaned in and pressed their lips together in a searing close mouthed kiss. His blue eyes fell shut and he morphed into the older man's body, his head tilting just slightly at the same his lips parted, readily accepting Roman's eager tongue.

He moaned when their tongues touched for the first time, his hands tightening their grip on Romans polo shirt, fingers digging into the firm muscle that hid under the thin cotton material. He would never get sick of kissing these full lips. And he would certainly never get sick of the way that Romans tongue easily coiled with his own, shooting sparks of desire right down to his cock. He pushed his body impossibly closer to the Samoan man's, craving more touches, more pressure. He needed to be closer to Roman.

Roman's hands grabbed tighter at Dean's ass cheeks the more passionate that their kiss got. He loved the enthusiasm that Dean always showed during their kisses. He let out a deep groan as he squeezed the younger man's cheeks in his hand. God did they feel nice, plump and juicy. And if Dean kept grinding on him like that, this would all be over too quickly for the both of them.

Roman pulled back from the kiss first, his lips parted and swollen. His eyes opened at the same time as Dean's and another bolt of chemistry passed between them. He couldn't have resisted if he tried when he leaned back in and reconnected their lips.

Their kiss this time was rougher, more passionate and held more desperation than the last one. He could literally taste the desire on Dean's tongue as both tongues met for a battle of dominance that Roman easily won. He grabbed at Dean, forcing their bodies as close as they could go and then some more. He needed to be inside of Dean already.

He pulled his lips away from Dean's for the second time, his chest heaving and his cock throbbing from inside of his shorts. His lips curled into a smirk. "You need to get on my cock and ride, babe."

Dean grinned back at the handsome Samoan man. "Once I've climbed on, there won't be anyone else you'll want."

_'Cause that's not the case already.'_ The voice echoed inside Roman's head. He returned the grin. "Why aren't you naked and on my dick yet?"

Dean moved his hands from Roman's shoulders and used them to pull off his tight fitting white t-shirt. He easily tugged the shirt up and over his head, reveling in his lover's hungry gaze. He felt Roman's hands run up and down his sides eagerly. "You want me so bad, don't you baby? I bet you can't wait to get inside my tight ass, huh?" He deliberately moved his hips back and forth a few more times. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the other man. "C'mon baby. Tell me you want me."

"You know I want you." Roman growled at him. His fingers tightening around the slender hips. "You can feel how badly I want you."

Dean just grinned at the older man while his hands slipped down to his jeans and unbuttoned them. He pulled down the fly, the zipper sounding louder than what it should.

He lifted his hips just slightly and was able to shimmy his tight jeans down his thicker thighs until they sat just above his knees. He locked his gaze with Roman's, grey meeting blue. He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. Roman's eyes were almost black with lust and that only aided to his own arousal.

Roman's hands gripped tighter on Dean's hips. He could hardly believe the sight before him. He could smell Dean's cock and his mouth watered. His hands slid down from the younger man's hips and around to his plump ass. His body slid down the back of the lounge just a little bit at the same time he pushed Dean's hips forward.

Dean let out a sharp gasp of pleasure when he felt Roman's full lips around the tip of his cock. It had been a very long while since he'd had one of his lover's lips around his cock. He tried to keep his eyes open, his dick throbbing inside of Roman's perfect mouth with each bob of the Samoan man's lips. Roman was good, giving him just the right amount of suction and pressure which caused his stomach to swirl around in knots already.

_"Roman."_ Dean whimpered. This felt so damn good. Roman's hands gently squeezing at his ass cheeks, pushing them in and pulling them apart while he pulled him in closer made his toes curl it felt so good. He tentatively reached down and threaded his fingers through Roman's long, black hair, tugging gently to encourage the Samoan man.

Roman's grey orbs flicked up to look at Dean. The younger man had his eyes locked on him but he could tell that they were glazed over with lust. He was definitely glad he'd leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the younger man's cock and started at his own rhythm. Sucking in on the way down, hollowing out on the way back up. His bobs continued to grow quicker with each move and he could tell by the soft gasps and groans coming from Dean that he was definitely enjoying the rhythm.

Without missing a beat, he was able to lift a hand up to his lips. He slid two fingers into his mouth beside Dean's thick cock and coated them with as much saliva as he could. His two fingers slipped from his mouth after a moment and returned to their spot on Dean's ass. Instead of using his right hand to keep spreading and pushing the cheeks together though, the two spit covered fingers rubbed against the puckered entrance.

He found very little resistance from Dean and was more than delighted at the soft mewls and whines that spilled from the younger man's lips. He didn't hesitate and pushed both long digits inside if the tight heat, burying his fingers knuckle deep in one swift move. His mouth didn't budge on its consistent bobbing up and down on Dean's cock, his lips sucking extra hard around the thick length the more desperate Dean's cries became. His fingers twisted and curled, stretching the blonde's insides enough to accommodate the rock hard dick that was begging for attention from inside his shorts.

Dean was lost in absolute pleasure, his stomach doing back flips, his balls tight and his cock pulsating. He tried to stave off his orgasm, knowing how much hotter it would be to have Roman's dick in his ass while he rode him hard into tomorrow. But that was beginning to seem very unlikely. This feeling was starting to get too much. He could almost not breathe from the combination of such heavenly delight. He glanced down at Roman, the Samoan man's grey eyes shut now and he couldn't help but moan the older man's name loudly. The sight of Roman pleasuring him so well far too much for him to handle.

Roman looked up when he heard the loud moan from Dean. He knew what that desperate moan meant and he didn't want it to end here. He pulled his mouth off of Dean's cock with a soft pop and also pulled his fingers out of Dean. He slid back up the couch, looking at his younger lover through lust filled eyes. "Take your pants off and let's get this started."

Dean let out a light chuckle. "As long as you take your clothes off too." He glanced down at Roman. "It's a bit unfair that I'm naked and you're not."

Roman shrugged. "Yeah. But it should be a crime for you to wear clothes."

"Says you with the stallion dick." Dean grinned. He slid off of Roman's lap, his legs wobbly as he pulled his jeans all the way down, kicking them off and away along with his shoes. He watched with greedy eyes as Roman lifted his hips and his shorts and briefs fell to a pool at his ankles.

He had to tug his bottom lip between his teeth while he watched the Adonis before him pull his shirt up and over his head. Roman had the hottest body he'd ever seen. Muscles, tattoos. He loved it all. He watched as Roman coated his own cock with some saliva, another groan being ripped from his lips. He wasted no more time in closing the gap back between them and straddling the Samoan man's lap.

Romans hands instantly went to Deans ass cheeks, spreading them apart at the same time that the blonde's hand wrapped around his cock and guided it towards its destination. He felt Deans puckered entrance quiver with anticipation against the swollen red tip of his cock and he groaned loudly. His hands tightened their grip on Dean's ass cheeks while his cock slid into bliss.

Dean let out a contented sigh when Roman's cock pushed all the way inside of him. He'd never tire of how good it felt to be so absolutely full. His hands reached forward, one grabbing at Romans shoulder while the other weaved through the beautiful black mane of hair. He leaned forward and reconnected their mouths, his lips already parting from just the simplest swipe of a tongue. He allowed Roman's skilled tongue to probe inside of his mouth and dominate him completely.

Roman slapped at Dean's left ass cheek, encouraging the younger man to start doing something. Dean just sitting on him with his tight ass around his cock like a vacuum was driving him crazy. He was rewarded when he felt Dean lift his hips up and push them back down, causing synchronized gasps to pass between them.

Roman pulled Dean's body closer to his own, their lips opening and closing on each other while Dean started to bounce a little bit quicker, a little bit harder. His hands squeezed at the thick meat under his palms, nails no doubt digging in but it only spurred Dean on. It only pushed Dean to lift his hips up and for the needy moans and whines coming from the back of the younger man's throat to be swallowed down eagerly.

Dean knew he couldn't breathe properly now. His lips were glued to Roman's, their breath being shared in an intimate way while he moved his hips up and down over and over again. He was dimly aware of the sound of their bodies colliding, the smack, smack, smacking the only noise in the quiet house was even more of a turn on. He forced himself in closer to Romans strong, muscular body, desperate to have more delicious friction between their two bodies. His hand tugged at Roman's hair, pushing their mouths in impossibly closer, tongues deliberately slipping out of mouths, teeth biting at lips in an attempt to get more.

Roman lifted his hips and began to push up into the younger man with each of Dean's downward bounces, causing more noises to come from his lover's lips. He wanted to hear more moans. No he _needed_ to hear more. He made sure to angle his thrusts strategically, hips snapping up and striking at Dean's prostate. He felt his lips get disconnected from Dean's and he heard the loud moan of his name that fell from the younger man's lips. His eyes snapped open, his pupils dilated completely by the outrageously erotic sight in front of him.

Dean had his head thrown back, his back arched while he moved his body up and down. Up. Down. Up and down. Hard. Hard. Harder. He couldn't have squeezed his hands any tighter against Dean's body if he tried and yet he was. He knew for sure that there would be marks left there on the other man's hips but he didn't care. Dean looked picture perfect bouncing on his cock, eagerly chasing his orgasm. He felt the hand that was tangled deep in his hair, the fingers tugging as if his life depended on it. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer no matter how hard he tried.

"Roman. Baby." Dean panted. His eyes were squeezed shut, his cock was getting just the right amount of friction and pressure from the way it was rubbing against Roman's flat stomach and he couldn't contain himself. He kept bouncing, moan after moan of his lover's name leaving his lips the closer he got to the edge. His stomach was doing back flips and he couldn't stop it.

He was unable to warn the older man of his impending orgasm, his balls tightening and his cock giving one last almighty throb before he came, spilling his seed onto the Samoan man's abdomen with a shrill, desperate moan of release. He knew he couldn't stop bouncing though. His hips kept moving up and down, his eyes reopening to watch the Samoan man carefully, his blue orbs drinking in the sexual sight in front of him.

Roman watched in rapture at the way that Dean climaxed. He loved getting Dean off without touching his cock and this sight was far too much for him to handle. He thrusted his hips up a few times in and out of the tight, clenching heat that was enveloping him so deliciously. He felt his eyes roll back into his head as he let go completely, pushing his cock up as far into as he could fit and he felt his cock throb almost painfully while he released inside of his lover. Dean's name was a permanent fixture on his lips as he came.

Roman rocked his hips up and down a few times before coming to a still. He kept his eyes closed, breathing slowly coming back to regular when he felt Dean's lips reattach to his. He grinned through the kiss, his hands sliding up to grab at Dean's hips and lower back, keeping the younger man pressed in close to him. He thought they might go another round right away until-

"I bloody knew you were sleeping with him!"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Well it was only a matter of time, right? Thank you for reading and reviewing! Always look forward to hearing your thoughts. GatesVengeance x**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Panic raced through Dean's body as he heard the loud exclamation. He knew that voice immediately and he was almost terrified to actually see the man he knew would be there. After what felt like an eternity, he opened his blue orbs and looked over at the front door and saw Wade standing there, dressed smartly in a black suit. His face was a mixture between anger and betrayal. Dean instantly felt bad for what he'd done. The look of hurt on Wade's face struck him deep in his bones.

Wade's green eyes were wide as he glanced between two people he thought meant more to him. Roman was one of his closest friends and Dean was almost his boyfriend. He felt absolutely shattered inside. Despite the fact that he was aware that there was something going on between them, the actual reality of seeing it was a too much. He glanced anxiously between the two men, searching for something, for anything that would help ease his mind. Instead, all he saw was Dean looking like a deer caught in the headlights and Roman refusing point blank to even look at him.

He'd walked in a few minutes earlier, catching the end of both of their orgasms. It only hurt him more inside, knowing that he'd never gotten _that_ reaction from Dean in all the times that they'd slept together. He felt sick inside. He finally locked his gaze with Dean's, their orbs meeting. He saw nothing of the Dean he thought he knew, only that he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Are either of you going to say anything?" Wade challenged the pair. He felt beyond pissed off right now and the silence wasn't helping his mood. "You both denied that this was happening. Why? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

Dean took a deep breath before he answered the question. "Because I didn't want to hurt you."

Wade felt his jaw clench. He could hear the emotion behind the words and it only made it worse. "How long?"

Roman turned his head towards his friend. There was a smirk on his lips. "Three days after we first met."

"You're a bloody joke. You know that right?" Wade spat at his friend. He closed the gap and stepped on the other side of the lounge. He watched Dean slip off of Roman's lap and sit next to the Samoan man. "What do you even get out of sleeping with him? You're supposed to be my friend!"

"What do I get?" Roman couldn't help but let out a laugh. He wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders and pulled the younger man in close. "I get _him_."

Wade's green eyes narrowed. He'd never felt so damn angry before.

"Just like I told you I would." Roman pressed on. He could see he'd touched a nerve and he couldn't help but dig more. "I told you I'd get him and you didn't believe me. He couldn't _wait_ to get into bed with me."

Dean looked at Roman. "This was a competition to you?"

"It started out as one." Roman answered. "Until I got to know you."

Wade groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "Stop with this fucking love fest."

Dean turned his attention back to Wade. "How did you even get inside?"

"He has a key." Roman cut in. "Like I have his townhouse key. Just in case."

Wade pulled the key to Roman's house off of his chain and threw it at the Samoan man. "You can have it back." He glanced back at Dean. The younger man's face was showing more emotion now. "You slept with someone else when you knew how I felt about you."

"So? You're not my boyfriend." Dean said sharply. He definitely didn't miss the look of devastation on the British man's face.

"And you never will be! Whatever we had is finished now, you hear me? It's all gone." Wade could feel his heart thundering in his chest, the blood pounding through his veins. "You can keep that Mercedes I bought you to remind you of how callous you were to use me for my money! And all those clothes I bought you will always remind you of how much of a piece of shit you truly are!"

Dean stood up. He didn't care that he was stark naked in front of both men. Hell, it wasn't like they were looking at something they hadn't seen before. "For someone who claims that they had feelings towards me, the time we spent alone together was nothing but sex. You always kicked me out as soon as we'd finished." He saw a knowing look flash across Wade's handsome face. "Remember me as the one that could have been yours. And I probably would never have went with Roman if you were romantic at all with me."

"I gave you absolutely everything!" Wade shot back. "I would have been more romantic with you if that's what you wanted! But you never said you wanted that!"

"I shouldn't have needed to Wade." Dean replied.

Wade's eyes narrowed. "Have a miserable life. You two deserve each other."

Dean watched as Wade stormed out of Roman's house and slammed the door. He winced at the sharp sound, the loud slam jolting him back to reality. He fell back onto the couch next to the Samoan man. He didn't say anything, his blue eyes remaining focused on something outside the window. He didn't really know what to say right now.

He finally changed his gaze and looked at the attractive man next to him. Roman was already looking at him, his grey orbs delving deep into his soul while they sat in silence. He felt that spark of chemistry rocket through his body again. He knew that there was something special there between them and it was obvious to all those around them and that's what scared him.

He wanted to lean forward and capture those full lips with his own and show Roman just how much he liked him but something held him back. Something unexplainable. He felt Roman's arm back around his shoulders like it was meant to be there. He needed a minute by himself. The air was thick around him, filling his lungs up with almost every emotion.

"I'm going to have a shower." He finally spoke after what felt like an age.

"Do you want me to join you?" Roman asked. There was a cocky smirk on his lips.

Dean wanted so badly to say yes but instead he shook his head. There was still a smile on his lips. "Maybe the next time."

"Well while you're doing that, I'll have one as well." Roman responded. "You can use the one that's down the hallway upstairs and I'll use the one in my ensuite."

Dean nodded and stood up. He walked past Roman and felt a hand grab at his round cheeks. He looked over his shoulder and winked at the handsome man. At least on the exterior he could still be the same flirty guy while internally he was debating what his next move was. He walked ahead of Roman all the way up the stairs but that didn't mean he couldn't feel the Samoan man's eyes lingering on every visible part of his body.

He walked inside of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The cool tiles felt good on his feet compared to the warmness of the day outside. Roman's other bathroom was nicely decorated with a modern white basin, spa bath and toilet. The fixtures were brand new and showed off the older man's wealth. He opened the glass door of the shower and turned the taps on, waiting only a few moments before the water was the temperature he wanted.

He stepped under the water, allowing the jets to push into his muscles. He closed his eyes and really got a chance to have that elusive moment to himself. He really got a chance to think about what he truly wanted. Roman. His eyes snapped open when he thought of the older man, his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw the Samoan man. He knew that he could never grow tired of the way that he felt when he was around Roman.

The doubt seeped into the back of his mind at an alarming rate however. He was sure that Roman felt the same way about him. There was no denying the way that the older man looked at him, his actions, absolutely everything made him certain that the other man liked him just as much as he did. But there was that sliver of doubt that revealed itself. There was the comment about the 'competition' that Roman and Wade had had over him that had made him doubt what he thought was real the most.

He reached for the body wash, lathering the coconut flavoured soap up and spreading it over his in shape body, making sure to clean every inch. He knew that there would likely be a second and possibly third round before the day was out. He let his blue eyes slide shut again as he washed the soap off of him. His mind raced with different scenarios of what could happen with Roman, his heart fluttering at what could possibly be their future together.

Once he'd washed the last of the soap off his body, his shut the water off. He took a moment before he stepped out of the shower. He reached for the available towel that was there, drying himself before he hung the towel back up on the rack. He glanced into the bathroom mirror, admiring himself before he exited the bathroom. He was definitely not worried at all about walking around naked.

"Roman?" He called out into the large house.

"In the bedroom." Roman's voice carried down the hallway.

Dean smiled as he walked the short distance from the bathroom towards Roman's large bedroom. He reached the door and exhaled a deep breath, his nerves starting to get the better of him. He pushed open the slightly ajar door and stepped into the Samoan man's bedroom. He saw Roman lying on his bed, television remote in his hand while he lay there in a pair of gym shorts.

"Again. This really isn't fair that I'm always naked and your not." He smiled at the other man.

Roman's face cracked into a genuine smile. "Hey, you're the one who left his clothes downstairs."

Dean merely let out a laugh as he closed the gap between them and flopped down onto the bed next to Roman. He sat up slightly. "Roman. I've been thinking-"

"Did it hurt?" Roman grinned at the younger man. "Sorry babe. The pretty ones are usually the dumb ones."

"Fucking whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. There was a smile on his lips as he said it. "I've been thinking about you actually."

"Me? What's so interesting about me?" Roman's grin grew larger as he watched Dean carefully. He had an idea of what may be coming out of the younger man's pretty mouth next.

"I like you Roman." Dean answered with a sheepish smile on his face. "I _really_ like you. I want to be with you."

Roman gave him a look. "Does this have anything to do with Wade ending things with you just before?"

"No." Dean shook his head. "I want you and only you."

"What if I don't feel the same way?" Roman asked.

"Tell me you don't." Dean challenged. "Look me right in the eye and tell me that you don't feel a spark pass between us every single time we look at each other."

"And if I do tell you that I have feelings for you what does that mean for us?" Roman asked. "I was able to get you to start dating me while you were still seeing Wade. Will that happen again?"

"It won't." Dean answered almost defiantly. "You are the only one I want. I've known it since the moment I kissed you."

"How sweet." Roman smiled. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Dean's hip, pulling their bodies close together. "Are you sure you want to give this a go?"

"Definitely sure if you are." Dean's eyes locked on Roman's and he leaned in a little bit closer, close enough so that their lips could almost touch. "That's if you like me."

Roman chuckled. "You know I like you."

"But what?" Dean pressed. "There's something that you're not letting on about."

"It's been a _very_ long time since I've had a boyfriend. I hope I don't fuck this up." Roman answered honestly.

"I haven't had a proper boyfriend for years either." Dean replied. He leaned forward just that little bit more, their lips fully pushing together but not quite closing over each other.

"Let's give us a go." Roman murmured before taking Dean's lips with his own, the passion that passed through them was electric and something he was already addicted to.

* * *

Dean had a genuine smile on his lips as he pulled his car into its usual spot in the basement car park of his apartment building. He turned off the ignition and relaxed back into the plush leather seats of his luxury vehicle. He had a boyfriend. His heart raced in his chest from just the thought. Of all the boyfriends he'd had in the past, there had been none that could even compare to what he felt when he was with Roman. He almost cringed at how lovesick he sounded but he knew that the handsome older man felt the same way.

He took a deep breath as he finally stepped out of his car, making sure it was locked before he began the short walk towards the elevator. He was a little apprehensive to even return home tonight before going to work, knowing full well that Seth would be in the apartment waiting for him. He pushed the small circle shaped button, waiting for the lift to reach his floor.

He stepped inside of the small space once the elevator dinged to signal its arrival. He tried to remain composed on the short ride up to his floor, his mind trying to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable shit storm that was going to happen once he stepped into his shared apartment. It wasn't like he'd even done anything wrong. Seth had. But his younger friend always had a way of turning around whatever situation they were both in and making him the bad guy.

He stepped out of the elevator once it had dinged and walked the short distance along the narrow corridor until he was standing outside of his door. His hands reached into his pocket and retrieved his key. His key slid easily into the lock and he twisted the doorknob, opening it. He immediately glanced over at the lounge in the corner, surprised that Seth wasn't sitting there waiting for him.

He closed the door behind him and went straight for his bedroom. He let his bedroom door shut with a soft click while he quickly changed. He'd showered before he left Roman's house after their third romp today. A smirk grew on his lips. His ass felt well and truly fucked today. He stripped his clothing off and strolled over to his chest of drawers, completely unfazed by the fact that his curtains were open wide and someone could probably see him. It was only a gift for whoever was peering in anyway.

He pulled out his work pants and his usual skimpy black g-string and put them on. He walked over to his floor length mirror and checked himself out, smirking at the sight. He always looked so damn good in these pants. He moved into his ensuite bathroom and squeezed some hair gel onto his palm, slicking back his hair in its usual styling. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed his usual effects and left his bedroom, hopeful for a coffee before he had to leave for work.

He had just reached the coffee machine, the machine spurting out his single shot of espresso when he heard footsteps walk into the kitchen. He turned his attention towards his friend who was standing near the fridge, dressed in the same thing he was wearing. There was a strange look on his face that Dean rarely got to see.

Seth let out a deep exhale. "I would ask where you were but I know you were with Roman."

"And what's the big deal?" Dean asked. He turned off the coffee machine once the shot had finished and he took a sip from it.

"Nothing." Seth answered. His answer surprised Dean. "I know what I did with Wade last night was wrong and I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

Dean was definitely taken aback by this. Seth never bowed down this quickly. He let out a short, humourless laugh. "This is so surreal getting an apology from you."

"Well. Don't get used to it." Seth retorted back. "How was it at Roman's today?"

"It was great." Dean answered before he took another sip from his cup of coffee. "Until Wade walked in on us."

A grin appeared on Seth's lips. "What happened?"

"Wade pretty much told us that we were both pieces of shit for doing what we did to him." Dean started. "And then he told me to keep the car he bought me as a reminder of what a piece of shit I was." He rolled his eyes.

"And what did you say after that?" Seth pressed.

"I told him that he could always remember me as the one he could have had." Dean answered. "Ya know, if he didn't treat me as just a piece of ass."

"So you guys are definitely through now?" Seth's curiosity was piquing.

Dean nodded while he drained the last of his coffee from the small glass.

"So what happened after Wade left?" Seth asked.

"I went and had a shower and so did Roman." Dean responded. "In separate bathrooms. I just needed some time to think."

Seth's brow furrowed. "Think about what? Think about what position you're going to fuck in next?"

Dean let out a laugh. "No. To think about if maybe I should ask Roman the question of what happens next. Think about if I wanted to put myself out there fully with Roman and maybe get something more from it."

"And you did." Seth watched his friend very carefully. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I did." Dean replied. "I told Roman that I liked him and Roman said that he liked me too. And we both decided to give a relationship a go."

"How romantic." The bitterness in Seth's tone was clear.

"You're the one who said that said it's obvious to the whole world that there's something between us so there's no need for you to be so fucking petty." Dean remarked.

"How am I being petty?" Seth snapped. "Am I supposed to be jumping up and down for joy that you finally have a fucking boyfriend? Pfft. Please."

"You need to grow up." Dean said sharply. "You're only doing this because you're fucking jealous."

"I will tell you again that I am _not_ jealous of you." Seth snapped back. "Roman will get sick of you soon enough anyway."

"Maybe he will." Dean spat out. "But until then, I'm always going to have what you never will."

Seth was silent this time. His jaw was tight.

"And you certainly are never going to get what it is you truly want if you keep whoring yourself around with a married man and a man who only wants your body." Dean said as sharply as he could.

"You don't know what I want in life!" Seth shot back. "Just because you want this happy ending with your Prince Charming doesn't mean that I want that too!"

"So. You want to be Hunter's bed warmer for the rest of your life?" Dean pressed. "At least until _he_ gets sick of you and moves onto the next hot young thing."

"Shut up!" Seth's voice carried through the small apartment. "Shut the fuck up!"

"I'll shut the fuck up when you admit that you're jealous." Dean responded. "That you're jealous that you'll _never_ have what I have."

Seth's eyes narrowed but he didn't say a single word as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen.

**TBC**

**A/N: **well. Arguments, a new relationship. I'm always looking forward to what you guys think! Thanks for reading and reviewing. GatesVengeance x


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth's heart felt emptier and emptier the longer that he stared at the scene in front of him. He didn't need to feel lonelier than he already did while he watched his best friend and his boyfriend. He swallowed down the lump that was bubbling in his throat. It physically hurt him seeing the way that Dean and Roman interacted. Their touches, the soft kisses, the secret conversations and glances felt like a dagger into his heart with each lingering stare.

He'd watched their relationship begin to grow over the past month. The affections that the duo had for each other was painfully obvious. The chemistry that Dean and Roman shared was electric. He barely saw Dean much at all anymore, the slightly older man spending all of his spare time with Roman. It made his stomach churn with what he knew was definitely jealousy when he woke up every morning to a quiet, empty apartment.

He saw the way that Dean deliberately had his arms around Roman's shoulders, one hand twirling one of the long strands of black hair around two of his fingers while he smiled so largely that it was vertical. Roman's face looked nothing but content, a subtle smile on his handsome face while his arms held his boyfriend close to him. He felt his heart lurch in his chest. The sight was borderline sickening with all the obvious love the two had for each other.

He let out a heavy sigh. He wanted that so badly for himself.

He turned his attention away from the loved up couple to the table that he had not long left. Hunter was there by himself, drink in one hand and his phone in the other. Randy had decided not to come tonight for whatever reason. He took in the handsome, older man at the table for a moment. There was the slightest smile that grew on his lips as he watched Hunter sitting there.

There was a stirring in his heart that no other person had ever been able to pull from him whenever he looked at Hunter. It was also a feeling that he never wanted from anyone else. He let out another sigh. He could want and want from the older man all he wanted but it was nothing like having the real thing. The real thing that he vehemently denied he even wanted.

He felt his stomach do back flips when his eyes connected with the man he'd been watching. They had their own distinct chemistry that always sparked between them. Hunter put down his drink and indicated for him to come over. His legs suddenly felt like they were made of jelly and after a moment of waiting, he walked back over to the table. He felt his heart racing his chest as he stood in front of the older man, almost a little unsure of what to do next.

Hunter merely smiled at him and gestured for him to take his usual spot on his lap. He watched Seth carefully. There was something hidden behind the usually bubbly, flirty grin that made him a little nervous. He placed his phone on the table in front of him, avoiding his drink while his arm wrapped around the younger man's waist, pulling him in close. "What's wrong?" He spoke so that only Seth could hear him.

Seth looked at the older man. There was concern clearly evident on his face. He had wondered if his desire to have the same life that his best friend had was _that_ obvious. He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth. If he was actually going to grow some balls and ask the older man for the one thing that Hunter may not be able to give him, that would have to be a private conversation. He exhaled a breath before he spoke. "Spend all day with me tomorrow?"

A smirk graced Hunter's lips. "Is that what you're moping about? That I haven't spent a full day with you?"

Seth wanted to shake his head but it was partly true. "You've just been so busy lately." He said quietly. "So. Tomorrow?"

Hunter's smirk changed into a gentle smile. "Well. I am _supposed_ to be going with my wife and my three girls to visit their grandparents this weekend." He watched Seth's face fall. "But I might just have to say that I have to work."

Seth's face turned into a grin. He wrapped his arms around Hunter's shoulders and squeezed him tightly. He leaned in and whispered into the older man's ear. "You won't regret spending it with me." He pressed his lips against Hunter's cheek, kissing him as hard as he possibly could.

Hunter laughed. "I never do."

* * *

Seth lost track of how long he spent in Hunter's arms. They shared secret conversations and had what he felt were the same moments that Dean and Roman were having across the room. It made his heart race in his chest with each soft touch, every lingering kiss and all of the suggestive whispers. It felt right being in Hunter's arms like this, his whole body finally felt warm and like he'd found the missing piece of his heart.

He was reluctant to move when he finally did, his entire being feeling cold when he excused himself. Damn he needed a cigarette. He felt Hunter's eyes on him as he walked across the bar and disappeared behind the curtain into the spot reserved for staff members only. He made a beeline for Dean's locker, opening it and grabbing out the packet of cigarettes before he retreated to the small patio out the back.

He lit the first one up, exhaling a large smoke cloud high above his head. He felt some of the tension disappear with the first exhale bit there was still a lingering feeling deep inside of him. He was hesitant to even ask Hunter for what he really wanted from him tomorrow night but at the same time, he wanted to have the happiness that Dean had for himself.

"You know, it's rude to steal other people's cigarettes from their lockers." A voice called out from behind him.

Seth turned around, already knowing that it would be Dean standing there. He wasn't disappointed when he saw his older friend standing there with his arms folded across his chest with a less than amused look on his face. He couldn't help but grin. "You shouldn't have told me your combination then."

Dean rolled his eyes but there was a grin on his lips. "Give me one, you stealing jerk."

Seth threw the packet at his friend before exhaling another long drag. "I'm surprised you could drag your face away from your boyfriend's for long enough."

Dean laughed. "Says you who was canoodling with Hunter for the past hour."

"I rarely get to do it." Seth pointed out as he tapped some of the ash off the end of his cigarette.

Dean had been watching his friend carefully while they'd been standing out there. Even behind the joking facade, he could tell that Seth was hiding something. He exhaled a drag off his own cigarette before he decided to ask the question. "What's wrong?"

Seth balked. "Nothing."

"Bullshit." Dean shot back. "You're stewing over something. Spill. Now."

Seth sighed. "I'm spending the day with Hunter tomorrow."

"And?" Dean asked. "Shouldn't you be excited about that?"

Seth let out another heavy sigh. "I'm contemplating whether or not to ask him if there's something more between us."

Dean regarded his friend's answer for a moment. He was a little surprised that his friend was even at that point to contemplate it. "Well. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"I could lose everything." Seth said quietly.

"Or it could go back to the way that it is now?" Dean pushed.

"Hunter's not like that." Seth answered. "If he finds out that I have feelings for him and he's unwilling to act on those feelings, he would rather end it than leave me unhappy."

"That's very gentlemanly of him." Dean pointed out. "But you need to do what's right for you. If you think it's right for you, then do it. If you think it's not the best thing to do, then you don't have to say a word and everything will stay the same." He watched Seth keenly, his blue eyes focused on every facial movement. "I know you Seth. And you'll never know what could have been if you don't take that leap."

"That's easy for you to say. You've found yours." Seth said quietly.

"But he wouldn't be mine if I didn't put my feelings out there for him to see." Dean responded. "I know you feel something different for Hunter than you've ever felt for anyone before. So why not tell him?"

Seth didn't respond that time. He was listening to advice that Dean was giving him, trying to process it properly.

"Are you scared that he'll not feel the same?" Dean asked carefully.

"No. I know he does." Seth answered. "I'm scared that he won't be able to give me what I truly want from him."

"Well you'll never know unless you ask." Dean replied. He stubbed out his cigarette. "C'mon. We've gotta get back to work."

* * *

Seth awoke early the following morning. He was surprised that he'd even been able to sleep a wink at all last night. His stomach was swirling anxiously both in worry and excitement. Dean's words of encouragement from last night were repeating themselves in a loop inside of his head building his confidence each time he heard them and replayed the special moments he had with the older man last night.

But with each boost of confidence he got from his friends words and his instinct that he and Hunter felt exactly the same way about each other was short lived with the undeniable doubt that he wasn't going to get what he truly wanted. He was very aware that Hunter was completely devoted to the family despite the fact that his marriage to his wife was disintegrating. Seth knew he could never compete with the mother of Hunter's children.

He sighed while he stared out of the window, coffee in one hand. He watched the people in the city below, their lives were no doubt incredibly less complicated than what he had chosen for himself. He took another sip from the small glass cup, regarding his current situation. He didn't have to tell or ask Hunter anything at all if he chose not to. He could keep the same relationships he had right now with no promise at all of a future.

And what kind of life would that be?

He often teased Tyler that this is the life he would end up with; no commitment and always the dirty little secret when he was the epitome of it all. He could see that there was an opportunity for Tyler to get what he wanted whether that be from Baron or from another suitor and yet he was absolutely terrified to speak up for what he wanted. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life _waiting_ for someone to _maybe_ pick him. He wanted to be the one that was picked.

He drained the last of the coffee from the glass cup before he placed it in the sink and moved over to the couch. He glanced at the time. It was literally hours before Hunter would be there to pick him up for their day together and he certainly couldn't go back to sleep now that he'd just had a double shot of espresso. He grabbed the television remote that was sitting next to him and turned the large flat screen on. There was nothing better to do right now anyway.

He knew he could go in and see if Dean was awake but there was a strong possibility that his friend either wouldn't be there or that he wouldn't be alone given the very public show of affection he witnessed last night. He turned his attention to the screen in front of him. It was just some fashion show that he would ordinarily be glued to, absorbing every single ounce of information but not this morning. His mind was still racing with fear over what might happen today.

He was stolen from his thoughts when he heard a bedroom door creak open and footsteps quietly walk out into the living space of their apartment. So Dean was here. He turned his head, ready to quip at his friend some sort of insult but he felt a lump immediately go up his throat when he saw Dean's boyfriend Roman walking out there. He had to swallow down the lump. Roman was shirtless with only a pair of old gym shorts on and his hair was out. Seth was definitely envious right now. Roman looked like a god of some sort with perfectly sculpted, bronzed skin with a huge tribal tattoo.

"Oh. Hey." Roman smiled cheerfully at Dean's friend. "I wasn't expecting you to be up so early."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep."

Roman looked over at Seth, his brow creasing slightly when he saw that Seth was fully dressed. "You're already dressed? Are you leaving soon?"

"Not yet." Seth let out a nervous laugh. "I'm just waiting for my friend to tell me he's on his way over."

Roman had an idea of who that friend was and his smiled brightened. "Well have a great day with him."

Seth watched Roman retreat back into Dean's bedroom after grabbing a drink of water. The brief encounter distracted him momentarily from freaking out and backing out of even asking Hunter for more but then his anxiety returned at full pace. As well as the excitement of seeing the older man.

He let out a heavy breath. He just wanted this over with.

* * *

Seth had had a pretty amazing day with Hunter. The older man had treated him to an expensive brunch at one of the only places that overlooked the lakefront. The grin on his face hadn't left him through their meal. It made him feel unbelievably special that someone would spend this amount of money on him. Even if he knew he deserved it.

After they'd finished their meals, they'd made their way into the shopping district of Chicago. Seth had of course picked out an array of items that easily cost thousands of dollars. But Hunter paid for everything with a smile on his face. He loved the sparkle of adoration that lit up in his younger lover's brown orbs with each purchase and he often chased that reaction.

Once Seth had exhausted the amount of money that Hunter was perfectly okay with spending on him for one day, they made their way to the older man's penthouse apartment. There huge smile that had been a permanent fixture on his face had only increased when they stepped inside of the luxury dwelling. His shopping bags lay forgotten on the floor while the pair retreated to the bedroom after a quick glass of wine each.

There was something different about this time when they had sex though. There was nothing rushed about it. There was absolutely no use of force from the older man and there was a tonne more intimacy than what the duo usually had despite the clear chemistry that they both shared.

Seth moaned into the kiss. His legs were wrapped tightly around Hunter's waist while his hands desperately grabbed at the strong shoulders that were above him. Hunter was moving in and out of him slowly but had just enough force and pressure to strike at his prostate and make his toes curl. His brown eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his lips were clamped to the older man's while their bodies were joined together.

He could feel Hunter's hands running down his sides and grabbing at his shapely ass, pulling his body impossibly closer with each thrust in. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever had sex like this and he knew it was a first with his older lover. His hands grabbed tighter at the strong shoulders, clinging on for dear life as he felt the usual stirring in the pit of his stomach. He would never tire of this feeling and he wished this moment could last forever.

One hand slid up the back of Hunter's neck and he grabbed at the older man's head, pulling their faces impossibly closer together. He was desperate to get more of this sensation, to remember exactly how this felt between them for as long as he could make it. He felt Hunter's thrusts speed up and he knew that sooner rather than later, that this would all be over. His cock was throbbing between their connected bodies with no space for him to reach down and grab it.

The sensations all felt too much, felt too good and before he was even aware of it, he was cumming hard between their sweaty bodies. He pulled the older man in closer, in tighter while he came, his moan eagerly swallowed down by the man on top of him who followed suit with his own orgasm. He felt a shiver of absolute pleasure rush through his body when he felt the shudder of release as it rocketed through Hunter while he came.

Hunter was the first to break their kiss, to end their moment. He pulled out of Seth and rolled over onto his back, a hand coming up and wiping his forehead from the slight sweat that was glistening on it. He looked over at the younger man, a soft smile on his face as he took Seth in. This was his absolute favourite way to see Seth. He ran a finger across the younger man's soft cheek. He didn't want to speak. He didn't want to ruin what he could only call such a delicate, romantic moment between them.

Seth was the one to break the silence first. "I'm just gonna go clean up."

Hunter smiled back at his lover. "Meet me out in living area when you're done."

Seth waited until Hunter was out of the room before he even bothered to get up and go into the bathroom. He knew he would never get a better opportunity than right now to finally reveal his true feelings for the older man. And then to see what happens next. He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat as he thought about what he would do if Hunter was to say no.

Once he'd cleaned himself up, he walked back into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of discarded briefs. He had some class and he didn't want the most important conversation of his life to include him totally naked. He let out a heavy sigh before he finally left the bedroom and walked towards the living area where he could see Hunter sitting on the plush leather couch with a glass of wine in his hand as he stared out of the large glass windows and at the picturesque Chicago skyline in front of them.

He closed the gap between them and took the closest possible seat next to the older man. He placed a hand on Hunter's denim clad thigh and gave it a light squeeze which was met with the offer of a glass of wine. He forced a nervous smile while his insides churned with anxiety. He hoped that the older man couldn't see that he was pretending but he knew that wouldn't be the case.

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked after a long moment. "Was that not good enough for you?"

"No! It was great! Fantastic!" Seth quickly answered.

"Then what's wrong?" Hunter pressed. His attention was completely focused on his younger lover.

"I-I. I just." Seth started. He exhaled a heavy breath before he took a long sip of the wine. "I don't know where to start."

Hunter took a sip from his own glass before he replied. "Just start from wherever you feel comfortable."

Seth took a moment to compose himself fully, sneaking in another sip of the alcoholic beverage before he decided to speak. "It's not secret that I like you and that you like me."

Hunter felt his entire body tense in his seat. He knew where this conversation was sure to be heading and he didn't like it one bit.

"You and I share this undeniable chemistry that I've never experienced before." Seth continued. He was carefully watching his older lover for some sort of reaction. There was nothing. He placed his glass onto the table in front of them. "The time that we've been able to have together has been nothing short of amazing. I really like you Hunter. I-"

"Seth. Stop." Hunter cut in. He placed his glass on the table. "I know what you're going to ask me."

"What's your answer?" Seth asked quickly. He could feel his heart almost in his throat. This next moment would either be the start of something new or the end of what he always wanted.

Hunter looked at Seth one more time before he stood up. He walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his wallet. He opened it up and pulled a photo out of it. He walked back over to Seth and handed him the photo. "This is my wife Stephanie and these are our three daughters."

Seth took the photo in his hands fully and that was when he felt the first tear roll down his cheek. This was too much. This was too fucking much. He looked at the woman in the photo. She was brunette. She had a kind smile on her face and she was beautiful. The three other girls in the photo were carbon copies of their mother. He finally looked at Hunter and locked his gaze with the older man's. "I love you Hunter."

Hunter took the photo out of Seth's hands. "I love you too Seth." He said quietly. "But their Daddy can't be gay."

Seth didn't say a word. The tears fell freely from his eyes as he looked at Hunter. His heart feels absolutely broken right now. He had no words that could even comprehend what he was feeling right now.

"I didn't _ever_ want to hurt you Seth." Hunter continued. "I fell for you just as hard as you fell for me. I didn't want to fall in love with you but I did and then I found myself in this situation. I wish I could give you everything that you want but I can't and for that I'm truly sorry."

Seth took a deep breath. "Why are you so scared of being gay?"

"It's not who I am." Hunter answered. "I married the love of my life and we have three beautiful daughters." He paused for a moment. "What's to say that you and I would even last? And then what? Then I'm left with no family and no you."

"You're an asshole." Seth said quietly. "You're an asshole whose trying to break my heart in the most gentlemanly way. Why did I have to fall in love with you?"

"I wish I didn't string you along the way I did." Hunter said quietly. "I really do love you but you deserve better than me."

"No one else will ever be you." Seth replied sadly.

A soft smile graced Hunter's lips. "Guys like me are a dime a dozen. You need someone who would be proud to have a guy like you on their arm."

"I wish it was you." Seth said. "I think it's time I went home."

Hunter merely nodded. He watched as Seth raced into the bedroom, dressed and ran out of the apartment without so much as a goodbye. He supposed he deserved that. He walked back over to the kitchen bench and placed the photo back into his wallet. Hidden behind his family picture was a small one of Seth. It was taken without the younger man's knowledge but it always made him smile.

He pulled it out of his wallet and sat it on the bench. He hadn't wanted this to end but he was almost glad that it was over.

**TBC**

**A/N: **thanks for reading and reviewing! Always look forward to reading what you guys think! Repeat song for this chapter was 'Harder Than You Know' by Escape the Fate. GatesVengeance x


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth was glad he'd brought his huge designer sunglasses with him today. He knew he was still crying, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle as he made the short walk from Hunter's apartment back to his own. He felt so heartbroken and humiliated right now. He knew deep down that this was going to be the true outcome of today but he wanted to believe that there was something more. He should have just said nothing and then he wouldn't have lost everything.

He inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm his body from shuddering out in public. He was very aware that the people next to him at the crossing were staring at him. He could feel their judging stares as he waited what felt like forever for the stupid light to change and the walking man to let him cross the damn road. Boys weren't supposed to cry and they certainly weren't supposed to do it out in public like this.

When the light finally changed, he was beyond relieved. He pushed through the crowd of people, ignoring the rude comments as he power walked across the road and kept walking as fast as he could to get back home. All he wanted right now was to lock himself in his room and let every single emotion he was holding inside out. He hoped that Dean would be there when he got home. He really needed a friend right now.

He was beyond relieved when he reached his apartment building after what felt like an eternity. He quickly stepped into the elevator and backed himself into the corner, his sunglasses remaining on to hide his face. He didn't even care that people were staring at him in the small box. He just wanted to get to his apartment.

When the lift dinged at his level, he practically ran out of it and down the narrow hallway, only stopping when he reached his front door. He finally pulled the sunglasses off his face while he fumbled around with his key. He knew his eyes would be bloodshot. He struggled with the door for a moment, his hands shaking so hard it made it incredibly difficult to slide the key in.

After a few attempts, he was finally able to slide the key into the lock and twist the knob. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, allowing the heavy wood to close behind him. He leaned against the back of the door for a moment before he looked over at the couch. He felt his cheeks flush when he saw that Dean was sitting there with Roman. He let out a choked sob and ran from the door, making a beeline for his bedroom.

He threw himself onto his plush King bed when he reached it, burying his face into the expensive pillowcase while pouring his heart out. He felt his entire body shuddering as his fingers dug into the expensive sheets. Why did this have to hurt so much? He'd risked absolutely everything for a chance that didn't amount to anything. His heart felt like it was broken in half now and he didn't know if he'd ever find that special someone.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a familiar hand on his back. He lifted his head from the nest he'd made in the pillow and locked his teary eyes with those of his best friend. He felt his bottom lip quivering, his eyes watering. He could see the concern in his friend's eyes and that only hurt him more. "H-he broke my heart."

Dean's hand that was on Seth's back rubbed a little more, trying to soothe the younger man. He could see the absolute heart break in his friend's eyes and it made his own heart hurt. He moved on the bed so that he was laying next to his friend. His arm wrapped around Seth's waist loosely. "What happened?"

Seth rolled onto his side so that he was facing Dean. Their eyes were locked together but there was no amazing bursts of chemistry that passed between them. This was purely platonic. He took in a deep breath, trying to stop the heaving of his chest. "I started to tell him how I felt about him but he stopped me and then. And then."

Dean couldn't say anything. He only wrapped his arm tighter around Seth's waist, pulling them closer together while his friend sobbed on his t-shirt. His other hand moved up to stroke Seth's hair gently.

"And then." Seth swallowed down the tears that were pushing up his throat. "He showed me a picture of his wife and his three daughters and I knew what was coming next." He took another deep breath. "I told him I loved him and he told me that he loved me."

Dean's brow creased. "If you both love each other, then what was the problem?"

"He said to me that his daughter's Daddy can't be gay." Seth answered quietly. "He told me that he wished he didn't have to hurt me and he apologized for leading me on the way that he did." He let out a sob. "I can't even hate him because he broke my heart in the nicest way. He told me he loves me and he wished that he could be with me but he can't."

"That's a pretty lame way to end it." Dean replied. "It sounds like he's scared to be out in the open with you."

"I can't compete with someone he's built a life with Dean. He married _her_ and created a family with _her_." Seth's voice was quiet and weak. "I just wish it didn't have to hurt like this."

Dean wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled Seth right up against his chest. He felt Seth's body shuddering in his grasp, the younger man's face buried in the crook of his neck. He could feel the wetness there but right now he didn't mind. He hated to see his friend upset like this. His hand gently ran circles up and down Seth's back, trying to soothe the younger man in whatever way possible.

He gently placed a kiss against his best friend's forehead, the action causing Seth's arms to wrap around his own body and cling to him. "It'll get better Seth." His voice was quiet but soothing. "You'll find someone better and you'll be happy."

"You sound like Hunter." Seth mumbled against the skin of Dean's neck. "It's not going to change the fact that _he_ was the one that I wanted. The only one."

"I _promise_ you'll get your happy ending Seth." Dean tried to reassure his friend. He pressed another chaste kiss to Seth's forehead. "I know it sucks right now but you never know when you'll meet someone who makes you feel ten times more special than Hunter ever did."

Seth lifted his head and looked at his friend. "Thank you." He pulled a smile. "I know I've been a pretty shitty friend lately but I appreciate you being here for me."

"What are friends for?" Dean smiled back at the younger man.

"You should probably go back to Roman." Seth's smile grew a little bit. "He's probably getting bored without you there."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Dean asked, concern very evident in his blue orbs.

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna have a sleep." Seth answered. "Wake me up when it's time to get ready."

"Okay." Dean pressed a final kiss to his friends forehead before he slipped out of the embrace and got off the bed. He watched Seth roll over onto his other side and heard the soft sobs that accompanied it. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.

His heart felt heavy when he walked from Seth's bedroom towards the living room where he knew Roman was waiting for him. They'd been engaged in a pretty raunchy make out session before Seth had barged through the door and he wasn't sure he'd be able to go back to that after the intense moment he'd just had with his best friend. He took his seat on the couch next to Roman.

Roman locked the screen on his phone before turning to his boyfriend. He could see the look of concern on the younger man's face. "Is he alright?"

"He will be." Dean smiled as he snuggled in closer to his boyfriend.

Roman wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders. "How would you feel about coming to New York with me next weekend?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Any reason why?"

"I have one thing that I have to do there but I thought it would be a nice getaway for us." Roman answered.

"I'd love to. I've never been to New York before." Dean smiled back. "I just have to ask Cody tonight when I see him."

"Is it likely that he'll say yes?" Roman asked.

"I've never asked for anything before." Dean grinned.

* * *

The week seemed to pass super quickly for Dean. Cody had been more than happy to give him the Saturday off so that he could have his weekend trip away with Roman and for that he was incredibly grateful. He'd had an extra spring in his step every night that he came to work that week, the days going past in a delightful blur with Roman coming in every single night.

He did keep one eye on Seth though during the week though. He watched his best friend force a brave face while they were at work even though he knew that Seth was still hurting inside. He hadn't spent a single night at Roman's house this week and his boyfriend had only spent a few at his shared apartment. Every other morning, he'd wake up with Seth in his bed next to him, the younger man's eyes always tired from what Dean could only suspect was crying.

He'd almost felt bad that he was leaving Seth when his friend was in this sort of state but all his friend did was smile and tell him to have a great time. He'd barely had a wink of sleep the night before he was due to fly out with Roman, his excitement on overdrive. Seth had slept in his bed with him the night before, telling him all about New York and the best places to go shopping to fix his wardrobe.

Roman had picked him up just before eight and they'd made the almost hour-long drive to the airport before they boarded their two hour flight to the city that never sleeps. He was excited as he and Roman boarded the plane, the Samoan man insisting that they fly first-class and he was hardly one to turn down such a luxury. He'd held tightly onto Roman's hand when the plane started its ascent. He'd never been the best person when it came to flying, his nerves always electric.

Their plane ride had thankfully been uneventful and Dean was more than overjoyed when they finally landed. They made their way through the terminal, grabbing their suitcases before they reached the rental car station. Roman told him it was cheaper than getting a cab everywhere and he merely smiled, loading his suitcase into the boot of the large black Range Rover before he moved to the passenger seat.

His eyes were wide as he took in the sights of New York city while Roman drove the distance from the airport to their hotel. Chicago had a lot of people but this was on a completely different level. There was people covering absolutely every inch of the footpath and the roads were pretty congested as well. He marveled at the tall buildings that lined the streets, wondering what the city would look like when it was dark.

They reached their hotel relatively easily despite the large amount of traffic. The hotel building looked large and grandiose, the words 'Gansevoort' in bold, silver letters on the outside of the building indicating the name. Roman pulled up at the valet parking spot and got out of the car, Dean doing the same before they went to grab their suitcases. Roman handed the keys to an attendant and the two men made their way into the large, lavish looking hotel.

Roman checked them in before they made their way over to the elevator and they stepped inside. He glanced at his boyfriend who was eagerly looking around and soaking every inch of the hotel in and committing it to memory. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Dean's hand, their fingers entwining instantly and causing the already large grin on his face to grow even bigger. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek just as the elevator dinged to signal their level.

Dean bounded excitedly by Roman's side as they walked down the narrow hallway towards their room. His heart was thrumming hard in his chest. He was beyond happy to be here right in this moment next to the older man who had obviously spent a good amount of time and money planning this just right. He felt Roman's hand drop away from his while the Samoan man slid the card into the door, the green light flashing before Roman opened the door for him.

He walked into the room and he felt his jaw drop. Right in the middle of the room was a huge King sized bed with a white quilt on top with just a splash of Royal Blue right in the middle. His suitcase slipped from his hand as he all but ran over to the window. He could clearly see all of New York City right below him and the skyline view was just the icing on the cake.

"I'm glad you like the room." Roman grinned as he lay down on the bed. His head had barely landed on the pillow when he felt Dean straddling him. He looked up at his boyfriend who had positioned himself so that he was in the exact right spot. His hands reached up and grabbed at Dean's hips, pulling the younger man's body in closer to his own. "Yes?"

"You really spoil me." Dean grinned down at his boyfriend. He leaned forward and placed a hand on either side of the larger man below him. "When do you have that _thing_ that you have to do while we're here?"

"Not til tomorrow." Roman answered. He tugged his bottom lip into his mouth as he looked up at his boyfriend. Dean looked so hot from where he was right now. The younger man had a mischievous glint in his blue orbs.

Dean smirked at the handsome man below him, deliberately rolling his hips, eliciting a groan from Roman. "Good?"

"Don't you want to see New York a little bit first?" Roman asked. His hands sliding around from Dean's hips and grabbing at the younger man's ass through his jeans. "I had a few things planned for us."

"You can wine and dine me later, Rome." Dean responded. "I gotta have some of that dick."

Roman had his mouth open and was ready to retort when he felt Dean's lips press against his own. One hand left Dean's ass and he pulled at the back of his younger man's neck, pulling them closer together. His grey orbs slid shut and he pushed his mouth further in, his own lips parting, tongue sneaking out to get where he wanted.

He couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips when their tongues touched and Dean forced their bodies closer together. He could feel his cock growing inside of his pants and he bucked his hips up against it. His tongue entwined with Dean's, every touch causing spark after spark to radiate through his body. His hands grabbed tighter, more desperately until his other hand slipped under Dean's thin shirt.

Dean had silky soft skin that always made goosebumps prick up everywhere. His eyes opened slowly. His hand grabbed at the hem, pushing it up until Dean had to break the kiss and discard it somewhere in the room. He let out a groan, the younger man's taut, toned body on full display as he moved back down to where Roman was, their lips connecting once more in another hot, passionate kiss.

He took this as his chance to seize back some of the control he'd momentarily lost and he pulled Dean's body close to his before rolling them over so that Dean was pinned underneath him. He broke the kiss this time, licking his lips as he looked at Dean's body properly. He was slender with just the right amount of muscle. He'd never ever get sick of looking at this perfection beneath him.

Dean smirked as he took in the look on Roman's face. It felt so fucking good to be wanted as much as Roman made him feel. His own hands reached down to grab at the bottom of his boyfriend's polo shirt, fingers pulling the offending material up until Roman had to pull it off himself.

"Much much better." He grinned while Roman shot him an equally as playful look. Their grey and blue orbs locked for the longest moment, searching each other silently for the look that they both wanted, for that look that they both needed. The confirmation that this was the real deal. He deliberately slid his hands down his own body, quickly capturing Roman's gaze, and making sure he felt himself up just enough to hear another rough groan from his lover.

His hands didn't stop moving until he reached his jeans. He'd gone without a belt, his ass with enough cushion to hold the denim up without extra assistance. His fingers danced around the button, popping it out before he tugged the zipper down. He shimmied the tight fitting denim down his hips, revealing that he'd also gone without underpants. He stopped once the jeans were sitting just under his ass. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and stroked a few times, moaning lightly.

"Are you gonna just watch me or are we gonna fuck?" He smirked.

Roman grinned back, his gaze flicking up to Dean's for a brief moment before he leaned his head down, that devilishly skilled tongue of his sneaking back out and lapping at his lover's cock head. His grin grew even larger when he heard the shamelessly loud moan that erupted around the room. His hands grabbed at Dean's jeans and pushed them fully down and off of his legs, along with his socks, his shoes already gone.

He reached down to his own pants, hastily undoing the belt before moving onto his button and fly. He yanked them down his thick thighs along with his briefs, standing up for a minute off the bed to kick them away and to tug off his shoes and socks. He undid the low bun that he'd pulled his long hair into before they'd boarded their short flight, smirking at the instantaneous reaction it had on Dean.

He heard the soft moan and closed the gap back between them, slipping into his usual spot between his lover's legs. Both hands danced up strong thighs, spreading them apart further and further with each touch. He licked his lips as he took in the younger man. Nothing could ever look as good as Dean flat on his back, legs spread with that wanton look in his blue orbs. He settled on his knees in the magic spot between the other man's legs.

He reached out and stopped Dean's hand from pumping on his cock and instead wrapped one of his large hands around the thick, cock. He could see the clear look of lust in his lover's eyes, their chemistry at the absolute ultimate right this moment. He slowly worked his hand up and down the hard length, reveling in the way that Dean squirmed on the bed.

His other hand reached forward and gently began to fondle Dean's balls. He only played with them for a moment before he bent down so that his face was perfectly in line with Dean's cock and balls. He deliberately leaned forward, tongue poking out and dragging along the already swollen balls from one side to the other. He heard the throaty moan that left his boyfriend's throat and he only grinned wider, his lips this time suctioning around one of the balls and pulling it into his mouth.

Dean felt his back arch on the bed, his hand coming down to grab at the Samoan man's long, black hair to hold him there. He had to fucking stay there. He pushed his body further into Roman's face, hoping the older man would do more, do something that would have him panting and squirming on the bed. He felt his eyes flutter shut when he felt Roman's mouth around his cock. Those lips and that tongue working his cock perfectly in his mouth.

"Roman." The other man's name fell perfectly from his lips as he felt Roman's mouth bob up and down his dick while his hand played with his balls. Roman was only moving slow but that was okay. That was definitely okay if he kept doing it like this. If he kept up that perfect rhythm. He moaned again. His hand tightened in Roman's long, beautiful hair while the other man's mouth kept moving up and down. Sucking and slurping around his length.

He eyes shot open when he felt Roman's mouth leave his cock, his stomach swirling and clenching in violent protest. That was until he felt Roman's mouth on his most delicate area. He let out a loud moan when he felt the Samoan man's tongue touch his puckered entrance for the first time, the sensation always causing his toes to curl, his vision to go blurry, everything. He only felt a few swipes of his lover's tongue against his entrance before he stopped and pull away once more.

His eyes opened and he locked his gaze with Roman's. His hand had since fallen away from Roman's hair, laying instead on the bed next to him. He watched the way that Roman coated his cock with his own saliva. He watched one of his legs get lifted over one of Roman's strong shoulders while the handsome man in front of him lined himself up and with one sharp thrust, filled him up right to the brim.

He let out a satisfied moan and reached for the Samoan man, his hand grabbing onto the older man's muscular bicep while Roman started his thrusting. It was slow and steady but also forceful, filling him up in the most delicious way. Each thrust inward caused his skin to prickle, his stomach to swirl in anticipation and his heart to skip a beat. He tried to focus on the rhythm that Roman was giving him, hard in, slow out but it was hard to ignore how it was making him feel inside.

He reached for Roman, trying to tug the older man closer to him. He needed to feel more connection between them, he had to feel that spark. His hands slipped as Roman's thrusts began to pick up in pace. "Baby. I-I need..."

"What do you need?" Roman asked the man below him. One hand stayed gripping onto Dean's hip while the other held his younger lover's thigh, fingers squeezing at the firm muscle. He turned his face to the side and pressed a kiss to Dean's calf. "Tell me what you need."

Dean sat up slightly on his elbows. "I need.." He started again, moaning midway through his request. He bucked his hips up. "I need a kiss."

Roman beamed down at his younger boyfriend. He leaned down, never once missing a beat with his thrusts and pressed his lips to Dean's. As soon as he did, he felt the younger man's hands latch to his body, forcing him to stay there. Forcing him to be that close to him. He felt his heart race a little faster in his chest, their connection together only solidifying what he already knew deep in his heart.

He placed the hand that was on Dean's hip next to the younger man on the bed, his hips starting to piston in and out of the younger man's tight, velvet walls at a much faster pace. He could feel his cock throbbing inside of Dean, his lover grabbing tighter at his body the harder he pushed in and out. He could feel Dean's hands on his back, the nails biting into his bronzed skin but he didn't care. This felt too good, too real to tell him to stop.

Dean broke their kiss first, still holding Roman close. He moaned out loudly, Roman's cock assaulting his prostate brilliantly over and over again. "Yeah baby. C'mon. Make love to me."

The word sent a tingle all the way through Roman's body, his skin igniting. He reclaimed those lips and forced his tongue in as far as he could. His hand gripped at the bed sheets while his hips thrusted in and out harder and faster. He was surprised he could hear the sound of their bodies smack, smack, smacking over and over again over the blood pounding in his ears. He could feel his stomach clenching, indicating that he was almost there. He could tell from the fevered kisses that Dean was right there with him.

Dean pushed his body against Roman's, as physically close to the Samoan man as he could. He grabbed tight and tighter onto the man above him. He never wanted to let go of the Samoan man. His stomach was swirling, his cock was throbbing, rubbing against Roman's stomach was too much. Way too much. He could taste his orgasm, could feel it approaching. He tried to break their kiss to warn Roman that he was about to be covered in cum but he couldn't.

He moaned loudly into the other man's mouth, his toes curling, body tensing as he let go, his cum splattering in between their bodies. His hands grabbed tighter still at Roman's strong body. He knew he was probably hurting the Samoan man right now and he knew he should have felt worse for more than likely leaving scratch marks on the other man's back but he didn't and Roman certainly didn't complain either.

Roman tried to hold on, his thrusts erratic as he too came. Dean's body shuddering beneath him was too much. As well as their passionate kiss that hadn't broken despite both of their urgent needs to breathe. He thrusted in and out of Dean a few more times before he came inside of his younger lover. He pushed inside of Dean as far as he could go when he released, wanting his boyfriend to feel it all.

After a few long moments, he finally broke their kiss and reluctantly pulled out. He landed flat on his back next to Dean who instantly rolled on his side. He looked at the younger man. His blue eyes looked content, his slightly chubby cheeks flushed with the most perfect smile on his face. He ran a hand over the younger man's forehead, brushing some of the unruly hair off of it. His own smile mirrored his boyfriend's. "You're so pretty."

Dean's smile grew larger. "Says you, Prince Charming."

"So does that make you my Princess?" Roman quipped back.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

Roman grinned at his boyfriend. He stroked his hand across the younger man's face. Their eyes meeting as they shared an intense look. He felt his heart skip a beat, knowing exactly what that meant. He couldn't remember _ever _feeling this way about anyone before. And he never wanted to lose it. "Dean?"

"Yeah Rome?" Dean smiled back at the older man. He'd never tire of this spark that ran between them.

"I don't know how to say this. I've never said this to anyone that wasn't my Mom before." Roman answered. He could definitely feel his nerves on high alert. "I don't even know if this is too soon to say this to someone in a relationship or not."

"Say what?" Dean asked. He could feel his own heart racing, hoping that Roman was going to say what he thought he was.

Roman took a deep breath. "I love you."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing, I always look forward to reading what you all think. GatesVengeance x


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean blinked a few times as he stared at the older man who was laying next to him. It was almost unbelievable that the words had even left Roman's lips. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest, the silence between the two of them while they stared into each others orbs creating a world that encased just the two of them. He had to swallow down the bubbling lump in his throat, the tension between them was getting too much.

He gently ran a hand across Roman's chest, his nails lightly dragging against the bronzed skin. He couldn't get enough of that electric touch that they shared. He never wanted to lose it. He exhaled the heavy breath that was building in his chest, relieving at least some of that pressure. He'd never said those three words to anyone he'd been in a relationship with before and it absolutely terrified him.

But being with Roman felt so right. He didn't know how else to describe it other than that Roman was the missing piece his heart had been searching for. He wanted to open his mouth and respond to his boyfriend's admission but his jaw felt frozen shut. It had felt like an eternity since Roman had said he loved him and he wished he could tell him he definitely shared the same feelings. He saw the flash of hurt in Roman's grey orbs and it made his heart sink.

"Hey." Roman's voice was quiet. "If you don't feel the same way, that's okay." He shrugged, trying to hide his hurt. "I probably jumped the gun anyway."

Dean leaned forward and captured Roman's lips with his own. His hands grabbed at the side of the older man's face, holding him there while he pressed their lips as physically close together as they could be. He rolled over so that he was almost on top of his lover, his skin prickling with excitement when he felt Roman's hands slide to rest on his hips. His blue orbs slid shut and his lips parted, waiting for Roman's tongue to press in.

He pushed his body in closer to the older man's, his head tilting while he allowed Roman's thick, pink tongue to invade his mouth. He moaned into the kiss. He felt the electricity radiating between them, his kiss swollen lips eagerly trying to swallow around Roman's while their kiss intensified. He hoped that this kiss could show the other man his true feelings while he tried to muster up his courage and actually speak the words.

He pulled back from the kiss after a few long, heated moments. He ignored the raging erection that was rubbing against Roman's side and he opened his eyes. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the older man was already looking at him. He took in another deep breath before he spoke. "I love you too Roman." He said with a smile. "I can't believe you ever doubted that I didn't."

Roman had a relieved smile on his face. "Well you left me hanging for a while there."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Dean replied. He still had a cheeky grin on his lips. "You're different to anyone I've ever dated before."

"Good different I hope?" Roman let out a light laugh.

"Duh." Dean laughed. "I hope I'm with you for a long time."

"So do I." Roman agreed. "Now. Let's get a shower and then we can do some of the things I had planned for us to do today."

Dean laughed. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his lover's lips before he rolled off the bed. He started walking over to the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder when he reached the door and winked. "See you in there, stud."

Roman never moved so fast in his life.

* * *

Seth had spent the past week wearing a facade. He pretended that everything was okay, his usual cocky smirk and stride on full display when he was at work. He didn't know if any of his other coworkers noticed the longing gleam in his eye when Hunter didn't turn up night after night or the disappointed look in his gaze when Randy turned up instead. And at the same time, he didn't want to know if any of his colleagues had cottoned onto something happening between them.

Well his other coworkers that weren't Tyler. He saw Tyler approaching him at the end of each shift, a shit-stirring grin on his lips. But he always managed to avoid it, instead burying his head in Dean's shoulder and wrapping his arm around the older man's waist. He knew it was only a matter of time before there was no one to hide behind and he would be at the full mercy of his younger coworker.

He didn't know how he managed to get through his shifts with no Hunter and barely any Randy. His boredom and heartache making each minute drag on like a century.

There was one upside to his shitty week however. And that was Dave. He'd seen Dave come in a few times before but that had been when Hunter was around and he hadn't had all that much interaction with him. He didn't know much about the older man other than that he was a successful banker from New York. Dave was a nice distraction but he didn't get the same fluttering feeling in his heart when he saw Hunter. There was chemistry there between them but it was nothing compared to what he had with the man who held his heart.

He'd spent most of the past week texting Hunter asking to see him. He checked his phone every five minutes, hoping to see a reply there, his stomach dropping when he could see that Hunter had seen the message but had failed to reply. Again. He felt desperate, pathetic even that he was holding onto a man who reciprocated his feelings but would never ever be able to give him what he wanted.

It was very late on Saturday night when he finally received a message back from the other man, agreeing to see Seth the following day. He could barely believe that the words were even there on the screen. He felt his heart rate quicken, his palms sweating nervously. He was lucky he'd been at home alone in his apartment, his excitement overwhelming everything else that he'd been feeling.

He barely slept that night. He had huge bags under his eyes when he got ready on the Sunday morning but he didn't care. He was more than elated just to see the other man that he didn't think about the potential consequences that may follow. He made sure that he dressed in his favourite pair of black skinny jeans that clung to every muscle in his legs and a plain white t-shirt.

Hunter had suggested for them to meet at their usual place of the older man's apartment. Normally Seth's heart would be racing from excitement but not this morning. Today was all nerves. He glanced in the reflection of his floor length mirror one last time before he finally left his bedroom and made his way towards where he knew the older man would be. He wanted what he had before and he hoped that Hunter would agree.

The elevator ride down to the basement level of the apartment building was quiet and felt like it took forever. His thoughts and his fears were clouding his mind, making it almost impossible to try and calm his thumping heartbeat. His hands were shaking as he reached for the car door handle, pulling it open and climbing inside of the large car.

His chest was tight, his breathing a little labored as he tried to slide the car key into the ignition slot. His hands were still shaking, his chest heaving with anxiety while he started up the car. He let his brown orbs slide shut for a moment and he took in a deep breath. He had to stop for a minute and calm down. He didn't really know why he was even that nervous. He was only going to see Hunter. Hunter that he'd gone and visited hundreds of times before. It had just never been under these circumstances.

His eyes snapped back open and he finally backed out of his parking space and began the short drive from his apartment to Hunter's secret one. He had the radio turned up loud but he wasn't really listening to it. He could hear the sounds but he wasn't paying attention to the lyrics or the melodies of each song. He concentrated all of his energy onto the short drive and tried to push his anxious thoughts to the back of his mind.

He reached Hunter's place in a short amount of time given the gridlock of traffic he was stuck in. He pulled into the spot that he knew was reserved solely for him. He turned off the car and let out the heavy breath that sitting right at the base of his throat as he got out of the car. He clicked the button on the top of his key, locking the expensive vehicle before he made his way towards the elevator.

He stepped inside of the small box and pushed the small round button that indicated it was Hunter's level. He was glad he was alone in here. He could feel his stomach swirling around uncomfortably while he watched the small screen above the doors, the red digital numbers counting higher and higher. He heard the ding and he stepped out of the lift, walking the short distance down the hallway to his ex-lover's door.

He took a deep breath and he lifted his hand up to the door. He knocked three times and waited. His heart was thumping so hard in his chest he couldn't hear anything but the blood pounding in his ears. He felt it stop beating for a split second when the door opened up in front of him and Hunter was standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. He swallowed down the lump in his throat before he spoke. "Hunter."

"Seth." Hunter said quietly. There was a hint of a smile on his face. "Please come in."

Seth stepped inside of the familiar apartment. He glanced around the walls keenly. He'd been here less than a week ago and yet it looked different to how he'd remembered it. There was new furniture and the walls were now painted a contrasting colour. He turned back to the older man. "You've redecorated."

"Steph's idea." Hunter shrugged. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen. "She thought this place would be good as a retreat for us." He rolled his eyes. "Do you want a drink?"

Seth felt sick when he heard Hunter mention his wife's name. "I thought she didn't know about this place?"

Hunter let out a groan. "She didn't and now she does."

Seth looked over at the older man who now looked a little annoyed. "Why did you tell her about it? I thought this was your secret place for where we met up."

"Seth." Hunter said sharply. "You begged me all week to see you and you are wasting your time by asking me stupid questions about my wife." He saw the flash of sadness in the younger man's brown orbs. "I don't have all day. Why did you want to see me again so badly?"

Seth took a deep breath and sat down on the new brown leather couch that looked over the Chicago skyline. "It hurts too much." He didn't look at the man next to him when he felt the couch dip. "I'm not myself without you. I feel this big empty hole in me that just won't go away. I want things to go back to how they were before I told you I loved you."

"Seth." Hunter exhaled a breath of his own. "I didn't want to end what it was that we had but there wasn't a choice. It's not fair to either of us to pretend that there is a happy ending for us when there isn't."

Seth didn't say a word. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears again but he didn't want to cry. He couldn't cry again. He also wouldn't look at the man sitting next to him.

"I hope you didn't think that you coming here would give you a different conclusion to when you left last time. We cannot go back to how we were before last weekend because you will ask me for more again down the track and I will say no." Hunter continued. "I could give you everything you want but I am not willing to. I can't lose my family for someone that may not even be around in five years time." He took a deep breath, carefully watching the younger man. "I'm sorry."

"I wish you would have taken that risk." Seth said. He finally turned towards Hunter. He felt the first tear roll down his cheek. "Does this mean it's all over between us now? For good?"

Hunter nodded. "You need to move on from me and find someone else." He said quietly. "You need to forget about me."

Seth took a deep breath. "If this is the last time I see you, then I need to tell you something."

Hunter creased his brow. "What is it?"

"The whole time that we were sleeping together-" Seth made sure he was looking directly at Hunter. "-you weren't the only one I was with."

Hunter felt the jealousy build up inside of him. "What do you mean by that?"

"You aren't the only one I've had sex with in the time that you and I have been a thing." Seth answered.

"I fucking guessed that." Hunter spat, his tones laced with obvious envy. "Who else did you sleep with?"

"Randy." Seth answered cautiously. "There was others but he was the main one."

"And let me guess, that guy who confronted you at work as well?" Hunter snapped. "I should have fucking known you'd go to Orton. It's crystal fucking clear why he never chased any of the other guys at the club because he was pounding your ass every other night."

"He didn't mean anything like you did to me!" Seth said quickly.

Hunter looked Seth up and down. "Maybe I should have fucking known that I was sleeping with a cock-hungry whore. One wasn't enough, was it Seth?"

"It was only because you weren't there through the week that I went to Randy! I'm sorry!" Seth tried to reason, only to realize that maybe what he'd said wasn't the best response at all.

"You need to leave." Hunter said sharply. "You need to get the fuck out of my apartment, get in the car that I bought you and never contact me again." He stood up. "You can delete my number from your phone and you can never see me again." He watched Seth open his mouth. "Keep the stupid car and you can keep the expensive clothes but you can get out and never come back."

Seth stood up. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of the right words to say while his brown eyes stared wildly at Hunter. He felt frozen to the spot and he knew he deserved it right now.

"What are you doing?!" Hunter's voice was loud. "Fucking. Get. Out!"

Seth wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to apologize but his lips refused to budge. He didn't see any sort of love on Hunter's face as he looked at his ex-lover. All he saw was anger, resentment and jealousy. He shot the man he loved one last look before he walked out of the older man's apartment for the very last time.

He heard the door shut behind him and he knew that this was the start of the next part of his life. And maybe Hunter wasn't the great love of his life after all.

**TBC**

**A/N:** only five chapters to go after this one! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! Always interested to hear what you guys think! GatesVengeance x


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean returned home late on Sunday. He had a huge grin on his face even while he struggled with his suitcase and his bags of designer clothes. He'd had a wonderful time in New York with Roman over the weekend.

On Saturday after he'd jumped Roman on their plush hotel bed and they'd revealed their true feelings for each other, his older boyfriend took him out sightseeing. He'd told Dean that he'd only been here a handful of times but the way that Roman led him through the streets made Dean think he'd been here more times than he let on. They visited Central Park first, strolling along the path surrounded by trees with their hands linked together. They even stopped in at the zoo, spending more than a few hours staring at the animals.

Saturday night, the couple had dinner at a fancy, high priced restaurant that was on one of the top floors of a huge building. They were seated at a table right next to the window that provided brilliant views of the New York city skyline. The food had been exquisite and the entire atmosphere of the restaurant had only made their night even more of the perfect night.

The following morning had been just as wonderful as the night before. Dean had woken up relatively early but he was pleasantly surprised to see that Roman was already awake and that room service was there on the table for him. The couple were able to enjoy their breakfast, lazily stealing kisses and gropes in between bites of food and sips of coffee.

When they'd finished breakfast, Roman hastily dressed in his best suit. He'd been vague about what he had to do while they were in New York, only mentioning that it was to do with business and that it might make their lives better. But Dean wasn't too worried. Roman had given him his black credit card and told him to buy what he wanted while he was busy.

The rest of their time went by rather quickly. Roman met up with Dean at one of his designer boutiques and the couple went out for lunch before doing a little bit more sightseeing. Dean was in awe when they boarded the ferry that went past the Statue of Liberty. There was a sort of national pride that welled up inside of him to see the statue in real life.

He slid his apartment key into the lock on the door. He pushed the door open and stepped inside of his shared apartment. He could hear the television was on and he glanced over to the couch, his smile faltering a little bit when he saw Seth curled up, his eyes keenly watching the screen. "Hey." He said quietly, closing the door behind him.

Seth looked up and Dean and sat up on the couch. He forced a smile at his friend. "How was New York?" He asked. He looked Dean up and down, his eyes widening as he saw the bags that Dean was holding. "Show me what you got!"

Dean had barely brought the bags over to where Seth was sitting before his friend began riffling through them. He watched with amusement as his friend pulled out each item of clothing, his brown eyes critically looking over every item, even holding them up against his body to measure them for size. He stopped the younger man when he reached the accessories that he'd purchased for himself. He snatched the bags back off Seth. "You do know that these are mine, right?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Is this all there is?"

Dean gave him a look. "What do you mean?"

"Well how long did you spend shopping?" Seth asked.

Dean laughed a little. "I only had an hour while Roman was in a meeting." He answered. "And besides, it's nowhere near as fun when Roman isn't there."

Seth gave him a sarcastic smile. "How sweet."

"You don't need to act like that." Dean rolled his eyes.

Seth sighed. "What else did you do in New York? Aside from not go shopping?"

Dean sat down on the other side of the couch. "We mostly did some sightseeing, went out for some meals and spent the rest of the time in our hotel room. And-" He had a slight smile on his lips as he watched his friend carefully, wondering if he should even tell his friend what had happened. Seth was looking at him curiously. "And he told me that he loved me."

Seth swallowed down the lump in his throat. Dean's happy news was a bittersweet pill to try and take in. He wanted to be happy that his friend had found someone that he may be with for the rest of his life but at the same time, his own sad heartbreak was there in his mind. He deserved to have what Dean had as well.

Dean watched Seth cautiously. He could tell what his friend was thinking. He saw a flash of absolute sadness wash over Seth's brown orbs and he knew that the younger man was thinking about Hunter. "I don't want to upset you Seth."

Seth forced a smile. "I'm happy for you Dean, I really am. I just want it for myself."

"And you will." Dean tried to reassure him. "You went and saw Hunter again, didn't you?"

Seth nodded his head. He still felt a little vulnerable from his encounter with his now ex-lover yesterday. He didn't say a word but his face said it all.

Dean moved a little closer to his friend. He put his hand on Seth's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "You don't need him Seth. And you can get better."

Seth groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "Stop telling me that!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Everyone keeps saying that! And I'm so sick of it! You don't think I don't already know that I can do better than him?!"

Dean removed his hand from Seth's shoulder. "Fine. Forget I said anything."

Seth let out a huff. "It's just fucking annoying."

"Then if you know that you can do better than Hunter, why hold a fucking torch for him?" Dean asked sharply. "Your fucking sugar daddy drama isn't going to ruin my good mood by the way."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Seth said quickly. "It just sucks."

"I know it sucks but whinging about it isn't going to help either." Dean replied.

Seth nodded his head in agreement. "I told him about Randy." He said quietly. "I've never seen him so angry before. He told me to delete his number from my phone and never contact him again."

"It might be a good thing." Dean responded. "Hunter obviously wasn't enough for you otherwise you wouldn't have slept with half of Chicago while you were with him."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I didn't sleep with half of Chicago." He said sharply. "And like you were innocent when you were seeing Wade."

"I only slept with Wade a few times after I met Roman and not once since I've been with Roman, actually." Dean pointed out.

"Roman must have a magic dick to keep your slutty ass content." Seth smirked at his friend.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Dean rolled his eyes. He stood up and grabbed his bags. "I'm going to bed."

"It's not even eleven-thirty yet!" Seth complained loudly. "You've been gone two days and you don't even want to hang out with me!"

"I'm tired Seth." Dean answered with a shrug. "And you're being annoying."

Seth folded his arms across his chest and sighed dramatically. "Whatever."

Dean groaned. "Alright. You can come to bed with me since you're so _desperate_ to hang out with me."

Seth's face lit up and he quickly turned off the television. He jumped up and grabbed Dean's suitcase and dragged it and the other man towards his bedroom. As soon as he entered Deans room, he dropped the suitcase on the floor and threw himself onto the bed. "I'll be here when you get back."

Dean rolled his eyes as he placed his bags on the floor before making his way into his bathroom. "This is exactly how I want to spend my night."

* * *

Seth thought it felt like an eternity before Randy even turned up the following night. He hated to admit that he was surprised that the older man was even here. He watched Randy sit down at his usual table right in the middle of the establishment, his face showing mild interest in what was going on tonight but there was not even a hint of a glance towards Seth which made his stomach drop.

Seth was leaning against the bar, the hard wooden bench digging into the small of his back but he didn't mind. He turned to Zack who was already looking at him. He forced a smile and murmured what Randy usually ordered. Maybe if he took the drink over to his lover, Randy's unexcited mood might brighten a little. He could see the older man was already on his phone, his head resting in his hand as he scrolled through whatever it was on the small screen.

He took the drink from Zack once his coworker had finally finished making it. He had a grateful smile on his face as he took the small glass and headed over where Randy was sitting. He closed the gap between them, aware that there was at least a few other sets of eyes watching the way he walked. Normally he would have swayed his hips, maybe pushed his ass out but he didn't feel in the mood.

He stopped when he reached Randy's table, placing the glass on the table before he took his seat on the edge of the armchair. Randy still hadn't looked up at him and he felt his heart sag a little. He let out a heavy breath and instead placed an arm around his older lover's shoulders. He was relieved when the other man finally looked up at him. "Hey." He said with a genuine smile on his face. "I didn't know if you'd be here tonight or not."

Randy reached for the glass on the table and pulled a small smile. "Neither did I. Hunter's been working me to the bone lately."

Seth felt his stomach do a back flip when he heard his ex's name. He knew that he would probably feel that way for at least a little while. He inhaled a small breath and forced the genuine smile to grow even larger. "Well I'm just glad that you're here."

Randy gave him an odd look. "Are you? If Hunter was here, you'd be crawling all over him, grinding your ass all over his dick by now." His eyes raked over the way that Seth was sitting. "And look at you. You're barely sitting on the edge of the chair. You're not glad I'm here, you wish _he_ was here."

"No I don't." Seth said sharply. "And besides, Hunter and I aren't sleeping together anymore."

"Oh I know." Randy answered with another sip from his drink. He pointed to his face where there was an obvious bruise. Something that Seth hadn't seemed to have noticed. "You don't think I got a black eye from just anyone, do you?"

"H-He hit you?" Seth croaked out.

"Well I was fucking his boy so I don't know what else I expected." Randy rolled his eyes. "And thanks for telling him that, by the way." He watched Seth open his mouth but he spoke first. "I don't want to hear whatever excuses you have."

"What _do_ you want?" Seth asked quietly.

"You at my place tonight would be great." Randy grinned. He placed an arm around Seth's slender waist. "You naked and riding my dick tonight would be fan-fucking-tastic."

"I think that can be arranged." Seth grinned back at the other man. He maneuvered his body so that he was now sitting on Randy's lap. His arm tightened just slightly around the other man's shoulders. "And maybe you can let me stay the night?"

Randy shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"Hunter might have let you stay the night but I like my space." Randy answered.

Seth took a deep breath. He supposed that it was now or never to get the answer to a question that was swirling around in his mind. "You'd never see us as something more than just a booty call, would you?"

Randy laughed. It wasn't an awkward laugh. It was as if he found the question genuinely funny. "You're joking, right?"

Seth shook his head. He didn't even have words right now.

"Oh. You were serious." Randy said after a moment. There was still a huge smirk on his face. "You and I would never be anything more than just friends with benefits. Sure, I might buy you something every once in a while but you won't get feelings along with it." He watched Seth carefully. "And besides you're not the only one I sleep with. You're just a number."

"What?" Seth asked sharply.

"Come on Seth. You can't believe that your tight ass is the only one I get." Randy rolled his eyes. He pointed across the room to Tyler. "See that pretty blonde? He gets on every once in a while too."

"You're unbelievable." Seth huffed.

"I don't want a life of monogamy Seth. You know that." Randy murmured. He watched as Seth got off his lap. "And you sure as hell aren't going to change me."

Seth felt his jaw tense. "I'll be back later to see if you need another drink." He then turned on his heel and made a beeline for the staff only area.

* * *

Roman watched Dean jump off his lap the instant that Seth went storming away from the table. He reached forward and grabbed his drink, taking a sip before finally reengaging with his guest for the evening. The older, ginger-haired Irishman was watching him carefully, his pointed gaze not exactly friendly. Not that they really got on that well anyway. He opened his mouth to say something to break the awkward silence but the other man beat him to it.

"Didja really bring me here to make me watch you suck face with yer little boy toy?" Sheamus asked sharply.

"Firstly, he's my boyfriend." Roman snapped back. "And secondly, no."

"Well would you get on with it, then?" Sheamus's tone was sharp and completely unfriendly. "Cause I don't really want to be here all night."

"Why? Are you scared of the gays?" Roman almost mocked the older man.

Sheamus rolled his eyes. "Yer can't be scared of something when yer that way yerself." He took a sip of his drink. "I'm Wade's friend, Roman. And I don't really appreciate that you're sitting here watching make out with his ex."

"You're my friend too." Roman pointed out.

"We're not friends, fella." Sheamus said quickly. "Wade is my friend. You _were_ Wade's friend. We're work acquaintances if that." He took another sip from his drink. "And to be quite honest with yer, I don't really like you all that much."

"Well now I don't know why I asked you here." Roman answered. "Because I thought we were friends."

"Congratulations. Yer thought wrong." Sheamus held his drink up to the other man with a smirk on his lips.

Roman rolled his eyes. "I ask you here to tell you that I'm-"

"Leaving?" Sheamus asked hopefully.

Roman was taken aback. "How did you-"

"I'm not an idiot, Roman." Sheamus pointed out. "And the fact that you took a little business trip to New York was a dead giveaway. Don't worry, I won't miss you."

"Thanks." Roman murmured.

"So does _he_ know?" Sheamus asked curiously.

"No. Not yet." Roman answered.

Sheamus glanced past the other man, an amused look on his face as he watched the scene over at the bar. He could see Dean leaning against the hard surface and another man standing there talking to him. He wasn't blind to see that there was chemistry between them. He smirked at Roman. "Looks like he probably won't miss you too much."

Roman turned his head and he felt his entire body tense up. He saw red as he watched Dean stand there and talk to another man like that. He felt his stomach flip as he kept on looking at them. It was obvious that the two were flirting and it made his blood boil. He recognized the man as one of Seth's lovers.

He could feel Sheamus glaring a hole into the back of his head and felt entirely embarrassed. Here he was with someone that he thought was his friend and he was watching Dean outright flirt with someone else. He didn't want to turn around and look at the Irishman. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was on the phone to Wade right now, telling his former friend all about his embarrassment. He tried to ignore that and watch the scene in front of him that only made him feel angrier.

It was like time stood still when the inevitable finally happened. He felt frozen in his spot when he watched Randy forcefully grab onto the sides of Dean's head and push their faces together in a harsh kiss. He felt his stomach drop to the floor, his mouth opening, his eyes widening in shock. He watched the way that the two of them kissed although Dean didn't move, he didn't immediately pull away either.

"Karma's a bitch, hey Reigns?" Sheamus couldn't resist.

Roman turned his head around, missing the way that Dean pulled away from the kiss and pushed Randy away. His attention was on Sheamus. He slapped at his drink and heard it shatter on the tiled floor. "Shut UP!" He said loudly. He stood up and stormed out of the establishment without a second glance behind him.

"Fucking drama queen." Sheamus rolled his eyes, draining the last of his drink before he too left.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Well, well, well. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean didn't even have a chance to react before he felt Randy's hands clasp around the back of his head and force their lips together. He felt frozen in his spot, his blue eyes wide open as Randy kissed him harder, trying to press his tongue inside. He felt sickened, disgusted even, that the man was even trying to do something like this to him when he'd thought he had made it crystal clear that he wasn't into the other man.

He pulled back from the kiss and pushed the older man hard in the chest to separate them a little. "Get off me!" He exclaimed loudly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I told you I wasn't interested! What's wrong with you?!"

Randy merely shrugged his shoulders. "Thought it was worth a shot."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned around to where he thought Roman would be. He felt his heart sink when he saw that his boyfriend was no longer sitting at the table and that it was only the red-haired Irishman sitting there. He immediately raced over to where the other man was sitting. "Where's Roman?"

Sheamus had a sly smirk on his face. He drained the last of his drink from the glass before he spoke. "He didn't like yer little display."

"Where did he go?" Dean's heart was racing.

"Don't really know." Sheamus answered. "And to be honest wit yer, I couldn't give a rat's arse where he went."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What's your problem? Aren't you supposed to be Roman's friend?"

Sheamus laughed that time. "I was yer other boyfriend's friend, not Roman's." He watched Dean carefully. "And Wade deserved much better than a pretty piece of arse."

"Wade would have got more if he didn't treat me like just a piece of ass." Dean shot back. "Thanks for not helping."

"You'll miss your Romeo when he's gone for good." Sheamus said quietly but loud enough for Dean to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Dean's brow creased slightly.

"Oh. Roman hasn't told you yet? I thought you'd be the first one he told." Sheamus feigned innocence as he stood up and pulled out his wallet. He threw a large number of bills onto the table before he turned and left.

Dean felt his stomach start to do back flips. He couldn't believe that Roman was leaving and he hadn't even told him yet. He glanced at the door and watched as the Irishman left the establishment. He knew he needed to go after Roman.

He turned around and made a beeline for the back office where he knew Cody would be. He ignored the glances from his coworkers and went straight into the office, knocking only once before opening the door. His boss was sitting at his desk on the computer, no doubt typing up another memo. "Cody?"

"Yes?" Cody looked away from the screen and saw Dean standing there. He could see the concern that was clearly evident in his staff member's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I've gotta go." Dean answered simply.

Cody gave him a look. "No. You don't get away with it that easy. Why do you have to go?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Randy kissed me and Roman stormed off. I need to go and tell Roman what happened."

Cody let out a sigh. "Okay. You can go." He watched Dean carefully. "But you won't get paid for leaving early."

Dean nodded his head. "Thanks heaps Cody. I really appreciate it." He then turned on his heel and raced out of the office, grabbing his coat on the way out of his workplace.

* * *

Seth was in shock as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Less than five minutes ago, he'd been out in the back area getting reassured by Dean that it was all going to be okay, that he was overreacting just a little bit. And now he was back near the bar watching his best friend and the man who'd just turned him down flirt up a storm.

He was trying to eavesdrop but he only heard snippets of their conversation. He could hear Randy constantly trying to come onto his friend and his friend gently telling him he wasn't intrigued at all by his suggestions. He knew that Dean was nowhere near excited or enticed by anything that the older man was trying to charm him with but it didn't quell his own self consciousness, Cody's words from only a few weeks ago ringing in his ears about how Dean was the most popular one there. That Dean was the hottest commodity in the whole place.

He felt his stomach drop right to the floor when he saw Randy and Dean kiss. His mouth dropped open and he was almost in disbelief. He knew what Randy was like but he never thought he'd be so damn brazen. He watched as the pair parted after only a few moments. He watched Dean shove Randy away from him, heard the argument that broke out between the two before his friend stormed off.

Randy turned around and looked at him. The look was void of much of anything.

"I can't believe you!" Seth folded his arms across his chest, his face stern.

"What did you expect?" Randy smirked. "I can't help that I'm so damn irresistible."

"Irresistible?" Seth scoffed. "So damn _irresistible_ that Dean had to push you away to tell you 'no' for the hundredth time."

Randy didn't say a word. He merely watched Seth. He knew it was the truth and all it did was bruise his ego even more.

"You're nothing but disgusting and a waste of my time." Seth snapped. "And to think I spent all of this time with you for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing, Seth." Randy said, his smirk resuming its usual spot on his lips. "You got a few good fucks from me. All I did was share some of my lovin' around."

"I think its time that you left." Seth said sharply. "And I think we're done. Don't come back here and don't talk to me."

"You're such a diva." Randy shot back. He didn't say another word before he left the bar for what Seth hoped would be the last time.

Seth was aware that someone was standing behind him and he had a very good idea of who that person was. He exhaled a long breath before he finally turned around. He was very unsurprised when he saw Tyler standing there with a cocky smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Shame about Randy, Seth." Tyler started. "He really was so much _fun_ to be around."

"You need to grow up and mind your own business." Seth snapped back.

"Oh. Cause you're not always in mine." Tyler dismissed with a wave of his hand. "You think that you're King shit around here because you were sleeping with Hunter Helmsley." He watched Seth's face falter a little. "But news flash, you aren't anymore and you've lost all your credibility. No one cares now that _he_ doesn't want you. Its all about _me_ now. That's why Randy came calling."

Seth felt the rage boiling inside of him. He wanted so badly to reach out and sock Tyler right in his stupid, pretty face but he knew that no matter how good it would have felt, it wouldn't have been a good enough reason for him to lose his job over. He instead rolled his eyes. "He sleeps with anything that moves so it's not really a feat that you lured him into bed with you."

"I lured him away from for long enough." Tyler shot back.

"But why though? Is Baron not good enough anymore Ty-Ty?" Seth poked. "Doesn't he give you what you want?"

"Shut up!" Tyler shot back. "At least I've still got him!"

"Do you though?" Seth grinned. He couldn't resist. "Cause I've heard otherwise."

Tyler made a face. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you see, you aren't the only one that Baron likes to see at this club." Seth answered coyly. This was probably the best thing that he held over Tyler and hell, he didn't even care if it meant that he was sleeping with probably half of Chicago because there was nothing better than pissing off Tyler.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Get on with whatever you're going to say."

"I didn't want to tell you but he's hit me up a few times when you've been less than stellar in bed." Seth answered. He enjoyed the look of absolute horror that crossed Tyler's face. "And he told me I'm better. Sorry."

"You're so fucking pathetic, you know that right? Pretending that you slept with him to get back at me." Tyler spat. "As if he'd sleep with you anyway. You're _older_ than him and you're gross."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Ask him yourself and see what he says." He looked over and saw that Dave was just walking into the bar and took his seat where Randy had been just minutes before. He turned back to Tyler. "See you later loser." He waved off the other man and made a beeline for the older man. He slid onto the side of the chair. "Hey."

* * *

Dean's heart was thundering in his chest as he drove the short distance from his apartment to Roman's house. He didn't know just what he might walk into when he pulled up at his boyfriend's house. Or even if Roman would still be his boyfriend. He'd been trying in vain to get in contact with the older man, only to have each phone call either rejected or sent straight through to voice mail.

It wasn't as if he'd even wanted to kiss Randy. He'd given Roman and Sheamus some space after he'd felt the intense glaring into the back of his head from the red headed Irishman, Seth scurrying out the back was his perfect excuse for him to slip away. And it was only a few moments after he'd returned from checking on his friend when he was cornered by Randy. It was part of his job to socialize with the patrons and flirt a little with them. And of course they were allowed to kiss the paying customers but he hadn't wanted it. He'd been pushed upon before getting a chance to say no. He only hoped that Roman would forgive him.

He pulled up into his usual spot out the front of the Samoan man's house. He took a deep breath and turned off the headlights before he turned off the ignition. He could see that the bottom living room light was still on so he knew that the older man was at home. But that gave him little comfort. He could guess that the older man was probably pacing back and forth, contemplating the events of earlier hours.

He felt his stomach swirling as he exited the car and made the short walk from his luxury vehicle to his lover's front door. He stopped for a moment when he reached the grand entrance, his heart skipping a beat while he raised his hand up and knocked three times on the heavy front door.

He heard shuffling from behind the door and he wondered if Roman would even open the door for him. He could feel his heart pounding, the sound so loud he was sure it could be heard by any person passing by. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and waited for the door to hopefully open. He heard the creek of the door and watched as it swung open fully.

"Roman." He said in a breath. His boyfriend was standing there was an annoyed look on his face and a drink in his hand.

"I don't really want to see you right now." Roman said quietly. "I thought I made that clear when I didn't answer any of your calls."

"Roman." Dean felt his jaw tighten. "What happened at work tonight, it wasn't my choice. I didn't want to kiss him."

"I tell you that I love you less than two days ago, something I haven't told anyone else before, and this is how you repay me?" Roman asked. "And in front of my friend. It's embarrassing that my own boyfriend would do that to me."

"Roman. Please let me inside and we can talk about this." Dean pleaded. He saw the stern look on his lover's face. "Please baby."

Roman let out a heavy breath and stepped to the side to allow the other man to come into his home. He watched as Dean walked past him and went straight to the living room. He closed the door and followed his boyfriend into the familiar room. He took a seat on the single chair in the room. "No excuses please."

Dean watched his boyfriend carefully. "I came back after checking on Seth and went to the bar. I figured I'd give you and Sheamus some space." He could see the look on Roman's face, and it only made him more nervous. "I was at the bar when Randy came up to me. We were just talking-"

"More like flirting." Roman cut in.

"It's part of my job!" Dean protested. "We are told to flirt with the patrons because that way we usually get bigger tips."

"Is kissing a part of your job too?" Roman asked sharply before he took a sip from his drink.

"Yes." Dean answered. "But it is our choice on who we kiss and I definitely didn't want to kiss him! You are the only one that I want to kiss!"

"Then why the fuck didn't you pull away from him?!" Roman argued. "You looked like you enjoyed it!"

"I pulled away as soon as it happened!" Dean argued back. "I went straight to you but you were already gone! I didn't want to kiss him! Why won't you believe me?!"

Roman took a deep breath. "I don't want you to work there anymore."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't want you working there anymore." Roman repeated. "I want to be the only one that you're flirting with and the only one that gets to kiss you."

"Where am I supposed to work then?" Dean asked. "I have no job skills whatsoever."

"Anywhere that's not there." Roman answered. "You could get a job that has better hours so I get to see you more often."

Dean was quiet for a moment. "But I like my job. I love it."

"That's because you're a fucking show off!" Roman shot back. "You love working there because of all the rich men that lavish their attention on you."

"I am not a show off!" Dean shot back. "And I wouldn't have even met you if I wasn't working there."

Roman took in a deep breath. "It's me or your job."

"You cannot be fucking serious!" Dean yelled back.

"I was the one who lured you away from Wade, what's not to say that someone else will do the same?" Roman asked.

"No one else _could_ lure me away because I love you Roman." Dean replied. He could feel his heart racing in his chest.

Roman took a short breath. "I don't want to make you choose but I feel I have no choice. I'm not losing you."

"You're asking me to give up my job because you're jealous of what some other man might do in the near future?" Dean asked. He watched Roman carefully, his boyfriend not saying or doing a thing. He let out a humourless laugh. "I find it funny that you are telling me that I need to pick between you and my job when you don't even have the balls to tell me that you're leaving."

Roman's gaze locked onto Dean's. "Sheamus." He murmured quietly.

"So it is true then." Dean said sharply. "For someone who says they love me, you sure aren't showing it." He stood up. He looked at his boyfriend one last time before he walked out of the house, slamming the door on his way out.

**TBC**

**A/N: **so there's still trouble in paradise for these two. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Always look forward to reading what you all think. GatesVengeance x


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean returned back home to his apartment, his heart feeling heavy and his mind racing in a million different directions. He thought that he and Roman would resolve the issues that they had when he went over there to talk but he was wrong. He felt like his boyfriend was being far too stubborn to even acknowledge that he hadn't wanted to kiss Randy. And Roman's jealousy was doing nothing to quell the insecurities he now had, his fears also on high alert.

He let out a sigh as he threw himself onto his bed. He let his blue eyes slide shut for a moment, the back of his hand resting on his forehead. He didn't know what their next move as a couple was and the fact that Roman was leaving only made his heart ache more. He couldn't help but feel the anxiety rise inside of him, the thought of losing the man he loved because of jealousy was too much. But he'd said his part. It was time for Roman to chase him and the two could talk about it like grown adults, not bratty teenagers.

He didn't know how long he lay there, his blue eyes closed while he contemplated what might happen next, and if that future contained his boyfriend or not. He only opened his eyes when he felt a heavy weight on the bed next to him. He turned to find Seth lying on the other side of his bed, arms folded behind his head. There was a smirk on his lips that faltered just a little bit when he looked at him properly. "What?" Dean's voice was quiet, almost quiet enough to not be heard.

"Have you been crying?" Seth's voice was also quiet. He rolled over onto his side to look at his friend properly.

"I don't know. Have I?" Dean wiped his hand across his eyes and sure enough, it was wet there. "I've just been lying here since I got home from Roman's."

"I take it that it didn't go very well there?" Seth asked. His brown orbs were focused on his friend completely.

Dean nodded his head. "We got into a fight as soon as I got there and he told me that he wanted me to quit my job." He let out a sigh. "And then when I told him I liked my job, he called me a show off."

"Well. You kinda are." Seth remarked. He ignored the seething look on his friend's face. "We all are. Otherwise, we wouldn't be working there and we wouldn't be so successful."

"You're not helping." Dean shot back. He inhaled a deep breath. "He's leaving Seth."

Seth's eyes widened. "What do you mean he's leaving?! Where's he going?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Dean answered quietly. "He didn't even tell me that he was leaving. His _friend_ Sheamus told me in the most, well, he was a fucking dick about it. A condescending fucking dick."

"So Roman didn't even tell you?" Seth pressed. "That's pretty fucking low for someone who claims to love you."

"I know." Dean sighed. "I suppose if I would have stayed a little longer, I would have heard whatever bullshit excuse he had for not telling me first."

"You two will sort it out though." Seth said quietly. "Every couple goes through their ups and downs."

Dean had a small smile on his face. "You're so wise for someone whose only boyfriend has been me."

"We had a pretty smooth few months and we only had that one big fight where we both couldn't decide on who would top because we both wanted to bottom." Seth smirked. "You are such a slut for dick."

"Says you!" Dean laughed. "I remember that fight actually. I only gave in to shut you up from whinging!"

"I'm _very_ good at getting what I want from men." Seth responded. He took a moment before he spoke again. "Would you leave with Roman if he asked you to go with him?"

"I don't know." Dean answered. "I have built a life here. I have friends here, a stable job. It would be a lot to have to uproot everything and start over."

"Let's be honest here." Seth started. "You would be able to get a job easy as shit in whatever city. And you'd be able to make new friends wherever you went."

"You're my only real friend here." Dean said softly. "Isn't it supposed to be bros before dicks? Or whatever it is?"

"Depends on how much you love Roman." Seth answered. "Is he worth moving your life to a whole new place for?"

"We've only just started dating. I don't even know if he'd ask me to go with him." Dean replied.

Seth just gave him a look. "Are you fucking serious? He _stole_ you away from Wade just to have you. Do you actually think he'd give you up so fucking easily?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not." He pulled a small smile. "This conversation is too deep for two-thirty in the morning. Tell me about work. Anything exciting happen?"

"Well." Seth started. "After I kicked Randy out for being gross, Tyler came up and tried to start shit."

"Typical Tyler." Dean rolled his eyes.

"He tried to rub it in my face that he slept with Randy which, _ew_, whatever." Seth made a disgusted face. "So I asked if Baron wasn't good enough anymore. And that really pissed him off."

Dean laughed. "You told him, didn't you?"

"Told him that one of the first nights that Baron came to the bar that he _begged_ to fuck me? Yes." Seth smirked. "I should have gone into graphic detail about how he fucked me in those sheets that Tyler thinks are his but I didn't. I was pretty well behaved. I could have told him that for someone so well off, he was a real disappointment in size but I'm too nice."

"What did Ty-Ty say when you told him?" Dean grinned.

"He didn't believe me. He told me I was gross and that Baron wouldn't go anywhere near me because I'm old." Seth answered with another roll of his eyes. "I told Tyler to go ask him and then I walked off cause Dave just turned up."

"You tell me that you haven't slept with half of Chicago and then a mystery man turns up and he's already your new thing." Dean replied. "Who is this guy, anyway?"

"He's a pretty successful banker from New York. He flies in every so often." There was a smile that was growing on Seth's lips. "He's been coming for a while but I never really got a chance to see him cause Hunter was always there."

"Have you slept with him yet?" Dean asked curiously.

"No! I haven't even kissed him yet!" Seth's smile grew larger.

Dean reached out and placed the back of his hand on Seth's forehead, checking his temperature. "Are you feeling okay? By now you should have been riding that dick off into the sunset."

"Dave is a nice guy. I want to try and take it slow with him." Seth slapped away his friend's hand as he spoke. "And if he's married with kids, I don't want any of it. I don't want to have another Hunter incident."

"That's sweet." Dean yawned loudly. It was really well past a reasonable time to be awake. "Do you wanna sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure." Seth answered. "Once you shower cause you stink."

"Thanks." Dean rolled his eyes. "No feeling me up tonight either!"

"Sorry." Seth raised his hands up in surrender. "I just had to check that ass didn't have implants in it cause I don't remember it being that big when we used to date."

"That's cause you weren't giving me any dick." Dean shot back. "C'mon. Let's just get showered and go to sleep."

* * *

Dean didn't hear from Roman for the rest of the week. His phone was quiet, although it didn't stop him from checking it every five minutes to make sure that he hadn't missed a text message or a call. He hadn't even seen the handsome Samoan man come into work which didn't quell his heart from sinking while he desperately waited for his boyfriend to never show up.

He didn't really know how he should even feel about this turn of events. Sure, he was upset but he wasn't the issue in their argument. He hadn't done anything wrong and he had definitely not been concealing anything from his boyfriend. He felt as if he might have lost everything that he had so desperately wanted from the other man, his stomach dropping almost right to the floor each time he thought about it.

He pulled on a brave face at work though, his blue eyes scanning the bar for someone who probably wouldn't even come close to being like Roman but maybe he'd have to compromise. Maybe he'd have to drop his standards for someone else, someone new. Of course he didn't want to but the aching in his heart was telling him that maybe this was all over before it really had the chance to begin.

It wasn't until very late on Friday night that he even heard from his alleged boyfriend. He'd been out the back in the staff only area, grabbing a cigarette to have his break when his phone went off. He grabbed his phone, his packet of cigarettes and his lighter before he made his way out onto the the small patio at the back part of the bar. He lit up his cigarette, his heart racing while he unlocked his phone to check the text message.

_'I think we need to talk. Come over tomorrow? Xx'_

Dean hastily replied to the text, giving his boyfriend a time of when he'd be over the following morning. The rest of his shift flew by, the smile on his face more than huge as he just wanted to be finished work, go to sleep and wake up tomorrow and see Roman.

He was nervous the next morning as he drove the short distance from his place to Roman's. He felt like his heart was almost in his throat as he pulled into the driveway, sliding his car into park and turning off the ignition before he exited the car. He was dressed pretty casual today, a plain white t-shirt that was stretched across his chest and clung to all the right places was paired with a pair of shorts that only stretched down to the middle of his thighs. Well, he worked out hard at the gym, why not show it off?

He closed the gap between his vehicle and the front door, stopping for a moment to exhale a deep breath. He reached his hand up and knocked three times on the door. He could hear footsteps behind the door and he pulled his sunglasses off, letting them sit on the top of his head while he waited. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest when the door creaked open.

Roman opened the door after only a few moments. He was wearing a pair of dark coloured shorts, a bright striped singlet that revealed his tribal tattoo and his hair was out, cascading across his strong shoulders and pectoral muscles. He had a nervous smile on his face as he looked at his boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hey? That's all I get after a week?" Dean asked. He folded his arms across his chest and gave his boyfriend a scathing look. "Are you even going to let me inside?"

Roman stepped to the side and allowed Dean into his home. He watched Dean walk past him and make his way to the front living room, the exact same room that they had their argument in at the start of the week. He closed the door and followed his younger boyfriend. He saw that Dean had taken his seat on the two-seat couch in the middle of the room and he took his spot right next to him. "Firstly, I just want to say that I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you much at all this week."

"Please tell me that that isn't the only reason you asked me to come over." Dean said sharply.

"No, of course not." Roman dismissed. "I know I had no right to react the way that I did when Randy kissed you. I know that you're not into him at all but it just hurt seeing you kiss another man."

"It also _hurt_ when you didn't believe me." Dean replied. "You know that I fucking love you and you acted like I wanted to kiss him when I didn't."

"I'm sorry. I should have believed you. I guess I have a jealousy streak that I wasn't aware of." Roman shrugged. "I'm not doing very good at this whole boyfriend thing."

"You were going great until you didn't believe me." Dean said. "And before you didn't tell me that you were going to be leaving. Shouldn't I be the first person that you tell?"

"Yes you should have been." Roman answered. "But to be fair, I didn't tell Sheamus a thing. He deduced it from my behaviour at work."

"Look, I don't want to hear your excuse for why." Dean said sharply. "What I do want to hear is you telling me that you're leaving. We can forget for a moment that I already know and you can tell me from the start."

"Okay." Roman nodded. "Dean, there's something I have to tell you."

"And what's that?" Dean asked. He could feel his stomach swirling uncomfortably.

"I have been offered an incredibly well paying job in New York that I have decided I want to take." Roman answered. "When I took you to New York was when I had my job interview and it went extraordinarily well."

Dean took in a breath. "And what does that mean for us?"

"I've been thinking this over ever since I took the job. That's why it took me so long to even tell you. I was kinda hoping Sheamus could give me some advice on how I should approach this but he's less of a friend than I thought." Roman started. "I love you Dean. And I can confidently say that you are the only one I have ever told that to." He watched his boyfriend carefully. "I thought about whether this was too soon in our relationship to ask you to move across the country, to give up your life here in Chicago just because I got another job elsewhere. I thought about whether we would be able to have a long distance relationship or not. And I don't think distance would work particularly well for either of us."

Dean didn't say a word, only listened to what his boyfriend was saying.

"Because I know you're just as obsessed with me as I am with you. And the distance would only cause more stress between us than what we want." Roman continued. His own heart was racing hard in his chest, his grey orbs focused on what Dean was doing. "I also thought long and hard about if we would make it as a couple." He saw the flicker of hope in his lover's eyes. "I think that you and I are going to be together for a very long time. I think that you might be the one and I sure as hell hope that that doesn't scare you off."

Dean smiled that time, his heart filling with a different warmth than what he normally felt when he was with Roman. He reached across and grabbed a hold of Roman's hand that was lying flat next to him on the couch, their fingers entwining. "Nothing you could say can scare me off."

"Good." Roman said with a matching smile. "Because I want you to come to New York with me."

"What?" Dean's voice was quiet as he stared at his lover.

"And before you freak out about what you might do, I've kinda already gotten you a job." Roman answered quickly.

Dean's brow creased. "Doing what?"

"You'd be my personal secretary." Roman answered with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not very good with computers." Dean replied.

"I'll teach you everything that you need to know." Roman said with a smile. "You'll be the best damn secretary I've ever had."

Dean laughed. He slid over a little bit closer to his boyfriend. "When do you start your new job?"

"In four weeks." Roman answered.

"Four weeks?!" Dean exclaimed. "Have you even sorted out where we'd live?"

"I actually own a penthouse apartment right in the centre of New York city." Roman replied. "We would have stayed there this past weekend but it was getting repainted."

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" Dean smirked at his boyfriend. He threw his legs over Roman's and straddled the older man.

"Maybe." Roman grinned back. His hands slid to sit on his lover's rounded ass. He squeezed the globes through the thin material. "So what do you say? Will you come with me to New York?"

Dean only smiled before he leaned in and captured Roman's lips with his own. The connection between them causing bolts of electricity to race through his body. His hands grabbed at the older man's shoulders, holding him steady as their kiss grew more passionate. One week without this was too much. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Roman only came back a few times a month.

His lips parted for Roman's tongue, a deep moan leaving his throat as their kiss intensified even more. His blue eyes had long since shut, his head tilting to the side as he felt Roman's tongue taste his mouth, the two pink muscles curling around each other and causing simultaneous moans and groans of pleasure to be heard. He pushed his body in closer to the stronger one that he was currently straddling, his legs squeezing tighter against Roman's. He wanted to try and convey as much emotion as he could while showing the older man just how much he loved him.

Roman pulled back from the kiss first, his grey orbs fluttering open as he took in Dean just slightly above him. This man was beautiful, perfect and all his. He smiled. "Just cause you kissed me doesn't mean that that constitutes as an answer."

Dean laughed. "I'm scared as fuck but I can't wait to move there with you."

Roman's smile grew even larger. "I'm glad you said yes. I wouldn't have been able to leave you here in Chicago."

Dean grinned. "Will you help me write a letter of resignation?"

"Yes." Roman groaned just as he felt Dean's ass deliberately grind against his growing erection. "But right now, I'm going to fuck your brains out. A week without you has been far too long."

* * *

Dean was nervous as he walked into his place of employment. He had his letter in the pocket of his jacket. There was a smile on his face as he pulled his jacket off and threw it into his locker. Roman had been more than helpful when he wrote the resignation. He was such a novice when it came to computers. He didn't even own one and now he'd be spending a certain amount of hours a week in front of one.

Roman had promised him that it wouldn't just be computer work he'd be doing. There would be phone calls he'd have to answer, errands he'd have to run for Roman sometimes and of course, there would be their lunches together. Which Dean knew without the Samoan man even saying that he would probably spend most of his lunch hour getting fucked over Roman's desk.

He took a deep breath and headed towards where he knew Cody would be sitting in his office. He had told Seth that he was leaving and his friend had been surprisingly supportive. He ignored the curious look on his co-workers faces as he made his way to his boss' office. He took a deep breath and knocked on the closed door.

He heard a murmured "Come in" and he stepped inside the small office, closing the door behind him. Cody looked up at him as he took a seat on the only other available seat in the small office. He took a deep breath. "Cody. I need to talk to you about something."

Cody looked at him with mild interest. "And what might that be?"

Dean handed his boss his letter. "This is my two weeks notice for my resignation."

Cody's blue eyes popped widely open. "Two weeks notice?!" He instantly thought about how his business might suffer if his number one performing waiter left. "And what has sparked this? Nothing to do with the working conditions here, I hope?"

"No. Of course not." Dean answered quickly. "Roman got a job in New York and he's asked me to go with him."

A fond smile appeared on Cody's face. "That's how I ended up in Chicago. I was just a waiter like you in Florida when I met Ted and look at me now. Moving here with Ted was the best decision of my life. I hope New York is as good for you as you want it to be."

"Thank you Cody." Dean smiled. "And thank you for being the best boss I've ever had."

Cody's smile grew. "We're gonna miss you here, Dean."

**TBC**

**A/N: **only two chapters left after this one! As always, I look forward to reading what you all think. Thank you for reading and reviewing. GatesVengeance x


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth leaned against the door frame that led into his best friend's room. He felt his heart sag in his chest. The room was almost empty, stripped bare of all things that even resembled Dean and his best friend hadn't even left yet. He still had two weeks left in Chicago before he was leaving to go to New York but Roman had suggested he box everything but clothing up so that it all got there on time.

He stepped into the familiar yet foreign room. He could hear the shower running from the attached bathroom and an overwhelming wave of sadness washed over him. Tonight was Dean's last ever shift at 'The Gentleman's Club'. He knew that Dean leaving wasn't the end of their friendship but it felt like a whole part of his soul was leaving when his friend did. He took a seat on his friend's bed that was currently dressed in one of Seth's rather old set of sheets and comforters.

He heard the shower shut off and he heard the glass screen door squeak open. He only had to wait less than a minute before the ensuite door squeaked open and Dean walked out, white towel wrapped around his waist that was slung very, very low and showed almost everything. Not like he hadn't seen it all before. He had to turn away to stop himself from looking at his friend like that.

"What are you doing in here Seth?" Dean asked.

"I was just looking at how empty your room is." Seth answered, turning to look at his friend. Dean was now wearing a pair of gym shorts. "The whole house, really. There's not much Dean left in here, it's all Seth."

Dean pulled a small smile while he sat next to his friend on his bed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you might be going to miss me."

"You wish." Seth rolled his eyes. "But maybe a little bit. It's going to be quiet here without you."

"Are you going to get another room mate?" Dean asked curiously.

"Probably not." Seth answered honestly. "You're the only other person I like aside from myself."

"That's not true. You like Dave." Dean pointed out.

"I meant to live with." Seth replied. "At least Dave lives in New York so I'd have an excuse to come and see you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You can come and see me any time you want, you idiot."

"Thanks." Seth laughed. "How's all your computer training with Romie going?"

"Don't call him that." Dean said quickly. "And I must be dumb or something cause its fucking hard. I am dreading how the phone will work."

Seth laughed again. "How can you not know how to use a damn computer?"

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes, lightly nudging his friend. "I can use the internet and stuff but I've never had to use the office programs before. I should have just been the coffee boy."

"Or the dick taking boy?" Seth grinned. He felt another shove on his arm. "It's your last shift tonight. How do you feel?"

"I feel a whole range of things." Dean answered. "I feel sad. Happy. Nervous. Excited. Everything. It's a weird situation."

"Do you remember when we first started there?" Seth asked. "How young and naïve we were?"

Dean smiled and allowed his mind to wander back to their very first night of work.

_Seth stuck close to Dean as they made their way towards the address that Cody had given them. They were still getting familiar with all the different parts of Chicago and this particular club was off the beaten track. They reached the front entrance of the club, the words 'The Gentleman's Club' written in thin white font that sat at the top of the building._

_Dean pushed on the heavy front door, the door swinging open and revealing their place of employment for however long they chose it to be. When they walked into the establishment, their eyes were wide with awe, taking in the extravagant interior design. Right near the bar there was two men who were watching their every move._

_One of the men was taller, very slightly built with long, black hair that was hanging freely over his shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of skin tight black, leather pants that clung to every single muscle in his legs. His body was toned but it wasn't anything to brag about. He had a cute face, a twinkish quality to it. The scowl that was on his face was quite the opposite of cute though._

_The other man was at least a few inches shorter than the other one. He had a thicker build with a bit more muscle definition on his torso. He had a more edgy look to him and his eyes were lined with thick, black eyeliner and mascara filled out his thicker eyelashes. His hair was short and black with a huge chunk of red right at the front of his forehead. He had some facial hair but it was well maintained. Seth supposed he was kinda cute but he had odd quirk to him as well._

_The taller gave them another filthy look. "We don't open for another halfa boys, you'll have to wait outside."_

"_Um. We're actually here to start work." Dean responded. "Is Cody around? He said to come in at about this time."_

_The shorter one gave them an equally as disgusted look. "_You're_ the new boys? Wow. Cody must have went hiring at 'Uglies R Us'."_

_Seth rolled his eyes. "You're calling us uglies? Please. Have you two looked in the mirror?"_

"_Boys! That's enough!" Cody's voice carried out across the bar. "Dean and Seth, I'd like you to meet these two. This is Marek." He pointed to the slightly taller one. "And this is Jimmy." He then gestured to the shorter one._

"_Well it's not hard to guess which one is Seth." Marek started. "Fuckboys all look the same."_

"_I can't hear you over not caring." Seth rolled his eyes._

"_And Dean?" Jimmy wrinkled his nose. "You look like a top and this is a club full of bottoms. You won't fit in here."_

"_Looks can be deceiving." Dean remarked._

"_Okay. That's enough!" Cody said loudly. "You four are supposed to work together and I won't have all this drama starting. Get over whatever _issue_ that there is and move on with your lives." He rolled his eyes. "Now. Dean and Seth. If you two could please follow me back to my office and I'll give you a proper introduction of the place."_

"Fuck Marek and Jimmy were dicks." Dean laughed loudly once he pulled himself from his thoughts. "Thank god they didn't last too long."

"Marek only didn't last long because I _stole_ Hunter from him." Seth rolled his eyes. "You have to have someone to get them stolen in the first place."

"I don't know what happened to Jimmy. He just never turned up one night and no one heard from him again." Dean dismissed. "I met Phil that first night that we started working there."

"Phil?" Seth asked curiously. He didn't even remember there being a Phil.

"Yeah. Phil. He was the guy that was covered in tattoos. The fighter guy?" Dean reminded his friend. Seth still had a blank look on his face. "The guy that was hung like a horse? And who fucked like an animal?"

"Ohh. _That _guy!" Seth answered. "You tell me that I've slept with half of Chicago but you're just as bad as me!"

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that was almost two years ago."

"Our first night was the first time I met Hunter as well." Seth reminisced. "Our eyes locked and we started talking and that was it. Well. I thought that was it."

Dean placed his arm around his friend. "Hey, don't get upset. You've got Dave now."

"I'm not upset." Seth said quietly. "And anyway, it's not about me tonight. For once." He looked at his friend. "It's your last night tonight."

"It's so weird that I'm finishing up here tonight and in two weeks, I'll be in a whole new city." Dean replied. "And without you there. We've always followed each other everywhere and I'm going alone. I think that's why it feels extra strange."

Seth only nodded. "C'mon. We gotta get ready. Your uggo face ain't gonna fix itself."

Dean rolled his eyes. "If I'm so uggo, then how come I'm the most popular? Maybe I'll pass my crown to you as a parting gift."

Seth scoffed. "Thanks."

* * *

Dean's last two weeks in the city of Chicago seemed to pass by quicker than he was able to realize. His last night at his old job had was fairly uneventful. Roman hadn't been there but that didn't matter all that much, his coworkers keeping him more than entertained for his last hours. His boyfriend had sent him a text to wish him well on his last night and informed he that he would see him in the morning.

Once the bar closed, Cody appeared with a cake and a huge farewell card that was filled with nice messages. Everyone had a piece except for Tyler who didn't want his figure ruined. Tyler had pulled him aside right at the end of his shift to wish him the best. He said kind words to Dean that he had definitely not been expecting but he had been more than accepting of. When Tyler had given him a parting hug, he had realized that maybe he'd been harder on the younger man than what he ever should have.

He didn't have much at all to do now that he had all this spare time. He mostly spent it either at the gym, at home or at Roman's house. His boyfriend finished at his job at almost the same time that he did so he was able to do a lot of things with Roman that he wasn't always able to before due to his work hours. A lot of that time was spent entwined with his lover, Roman's strong, tattooed arms wrapped tightly around him while they made love over and over again.

He glanced out of the window that overlooked the city below. He was going to miss waking up each morning and looking down at the busy city. The bustling city below him had always soothed him, had always brought everything right back into perspective for him. He didn't know what sort of view they would have from Roman's apartment. His lover had told him that it was one of the best views in town so he hoped it was as good as what he already had here in Chicago.

He had a smile on his lips as he thought about his boyfriend. How he'd gotten so lucky to have a man that ticked every single box in his criteria that he could have ever wanted was almost unbelievable. Roman treated him like a Prince. He spoiled him with lavish gifts and surprises just because. He knew deep down that Roman was the man he'd spend forever with but that thought still absolutely terrified him even though it was almost guaranteed.

He heard his phone go off and he grabbed the electronic device off of the bed. It was a text from Roman telling him that he would be over in about twenty minutes. He felt his stomach turning. This was it. The end of an era. His whole life was about to change forever. He knew it was for the better but it was still a little scary.

He quickly did a once over of his bedroom, making sure that absolutely everything that was his was gone. He placed the last few rogue items into his suitcase before he wheeled it out into the main living area where his friend was sitting watching the television. "Roman's on his way."

Seth didn't say a word. He didn't even look over from his spot on the couch to look at his friend.

"Um. Okay." Dean said awkwardly. "Are you going to say anything?"

Again, Seth didn't say a word. He didn't really feel much like talking anyway.

"Seth?" Dean asked. He tried to get his friend's attention. "I'm about to leave. This is the time that you say goodbye."

"I know." Seth said quietly. He turned to look at his friend.

"Well. Then what are you doing?" Dean asked sharply. "You should be wishing me well or whatever."

"What if I don't wish you well?" Seth's voice was quiet but his words were sharp.

Dean was taken aback. "What?"

"Maybe I don't wish you well." Seth answered. His voice was a little louder. "Maybe I hope that your dream life in New York doesn't pan out the way that you want it to be."

"How can you even say that?" Dean snapped. "You have been nothing but supportive of my move every day until today. What's changed?"

"Everything has changed." Seth answered.

Dean shook his head. "Like what?"

"Well it's not really fair that you get this dream life in New York-" Seth started. "-and I'm stuck here in Chicago."

"Are you for fucking real?!" Dean balked at his friend. "You're actually this fucking jealous?"

"I can be whatever the fuck I want." Seth snapped back.

"You're being a fucking brat." Dean countered. "And you're jealous for all the wrong fucking reasons. You can have what I have if you go out and get it." He watched Seth carefully, his blue eyes filled with absolute hurt. "Sitting here sulking because Dave doesn't give you all the attention you want isn't going to get you anything. Everything will just stay the same otherwise."

Seth didn't respond, instead he merely rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why the fuck I'm even giving you advice." Dean snapped. "You don't fucking deserve it because you're a shitty fucking friend. You only give two shits about yourself and you never fucking cared about me."

"I did care about you." Seth said quietly.

"Bullshit." Dean responded. "Because if you cared about me, you would never have slept with Wade just because Randy wanted me. You knew damn well that I would have never slept with Randy."

"How did I know that though?" Seth snapped. "You call me a slut but you can barely keep your own damn legs closed."

"Excuse me?!" Dean asked sharply. "I have been faithful to Roman since we started dating so you can shut your damn mouth."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You're such a fucking drama queen."

Dean heard the knock on the door and he knew it was Roman. "That's Roman." He said harshly. "This is your last chance to say goodbye to me."

Seth pulled the most sarcastic smile he could muster and then he waved. "Bye."

"You are absolutely unbelievable." Dean snapped. "We have been friends now for almost 7 years and that's the last thing you say to me before I'm about to leave for good?"

"Yep." Seth answered with a stern jaw.

Dean walked over to the door and opened it for his boyfriend who looked very uncomfortable. "Seth, you will never have what I have because you're a spoiled brat."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Brats do get what they want, you idiot."

"I was your only friend Seth and you've lost me because you're a petty bitch." Dean snapped. "Stop being jealous of what other people have and grow some balls and go out there and get it for yourself. But you're a stubborn asshole who won't ever change." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key chain that had his apartment key on it. He then threw it at who he thought was his best friend. "Have a nice life without any friends."

Roman took this as his queue to step in and intervene. He grabbed Dean's suitcase and ushered his boyfriend out of the apartment, the door closing behind them. He wrapped his arm around Dean's waist as they walked. "Do I even want to know what started that?"

Dean shook his head. He turned and looked back at his old apartment door. He almost wished that Seth would pop his head out and apologize for their fight but it didn't happen. He sighed. "Just take me away from here."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Oh Seth, so petty. That's the last chapter but there is still the epilogue to come probably at some point over the weekend. Hope everyone has a wonderful new years! And I look forward to what you all think. Thank you for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

_One Year Later_

Dean glanced around the grand ballroom that he was currently standing in. The extravagantly decorated space was filled with a mixture of people he knew and people he was still yet to meet. His heart was pounding in his chest as he gripped onto his flute of champagne. He took a sip from the expensive glass, his blue eyes taking in every single elaborate detail of the room and of course the people that filled it. They were all dressed in designer clothing, perfectly matching and accompanying what their partners were wearing.

He felt so out of place here even though he was a part of the company that was hosting the function. When they'd arrived, he'd been met with judgmental glares from people who were his coworkers and who also answered to Roman. He didn't want what they thought about him to affect his night out with his boyfriend but they'd been staring at the two of them and whispering no doubt hurtful things about them for the past hour. He let out a sigh and took another sip of his champagne.

The past twelve months had felt like a dream for Dean. He and Roman had moved to New York with ease and settled into his lover's penthouse apartment quite easily. Of course though Dean had to do some redecorating. Even though Roman had splashed out a fortune before they'd moved cities, Dean just had to make a few minor changes.

He hadn't had to change much but the overall decor of the apartment had a definitive Roman flavour that just needed some Dean incorporated into it. He only changed the beige leather couches to black and purchased a completely new bed and mattress. Their apartment had two large bedrooms, two bathrooms, a spacious kitchen and two large living and dining areas. They also had a huge balcony that Dean loved to spend a lot of his spare time with Roman on. And it was fairly secluded and private out there so of course, they'd had sex out there more than a few times.

He'd seamlessly fitted into life in New York, the usual day of getting up early and driving to work with Roman was something of habit now. He almost couldn't believe how long he'd spent working nights when there was so many opportunities for things to do during the evening. His job had been the hardest adjustment but once he got into a routine, his work day felt normal. It helped that Roman had been there by his side. Even if he did spend his whole lunch break in Roman's office with the door locked, usually on his knees or on the table, his lip tugged between his teeth to stifle the moans and groans.

When he wasn't at work, he'd been spoiled completely with lavish gifts, the newest and most expensive designer clothing and then of course there was the spontaneous trips to various spots all over the country and even a few overseas. He knew that he was lucky every time he slid into his brand new white Mercedes car that Roman had insisted he purchase for him. He'd also urged Dean to sell his beloved black car because it reminded him of his previous life before the pair had met.

He was torn away from his thoughts when he felt a strong hand rest on the small of his back and a pair of familiar lips press against the side of his head. He leaned into the feather light touch, turning to look at his boyfriend. "The jerks that have been glaring at me since I walked in probably saw that, you know."

Roman let out a light laugh. "And? They're just jealous."

"Jealous that I'm getting fucked by the boss." Dean replied.

"Who cares?" Roman asked. "I was fucking you before we even came here so they can get the hell over it."

Dean smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roman returned the smile before pressing a delicate kiss to his lover's lips. "Are you having a good night?"

"I am when you're here with me." Dean answered honestly. He let out a sigh. "I don't want to complain but I don't really know anyone here except for you and it's kinda boring."

"I promise that we'll leave as soon as we can." Roman wrapped his arm around Dean's hip and pulled the younger man in closer, turning Dean around to face him. His grey orbs locked with his boyfriend's blues and he pulled a smile. He watched Dean's lips also twitch into a matching grin. "In the meantime, please try and have some fun. Drink some more of the free champagne."

"You know how champagne makes me act!" Dean laughed lightly.

"Exactly." Roman grinned. "You're extra _cheeky_ when you've had a little too much champagne. Especially the extra expensive stuff."

Dean shot his boyfriend a knowing grin. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk Mr. Reigns."

"You've caught me." Roman winked at him. He then let out a low groan. "You calling me Mr. Reigns gets me all hot and bothered in this Versace suit." He slid his hand from around Dean's hip and cheekily grabbed a handful of Dean's plump ass cheek. His eyebrow shot up as he didn't feel the clear definition of an underpants line. "You're not wearing _anything _under there, are you?"

Dean smirked. "Nothing at all _Mr. Reigns._"

Roman let out a low growl. "We might have to have a performance review when I get you home."

Dean gave him an innocent look and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. "As long as you go easy on me, _Mr. Reigns_."

Roman let out another laugh. "You wouldn't like that and you know it."

Dean leaned forward and kissed his lover hard on the lips. He wished to make it more intense, more passionate but they were in a very public place with Roman's bosses all around them. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the other man. "Maybe."

Roman merely smiled. He'd never get sick of looking at the man in front of him. No matter how much time they would be together, there would never be a time when he would not be enamored by the younger man's looks. He tore his gaze away from his lover when a familiar person caught his eye across the room. He was sure that the other person who had caught his eye was Dean's former friend.

He turned Dean around slightly. "Isn't that Seth?"

Dean looked over to where Roman was indicating. He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, his stomach uncomfortably swirling as he looked over and saw the man he used to fondly call his best friend. The pair hadn't spoken since he left their shared apartment. He'd blocked Seth on all of his social media accounts and his phone number. Seth had burned all those bridges after his little hissy fit on the day that he'd left Chicago. Seth hadn't changed much. He still looked the same except for the no doubt new suit that he was donning tonight. "What is he doing here?"

"I have no idea." Roman answered. "But he's here with David Batista. One of the most powerful men in New York."

Dean looked at the man that had one hand on the small of Seth's back. Dave was maybe a few inches taller than Seth and definitely broader. He had large, strong shoulders that were perfectly framed in an expensive looking, immaculately tailored black suit jacket. He was wearing a white dress shirt underneath the suit with a thick black tie. He had a shaved head but the stubble that remained on the top of his scalp was dark. He had a very strong face, with very pointed features. Dean supposed that he was attractive but he was a lot older, the lines of age appearing at the corners of his eyes when he smiled.

"I don't want to see him." He said quietly after a moment. He turned to look at Roman whose arm was still around his waist.

"I think you should." Roman said quietly. "I think it would be good for both of you."

Dean took a sip from his drink before he spoke. "I didn't leave Chicago on the best terms with him."

"He was your friend though Dean." Roman replied. "Just say hello and be done with it."

Dean sighed. "I don't want to."

"Looks like you might not have a choice." Roman murmured, his head gesturing over to where Dave and Seth were now walking towards them.

"Fuck." Dean hissed. He drained the last of his champagne flute, swapping it for Roman's almost full one.

"Slow down." Roman said quietly against Dean's ear, his lips pressing a soft kiss against the side of his lover's head. "Don't want you to cause a scene."

"Good evening Mr. Reigns and guest." Dave greeted as he reached the pair. "My name is David Batista and it is an utter privilege to finally meet you."

There was a slight smile on Roman's face as Dave said his name. "How is it that you know my name? We've never met before."

"I've had my eye on you for a while now." Dave answered. He held out his hand for Roman who gladly shook it. He heard a cough from beside him. "Oh. Where are my manners? This is Seth Rollins, my boyfriend."

"Yes. We are already acquainted." Roman replied. "My boyfriend-" he gestured to Dean beside him "-Dean Ambrose and Seth used to be room mates back in Chicago."

Dave made a face. "Huh. He's never mentioned you before Dean." 

"Of course he hasn't." Dean muttered into his glass.

Roman gave his lover a heated look that clearly meant for him to be quiet. "What about me has caught your interest? I'm a relative nobody compared to you."

"I have a business proposition for you." Dave started. "Perhaps you would like to discuss further with me out on the balcony? And these two former room mates can get reacquainted?"

"That sounds great." Roman ignored the death glare that Dean shot at him and instead pressed a kiss to the side of his lover's face before he followed Dave off and out to the balcony.

Dean stood there awkwardly. His hand was tightly clutched around his glass, his blue eyes looking at Seth while his former friend looked right back at him. He was waiting for an apology that he knew would never come. He sighed, taking another sip from his drink before he started talking. "I see you got everything you wanted. So was it really worth it being a jealous asshole the last time you saw me?"

"I'm the asshole, am I?" Seth asked. "Says you who attacked me and told me I'd never get anything."

"Well I didn't think you would." Dean answered honestly. "And besides, my _best friend _of seven years wouldn't even look at me on the day that I left. Some friend you were."

"I didn't wish you well because I didn't want you to go." Seth replied. "I know it was selfish but I wanted you to stay in Chicago with me. It was easier for me to be a dick to you than to say goodbye to you."

"Well why the fuck didn't you say that instead of nothing? You gave me absolutely nothing." Dean responded. "And now you have everything you've ever wanted."

"Not everything." Seth said quietly.

"Of course you don't." Dean rolled his eyes. "And what are you missing?"

"You." Seth answered. He watched Dean's eyes go wide. "You were my only friend in Chicago and it was lonely there without you. For the past twelve months, I've had no one to really talk to the way that we used to."

"I haven't either." Dean replied honestly. "My colleagues all resent me because I'm dating Roman."

"I'm kinda glad that I ran into you here." Seth said. "I waited months and months and months for Dave to _finally _ask me to move here with him. And in reality, it was to try and see you again." He watched Dean swallow down a lump in his throat. "I'm really sorry for how I acted Dean. I shouldn't have been such a shit friend."

"Yeah. You were a shit friend." Dean said quietly. "I'm willing to fix our broken friendship if you promise to not be so damn petty." He placed his now empty glass on one of the tables when he heard Seth make a noise. He turned back to the other man. "What?"

"What is that on your hand?" Seth asked excitedly.

Dean looked down at his left hand. On his ring finger, he had two letter's tattooed on it. 'RR'. Roman had his initials in the same spot too. "They're Roman's initials. What about them?"

"Did you two get married or something?" Seth asked curiously.

"No." Dean answered. "I mean, I'm sure one day that we will but for now, this is just for us. To show how much we love each other."

Seth pulled a smile. "That's cute."

"You and Dave are serious now, though, right?" Dean asked.

"Uh. Kinda?" Seth responded. "I know that he really likes me and we're together but there's someone else I'm seeing as well."

"Seth!" Dean gasped loudly. "You get the perfect guy and you're still sleeping around?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "It's just sex with the other one. Dave is gone _a lot_ for work and I have needs."

"You're playing with fire Seth." Dean pointed out.

"It wouldn't be me if it wasn't playing with fire." Seth answered.

Dean merely smiled. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you." Seth grinned back. He linked his arms through Dean's and the pair walked from their spot across the room. "We have lots to talk about. I've missed out on a whole year of hearing about your life." He said. "And that's even before we get to your outfit choice for tonight."

Dean merely rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face. This was the one thing that he'd been missing since he'd moved here. He looked over at his friend, who was still waffling on about something. Seth hadn't changed one bit and for that he was glad.

They were still boy toys after all.

**END**

**A/N:** And we're done. Firstly, I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing, especially those of you who have done it for every single chapter. This has been my most popular story to date and it wouldn't have been without all of you wonderful people who kept reading and writing reviews. Until we meet again with my next fic, GatesVengeance x


End file.
